<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When They Come For Me by StormFireGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479771">When They Come For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl'>StormFireGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcity (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Cyborgs, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Eugenics, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mike Chilton has ADHD, Mike Chilton is trans, Multi, Non Consensual Surgery, Open Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyburners, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Indulgent, Super Soldier Serum, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki didn't pride herself in being anything smart or all that useful. But after falling over a thousand years in the future, into a Detroit ravaged by a corporate dictatorship, that's no longer the issue: she may be exactly what the Burners need to help them in their fight against Kane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Chilton/Chuck/Dutch/Julie Kane/Texas, Mike Chilton/Chuck/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dead Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low groan bubbled in her throat as Nikki scanned the front page of her graded essay. A 'C'. A '<em>C'. </em>Why her?! She'd spent three days on the stupid essay, forcing herself to look through every little metaphor and symbol to back up her thesis. She'd run it through Chegg, through the Academic Strategist, through the Writing Centre and it was <em>still </em>a C! "<em>'You show promise',</em>" she read aloud. "<em>'Use this essay as a guideline and please remember to-'</em> blah blah blah."<br/><br/></p><p>"I don't blame you. Kingsworth is a hard marker." Kori shrugged their shoulders as they headed out of class together.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you get?!"</p><p> </p><p>"C-."</p><p> </p><p>"Rest in Peace."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, I'll live, could be a worse mark."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki slowed her walk and let out a long, heavy sigh. "What am I doing Kori?"</p><p> </p><p>"With, what, your life or here-?"</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>life</em>! Everyone says I got a gift, everyone says I show 'potential' but I so much as like try and I fail. I suck. A <em>lot.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you're a pretty smart person when it comes to poetry and societal stuff."<br/><br/><br/>"Okay, thank you, but also name me one career where those could actually earn me enough to stay afloat?"</p><p> </p><p>"... uhhh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. I'm, really glad you've got faith in me, but I'm- I dunno." Nikki looked at the wall nearby, not making eye contact. "I kinda feel, useless. I don't even fit my niche field of study it feels like sometimes."<br/><br/></p><p>"For what it's worth, I think there's a place for your out there. You'll find it! You weren't put on this earth to be useless." Kori reassured. "I gotta get to work. Text you later okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay. Bye!"</p><p> </p><p>They parted ways. Her final class done for the day, Nikki pushed in her earbuds and checked when the bus was leaving: 15 minutes. Good, she had enough time. She left the grounds of Wayne State University, shivering in the chilly air. It was late September, and the season was getting ready for winter's arrival (early if the number of leaves dying and falling were any warning). Her letterman jacket, and leggings thankfully cut the chill down to something she could deal with, and frankly Nikki always loved the gloomier weather more. It was the season of warm spices, caramel apples and shorter days but no snow to ruin her walk and no ice to slip on. She sometimes wished it could always be this gloomy (macabre but whatever) so she'd be able to enjoy everything in season longer.</p><p> </p><p>The bus came, and as usual it was cramped. <em>'Maybe I should learn to drive,'</em> was her fleeting thought as she crammed herself against a wall, using her backpack as a barrier between herself and the sardined students coming from Wayne. <em>'What are you, crazy? You can barely focus when someone is scratching near your ear. You get behind the wheel and people will die idiot!'</em> Ever hypercritical, that little voice in her head was. She resigned herself to the bus ride like every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, stuffed and cramped and watching the world roll by outside of the doors. Finally her stop came, she wriggled free and popped out of the bus, going to sit at the stop. She opened her phone, scrolling through one of her apps and read what people were saying. She was a part of discussion forums regarding sociology, poetry and creative writing. She glanced at the comments her recent excerpt posted showed, and her lips thinned upon reading one:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">'Good idea, poor execution.'</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was full of that, wasn't she? Part and parcel of being autistic and having ADHD along for the ride. She had good intentions, good ideas, but when it came time to execute them she rarely stuck those landings. Burnt bridges, fumbled projects and a sense of perfectionism she couldn't ever quite satisfy all littered her road of life and there was a lot more of that ahead. At least she had medication to help now, even if it seemed to do little to assuage her anxiety regarding her next potential slip up.</p><p> </p><p>The bus came, this one was more empty. She hopped on after flashing her pass, and took a seat towards the back. She stared out the window, but didn't watch the scenery go by. Her mind was a million miles away, off on an ever running tangent of thoughts. Fractured stanzas, muddled societal concepts and scenes from the recent episode of Mao Mao: Legends of Pureheart flickered in her mind's eye, fading in and out wherever the current thought branched off into another. Her phone buzzed. A text. She flicked it open.</p><p> </p><p>'<strong>6:58</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Pa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>What do you want for supper? &lt;3</strong></em>'</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and typed back:</p><p> </p><p>'<strong>6:59</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Nikki</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spaghetti pls</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>A beat. The newest text popped up: a thumbs up. She turned off her phone. Well today wasn't <em>all </em>bad she supposed. And then the car in front of the bus t-boned the car in the next lane. "Sonofabitch!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The bus pulled up to her stop at long last and she got off, waving with a quick 'thanks!' to the driver before walking down the dusky streets. She'd managed to text her pa, alerting him to the delay, to which she'd gotten a thumbs up and heart emoji. <em>'Guess he was busy making the food.'</em></p><p> </p><p>The darkness was creeping in fast. Spooky, spooky, spooky. The weather only added to the sensation. Her song switched, and she sighed. Nope, didn't like this one, it didn't <em>feel </em>right. She unlocked her phone, and glanced at the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:26</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, supper would be waiting for her when she got home-</p><p> </p><p>Her foot hit <em>nothing. No pavement, no asphalt, no ground.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki's eyes widened as her foot dipped through the ground like a giant sinkhole had formed -oh fuck- and she had absolutely no time to balance herself out with one leg in it, but try telling her brain that because her brain said 'yank' mid wobble and that's what Nikki tried to do. Good idea, poor execution.</p><p> </p><p>She fell, and she fell <em>hard. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki hit the ground with a yelp and groan, scraping her palms and knee. The pressure against her lungs knocked out her air, and she inhaled sharply. The air <em>burnt. </em>She began to cough with every lungful she took. What the-?! She struggled upwards, feeling the stinging in her palms and knee. She was bathed in a halo of light but beyond that the world was dark, nothing but a weird humming sound resonating. "What-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chuck?"</p><p> </p><p>She whirled around, locking eyes on the source of the voice, silhouettes beyond the light. Three? No, four. "That- that wasn't supposed to happen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, Chuck? Is it supposed to be glowing that strong?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- oh no. OH- RUN!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki hesitated a split second before it clicked in her mind and she turned on her heel, running into the darkness as the humming got louder, and <em>louder-</em></p><p> </p><p>She dove behind an outcropping of stone and covered her head, hearing a low, sonic *<strong><em>BOOM*</em></strong> that shook the ground and caused a short bought of tinnitus. She coughed again as she inhaled, staying transfixed in her spot, eyes wide. What the hell had just happened?!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh god Oh god Oh god-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why the fuck was it so dark?!? Where- where even was she? The sewers? No, no, no smell of ammonia. Ew. Pee. <em>'Focus!' </em>She squinted, trying to make out her surroundings, but all she could see in the waning dark was dry cracked earth and stone and, nothing else.  <em>'The hell?! Where am I?!?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"She's right here!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh SHIT'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sprang up, staggering unsteadily and coughed again, stumbling backwards one step, two step- and right back down on her ass. "Dammit!" Slipped out before she could stop herself. Her eyes flickered up, to a dimly lit woman wearing a t-shirt and vest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, breathe, it's cool! You're good!" She reassured, holding out her hand for Nikki to pull herself up. A moment of hesitation passed before Nikki did grab it and pulled, unsteady for a split second before righting herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Dammit my laptop is probably busted. Again! Why am I sucha klutz?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay? The blast didn't hit you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah- y- yeah- no! No, no it didn't." She reassured, wheezing. "Heh, ah, who turned out all the lights?" Nikki then awkwardly joked, trying to keep herself calm. The woman, not much older than Nikki (yes eyes were adjusting!) furrowed her brow as she squinted. "Uhh. Daylight saving's huh? I should, probably go home now."<em> 'Uh, yeah genius, take a look around you. You're in the middle of fucking nowhere!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Julie? She good?"</p><p> </p><p>"... What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live around here?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Where the hell even is here?!'</em> "Uhh, where even is, here?" '<em>It looks like purgatory down here! Shit did we die?! Are we dead?!? Oh no we can't be dead. We're only twenty! Shit!' </em></p><p> </p><p>"... Motorcity? Deluxe?"</p><p> </p><p>"What and what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Julie?" Another person was coming up to them, he was taller than the two of them. She made out dark eyes and sharper features in the dimness. "Talk to me Jules, is everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mike, I- I don't know. Sorry, where, are you from?"</p><p><br/>"Detroit." Nikki answered.<em> 'Okay this is getting fifty shades of whaaat the fuuuuck. Maybe I should run?... Run where genius? You can barely see three feet in front of you! If you're not dead now you will be then! Wait. Check your phone.' </em>Her hand went into her pocket and she fished out the device, thankfully not cracked. "Just a sec, I can't see anything." A pair of gasps echoed as she turned it on and light flooded the dark, making her wince and squint.</p><p> </p><p>"How- how do you have one of those?! How is it <em>working</em>?!" The woman, Julie asked Nikki.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah?" Nikki looked up as her thumb tapped in the pass code, and finally could see the faces of the man and woman much clearer. "Don't, you guys have them? I mean, a Samsung's a Samsung." She glanced back down and her face dropped. "Wh- no service?" The little 'no' sign at the top right of her screen, sure enough was there.</p><p> </p><p>"That- CHUCK! GET OVER HERE!" She winced as Julie turned and yelled, and a third party joined the duo. His bangs covered his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Kinda looks like a sheepdog. No wait, golden retriever! Maybe goldendoodle?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked down at her phone, and his jaw dropped a little. "I- sorry, uhm, hi- is that- is that yours?" He stammered.</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeeeeaaaah?"<em> 'Okay. What the hell's going on?'</em> "Can someone tell me why my phone's a big deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just, tell me what year it is!" Julie then asked, and Nikki felt that twinge of anxiety in her stomach build.</p><p> </p><p>"2018. It's- it's 2018, right?" Eyes went wide, and glances were shared. "Right?!??"<em> 'Oh no. Oh no we didn't. We couldn't have, that's not possible-'</em></p><p> </p><p>"3243. It's 3243."</p><p> </p><p>The twinge of anxiety inside of her exploded. Nikki's mind went absolutely blank except for one cycling word:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>3 2 4 3. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She stopped processing information, she heard them talking but couldn't grasp anything they were staying, looking back into the dark, the <em>empty </em>dark, transfixed on that detail that she was over a <em>thousand fucking years </em>in the future! Slowly, her fingers threaded into her hair, she became focused on the ground as her breathing picked up, quick and hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>3243. 3243. 3243. 3243. 3243. 3243- </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey-"</p><p><br/>Something touched her shoulder, she flailed, accidentally tearing out a bit of her hair, and smacked what it was. Mike hissed, pulling back his hand (what she'd smacked clearly), and then walked around to face her, but didn't try to touch her again. He was listening to something someone was saying behind him. Shakily, she grabbed her phone and rapidly texted:</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">how in the flying fuck did this happen</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">3243?!?! i'm suppsed to be home righ now</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">what did yiu do</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">how d i get back </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">pls just txt can't think </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She held it up for Mike to read. He caught on quickly, and did read it. He then gently took the phone from her and used a finger to tap something out. She watched, waiting, trembling in place and nearly snatched it when he handed it back over:</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">didn't mean to. Portal isn't supposed to work that way It was only supposed to teleport us to a different part of the city We have no idea what we did wrong </span> <span class="u">We will do everything to help you get back </span> <span class="u">I'm so sorry </span></p><p> </p><p>Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she read the last line. She was <em>trapped </em>in the future. She was <em>trapped </em>a thousand years in the future! The future was dark, scary, and empty.</p><p> </p><p><em>'This is the dead land.'</em> The line from T.S. Eliot's poem began to rattle around in her brain. <em>'This is the dead land.'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Burners aren't prepared for their test run to go wrong. Nikki isn't prepared for the wild ride.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It doesn't look like a portal machine!"</p><p><br/>"Well what's a portal machine supposed to look like anyway?" Dutch quipped at Texas' statement, leaning over the device. "In any case, this is great! No trackers, no traps - we got it right before they could add anything nasty! Man, with this thing, we're really gonna give Kane a run for his money!"</p><p> </p><p>Mike noticed Chuck looking concerned. He was looking over the machine like he was looking, still, for something attached. "Something on your mind, buddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Chuck hesitated. "What that scientist was saying, about not using it. Do you think it's gonna be like the power core?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Everyone eyed each other. "This is probably different." Mike admitted. "But, we could test it, just to see if it works."</p><p> </p><p>Julie nodded in agreement. "Not a bad idea actually. But we better do it far out of the city, away from any civilians."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I- let's do that." Chuck seemed to relax a bit when the option was agreed upon.</p><p> </p><p>They'd all had one too many close calls bringing Deluxian devices down into Motorcity. It was better to be safe than sorry if anything went wrong!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They'd parked their cars a ways away, close enough to run to for a quick getaway, far enough from anything that could potentially disable them. It was dark out there, the light from the city a very distant glow. Chuck tentatively brought the device over from Mutt and set it down, before exhaling hard, bangs ruffling. "Okay. On the count of three! One," he turned the dial, "two," his finger hovered over the button, "th - three!" He hit it and darted back.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing for a split second, and then light exploded above them! The Burners all looked up, eyes widening in awe at a shimmering halo of white light coming from absolute <em>darkness.</em> It made no sound, save for a low frequency hum in the still night. "It's so <em>pretty.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>And then a foot appeared. A split second later, an entire person had fallen through the portal! She landed, hard, almost on top of the device with a yelp and loud "OHMF!" For once, everyone was speechless as the person, bathed in the strange light picked themselves up and looked around, back to the Burners, head on a swivel. "What-?" She spoke, and all eyes instantly went to Chuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Chuck-" Julie began to say, no ask. She was just as confused as the person -the girl-who turned to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped. "That- that wasn't supposed to happen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, Chuck? Is it supposed to be glowing that strong?!"</p><p> </p><p>The portal had went from dark to an extremely vivid bright white and seemed to be getting <em>bigger. </em>"Wh- oh no. OH- <em>RUN!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>They all took off, darting to clear the area, diving behind one of the chunks of rubble! A beat, then a low, sonic *<strong><em>BOOM*</em></strong> shook the ground around them! There was a flash of light and then it was dark again. "I told you!" Chuck gasped out. "The scientist tried to warn us!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why we tested it out here where no one c- oh no. The girl!" Dutch realized and stood up, looking for her. "Fuck I don't see her!"</p><p> </p><p>"You think she got blasted away?"</p><p> </p><p>Texas' comment went ignored. Julie broke cover and hurried out into the blast radius to check for any sign of her. There were scorch marks on the ground, wider than the portal had been. And then she saw the other outcropping of rubble they'd missed and on a hunch rushed over to check behind that. Sure enough, there she was, crouching with her arms covering her head.</p><p> </p><p>"She's right here!" Julie called to the Burners, spooking the girl. She sprang up, tripped over herself and fell down. She looked up at Julie, coughing with every breath she took in. "Hey, breathe, it's cool! You're good!" She reassured, holding out her hand for her. Hesitation, then follow through. She pulled herself up, unsteady and still uneasy. "You okay? The blast didn't hit you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah- y- yeah- no! No, no it didn't." She reassured, wheezing. "Heh, ah, who turned out all the lights?" </p><p> </p><p>Julie's eyes widened and then narrowed a bit. What?! Wait, was she from Deluxe? No, her clothes weren't the regulatory colours, they looked like they were from down there, but they looked <em>new. </em>"Uhh. Daylight saving's huh?" Daylight <em>what?</em> "I should, probably go home now." She ignored the call from Mike, mind racing. Something wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>"... What's your name?" She then asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki."</p><p> </p><p>Her accent. It sounded like something from down in Motorcity but not quite right. "Do you live around here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, where even is, here?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Motorcity? Deluxe?"</p><p> </p><p>"What and what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Julie?" Mike's boots crunched the scorched ground as he crossed the blast radius. "Talk to me Jules, is everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Something wasn't <em>right </em>about Nikki. "Mike, I- I don't know. Sorry, where, are you from?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Detroit." Nikki answered. She didn't say <em>Motorcity. </em>And then she pulled out a squarish device both recognized from the KaneCo Museum of Technology. She <em>used it, </em>like she'd used it a thousand times before!</p><p> </p><p>"How- how do you have one of those?! How is it <em>working</em>?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hah? Don't, you guys have them? I mean, a Samsung's a Samsung."</p><p> </p><p>Light, like from the portal shone in the dark. It churned their stomachs. No.<em> No way.</em></p><p> </p><p>Julie whirled around. "CHUCK! GET OVER HERE!" She turned back to the girl, who was looking increasingly just as confused as Julie herself and afraid. Chuck came to see what the mess was, and he looked equally as startled. He <em>knew</em>. Even he barely knew how those things worked and she had a functional one.</p><p> </p><p>"Can someone tell me why my phone's a big deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just, tell me what year it is!" Julie blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"2018. It's- it's 2018, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Mike and Chuck, who glanced back. They'd heard the same thing too. The portal. It <em>wasn't </em>for teleportation, was it?</p><p> </p><p>"3243. It's 3243."</p><p> </p><p>The look on Nikki's face confirmed it for Julie and the Burners. This was <em>real. </em>She was from over <em>twelve hundred years ago.</em></p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, the test wrong didn't go exactly <em>wrong. </em>It went perfectly <em>horribly. </em></p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>They gave her space, backing off, leaving her be but sticking close and nearby (thankfully). Nikki paced, frantically, hands shaking and arms flailing with every thought she had as her mind strung itself together. <em>'Trapped. We're Trapped! This is it, it's all over! We're gonna die out here in this hellscape! It's a dead land!'</em> "The dead land," slipped out in a murmur. <em>'We have no food, no water- how are we going to survive?! We're dead. We're dead we're- nono stop it. Stop it right now! Get a fucking grip!'</em> She hesitated in her step.<em> 'Box Breathe. Come on. In for four, hold for four, out for four.'</em> "Breathe, breathe, breathe." She muttered, shutting her eyes. In for one, two, three, four - hold for one, two, three, four - out for one, two, three four - in for one, two, three, four - hold for one, two, three, four-</p><p> </p><p>'There.' The panic hadn't gone away but she could think. <em>'Let's go over our options</em>: <em>We are not dead. We are not doomed. They have the technology to get us back. They said they'd do everything. They will. We have no other choice but to trust them. They know how things work around here, we don't, we need to go.'</em> She instructed herself mentally, trying to rationalize and think logically.<em> 'We need to talk to them. They have the answers, we have questions.' </em>She looked up and over at the group, talking among themselves, and took a few breaths. <em>'Why is already answered, how too. When is answered. Who, what, where, when, why, how. We don't know where and we don't know who.'</em></p><p> </p><p>She gathered her wits, and strode forwards, up to where the group was standing, talking in soft voices. They stared at her, and her stomach squirmed. Thank god she used the bathroom before all this crap went down!</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, you good now?" The guy with the afro (Ditch? Dust?) asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I, have, two questions." She moved her fingers in sync to her thoughts. "One: where are we. Two: who are you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're in Detroit- well, it used to be Detroit." Mike (was that right?) answered the first one for her. "Was, Detroit in 2018." He looked a little, nervous. Was he? "KaneCo built Detroit Deluxe over top of us, that's why the "lights are out"."</p><p> </p><p>She looked up. Above them, that was a city up there? That's why she couldn't see the sky?! "It's- we're underground?"</p><p> </p><p>"More like under Deluxe." Mike (had to be right) confirmed for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Burners. I'm Mike, that's Chuck, Texas, Julie and Dutch."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Of course we were wrong,'</em> "... Nikki. Mamora." She introduced herself softly. "You- so, this was an accident."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah ah, that, definitely wasn't supposed to happen. But I can fix it!" Blonde- (Chuck) told her. "I think!" He startled when Nikki let out a soft keen of dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry!" Mike was grinning down at her. It didn't ease her that much. "Chuck's our resident tech expert. You're in good hands!"</p><p> </p><p>"We ah, should bring you back to the garage. You can rest there while we figure out what to do. Is that okay?" Julie asked her, and when she nodded the Burners (what a name) began to walk away. "This way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p>Nikki followed them (what other choice did she have?), boots crunching the dry earth and stumbling over nearly invisible piles of rubble. She could hear clinking and winced, knowing her laptop had just bitten the dust. There went the last year's essays, research papers and twenty bookmarked pages she'd been meaning to peruse one of these days- she walked right into Mike, who had stopped, and she hadn't noticed. She backed up immediately, arms raised in silent apology and a few squeaked verbal ones pouring out.</p>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p>"You can ride with us or in Stronghorn with Texas, both those cars have back seats."</p>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She blinked, peeked around Mike and gawked upon seeing- "The hell are those!?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What?" She pointed at the <em>things </em>that <em>looked </em>like cars but couldn't possibly be! "Uh? Cars?" Mike stared at her like <em>she </em>was the one losing her damn mind. "You have those right? They've been around forever!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Not <em>that</em> level of- of pimped!" She motioned to the five cars parked around. "They look ready to take out a tank!" She waved her hands at the green boxy one that was parked the closest to her, then fixated on something specific on the hood. "Are those <em>guns</em>?!?" Did the cars shoot people or things?!?<em> 'Oh my god Mad Max hit the money. This is the route the future took.'</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yep. Gotta stay prepared for when Kane sends his bots down here. You wanna ride with Chuck and me?"</p>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
  <p>"I- sure yeah!" '<em>Bots?! Scratch that, Mad Max <span class="u">and</span> Robocop!'</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You think the outside was crazy enough? The inside looked a mishmash of sci-fi and landfill! The seats didn't match (was the car gutted before?) the dashboard was covered in blinking lights and dials, a gearshift with more numbers and settings than Nikki could count in her brief glance and all the windows were tinted. Gingerly, she tucked herself behind the driver's side and patted around, trying to find the seatbelt. She found it, and it's <em>other </em>half. What? Why did it look like something from a parachute?<em> 'Oh. Something's up. This is bad. Maybe we shouldn't-'</em></p>
  <p><br/>Too late. Car doors slammed as Mike and Chuck got in, and Chuck turned to glance back at Nikki, who quickly buckled up. She held her backpack tightly against her chest, meeting what she hoped was his gaze (hard to tell with those bangs).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Okay. Just, as a head's up we drive <em>really </em>fast. I dunno how fast cars were in your time but, just, you were warned!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'Uh oh. Mistake.' </em>Thought Nikki even though she forced a smile and nodded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Mikey go easy on her."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Relax buddy, I'm not going any higher than 200."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>200? 200 what-?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Chuck and Mike climbed in and buckled up as well. Mike started up the car, and it roared to life, faintly reminding Nikki of a dog's growl. A bobblehead she hadn't noticed in her first initial scan of the interior rattled, catching her attention long enough that she missed Mike's hand falling on the top of his gearstick.</p>
</div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>Suddenly they were moving, <em>jerking </em>more so to Nikki (what the fuck) as the car did a quick half donut. She heard something clicking, a high whine as the engine revved and-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUUUCK HOLY-!!!" </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>'200 <strong>FUCKING</strong> <strong>MILES</strong> PER HOUR THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT!!!'</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Nikki couldn't stop screaming, it was like they were going at warp speed and they weren't <em>slowing down- </em>"WE'RE GONNA CRASH WE'RE GONNA CRASH SLOW DOWN <em>PLEASE</em> AAAAAAAAAH-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"SORRY! I TRIED TO TELL YOU THIS <em>IS </em>SLOW!" Chuck yelled from the front seat and even he sounded nerve wracked!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p>"Cars don't go this fast where you're from, huh?" Mike asked and her wide, terrified eyes met hers in rear view mirror.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"<em>NO!!!"</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>She had to shut her eyes. She couldn't look outside, she couldn't look <em>inside oh god</em>- They were making light conversation up front, she could hear every word despite the sheer velocity they were driving at!</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Heh. Chuck, you remember that time I got Mutt past 300? When we had to burn off all that fuel from the power core?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Do you <em>have</em> to remind me?! We totalled Mutt and you almost <em>killed </em>us!!!"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
  <p></p>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Yeah, but we fixed her! She's still running pretty good even after last time I had to use the self destruct!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Can't believe you managed to get all of her back from K- MIKE THE ROAD-!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I got it I got it buddy!" A sharp turn, Nikki almost threw up. "See?!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p>She grabbed her phone, opened it, grabbed an earbud and crammed it in. She hit the button for Spotify.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>ERROR </strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>What?!? She hit it again.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>ERROR </strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Nonono, this couldn't be happening, <em>no- </em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>ERROR</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>ERROR</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>ERROR</strong> </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Mike was laughing. Nikki couldn't hold back her tears again. She was sobbing, burying her face into her backpack.<em> 'Why is this happening to me?! I'm not safe, I wanna go home! I wanna go home I wanna go home I wanna go home-'</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The car suddenly began to slow. It slowed, and then it stopped. The engine was still running, still growling, her head was starting to hurt as much as her stomach and chest from the anxiety that was coming right back full force. She didn't look up, she couldn't, she just <em>couldn't anymore- </em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p>"Hey, hey, we're gonna get this sorted out, okay?" Mike's voice was soft but Nikki still couldn't lift her head. "... You good?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>All she could do was shake her head. It was all the energy she had left for. There was some rustling, and then the passenger door opened and closed. Then the back passenger door opened and Nikki took a peek from the cloth of her bag. Chuck climbed in beside her, closing the door and grabbed the seatbelt, buckling himself in. He sat there a moment, then looked down at her and held out his hand. "The speed really freaks me out too but it was worse when I first started riding along. It's okay if you gotta scream or can't look. If you gotta just hold onto someone I'm right here. We're not going until you're ready okay?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"... Thank you." She rasped softly. It took a minute, but then she gave a hesitant, shaky thumbs up, then took Chuck's hand. He was shaking too, but he held it as firmly as he could. She let out a loud whimper, but didn't look up as the car began to drive and drive <em>fast. </em>She squeezed a bit, he squeezed back. She stayed grounded, focusing on counting her breaths and the squeeze of Chuck's hand until the car slowed down again, gradually, and then Chuck spoke;</p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You can lift your head. We're stopping right away."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>She gathered what energy she had left and did, forcing herself in an upright position with an inhale and looked outside. They were in some kind of walled off area, in front of what looked like a half garage half shack. Neon lights were <em>everywhere</em>, illuminating the permanent field of darkness. The car, <em>finally</em>, shut off as it parked in the autobody shop area thing. Mike got out, Chuck undid his seatbelt and Nikki fumbled with hers. She grabbed her back and crawled out, a little shaky, but peered around the area with silent curiosity.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The other Burners' cars were there, and Mike headed for the stairs leading up to a door. "Chuck, stay here with Nikki for a sec."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Sure Mikey!" His attention turned back onto the exhausted young woman. "... So, ah," he rubbed the back of his head. "How are you uh, doing?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"'M just tired." She answered bluntly, lifting her glasses to rub her tired, sore eyes. Her hand clutched her phone in her pocket. <em>'Useless now.'</em></p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I, guess you'd be, yeah. Mike's gonna, get you a room ready, you can crash there."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>'Crash. That's what we almost did. I'm never getting in that deathtrap again!'</em> "Okay."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>She looked around, taking in the grey-brown walls of the garage, the graffiti and logos all about, tracing their details with her eyes. Even though it looked a bit ramshackle and slapped together on the outside, it looked so high tech but not? It was like an amalgamation of futuristic technology and old school DIY. That in of itself felt like a juxtaposition. It was familiar but <em>unfamiliar. </em>It was a slight comfort to look at but knowing she was so far away from her home made it harder to look at.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hey, we got a room cleared out." Mike finally reappeared in the doorway. "Bring your stuff."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She swung her bag over her shoulder and trekked up the flight of stairs, through the doorway and stepped into a narrow hallway. To the side, there was open air and what looked like a bar area. She didn't press further to investigate it; her mind had settled on laying down, sleeping and hoping this was some kind of bad dream (even if she knew better). She followed Mike, down the narrow hallway, stepping over random bits of junk and passing doors with signs on them. "Julie uses this room sometimes but she said you can have it."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He opened the door, showing a narrow little bed with an iron post, sparse save for some warm looking blankets, a pillow, a little splintered desk and chair. It was a fraction of the size of her room at home. She walked into the room, the floor being solid and concrete beneath her. She placed her backpack down on the desk and turned on the desk lamp next to it; it was the only light in the room save for the light filtering in from the hallway.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Do you wanna be left alone?" Was Mike's final question. When Nikki nodded, he nodded back and pulled the door close. "My room's just across from your door. If you need anything, ask. G'night."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The door creaked, clicked shut. Nikki fell, the bed squeaking loudly under her weight and she winced, sitting there in the dimness. Machinery (or lights) faintly hummed. Mike's door shut. She tugged off her boots, wiggled her toes, and felt like crying again. No tears would come. She was all out. Unbuttoning her letterman jacket and wriggling out of her skirt, she decided sleep was an option. Well, an <em>option. </em>Given everything, she probably was going to have a big ol' bought of insomnia even though she was too tired to do anything but cry about it and even then all her tears were dried up-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She eyed her backpack, got up, and unzipped it. She pulled out one of the library books she hadn't returned yet (was planning to, probably never could now) and flopped back down, cracking it open, flipping idly through the poems. Her eyes found one by Graham Jones:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>I come now from those foreign places</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>Unknown to those with hidden faces</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>Bedecked and different, for them to leer</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>As one unknown, something to fear</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>Am I not I that you can see?</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>What is the fear you see in me?</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>This faceless one, that makes you quake</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>I hold no fear its what you make</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>Deceive yourself if that you may</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>And cringe from that which spells decay</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>I hold no terrors in these hands</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>I am but a vessel to unknown lands</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>There is nothing to fear but fear itself</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>Of what, the memory of love or wealth</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>You will take my hand, make no mistake</em> </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u"> <em>A new life starts as you awake.</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'"A new life starts as you wake". My, isn't that accurate?'</em> Nikki thought to herself wryly, her eyes falling shut as she rested. '<em>"Nothing to fear, but fear itself."</em>'</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Graham Jones didn't have to ride in the back of a crazy suped up Chevy (or whatever, car's a car).</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Twilight Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki and Mike go for a walk. Mike is distracted, Nikki is too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all the books she read, with all the characters waking up in new strange lands, they all woke up confused. They always thought they were home instead of somewhere else. Nikki, unfortunately, didn't have that moment of the familiar clashing with the unfamiliar. She woke up and she just <em>knew </em>she was still there. Her book was still next to her, the lamp was still on, and it was still dark. Nikki was confused, sitting up and looking around. How long had she been out for? She reached to check her phone, then winced. <em>'Bad idea. It's not gonna work.'</em> She'd need an actual watch or clock. Did they have those?</p><p> </p><p>She sat there, debating on whether to get up or not and finally willed herself to move. On went her boots, out the door she went. Nikki looked around the narrow, dark corridor, left and right, before walking into the open air area. Everything was neon and hazy, and there was a weird smell in the air. She stayed quiet, looking around the diner styled décor, trying to keep her footsteps light. Then, something moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned-</p><p> </p><p>"<em>AAAAAH</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>She screamed. The <em>thing </em>she was looking at screamed. Both human and <em>whatever </em>dove behind something to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki was the first to take a peek, lifting herself from behind the bar she'd just catapulted over, staring at the green floating cube. <em>'What the hell is that?'</em></p><p> </p><p>It looked like an engine almost, but not quite, like <em>everything </em>down here. It made a shrill beeping noise, and Nikki realized it wasn't charging to murder her. Maybe it was scared too? "H- hey." She called out softly. "You friendly?"<em> 'Oh yeah sure ask the robot that's not even speaking if it's friendly. Smart idea! Way to go!'</em></p><p> </p><p>It beeped, almost inquisitively. She pulled herself up from her crouch, standing at full height and hoisted herself back over the counter. "Hey." Nikki kept her voice soft. The floating cube peeked from it's hiding spot behind the car seat near the edge of the open bar area (where were the railings?). "You ah-- I'm, sorry."<em> 'What am I doing!'</em> She crept nearer. "You, okay there little fella?" <em>'Okay this is nuts. It's some kind of robot, it's probably dangerous, you don't know anything about what's down here!'</em></p><p> </p><p>There was another beep, it floated out, and towards her! Nikki froze, on the defensive in case some kind of weapons system or whatever deployed but-- no. It was just hovering there. It seemed hesitant to get close to her too.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." She got a good look at the float-y thing: painted green with a monster like eye and gaping jaw (clearly not real) and had weird vine-like arms coming from the sides. An impulse overcame her and she reached out to touch the metal. It was warm. There was a beep, and it pressed into her palm, one of the vine like arms coiling around her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Awwh, aren't you a sweetie? Aren't you?" She cooed, rubbing her thumb across the chrome. Was it some kind of pet?</p><p> </p><p>"I see you've met R.O.T.H.!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki startled and whirled around, seeing an older man wearing a do-rag walk out of seemingly nowhere, holding a mug. "Coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, y- yeah- yes please!"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled as he went up to a worn down yet somehow high tech looking machine (a Keurig? Nescafe?) and placed the cup under the spout. He pressed a button, and hot water came out. Oh. "We got soy milk creamer! You want some in it?"</p><p> </p><p>"That'll be great, thanks." She gently pulled her hand free of the cube (Roth) and went to sit down at the bar. "Sorry, who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Name's Jacob! And you're Nikki. Mike and the others filled me in, explained what happened. I woulda introduced myself but judging by that bedhead you needed the sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki made a sound and immediately pulled out her ponytail, raking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it before retying it. Most fell right back out though. Jacob laughed, adding the dark granules of instant coffee to the hot water and then poured in the creamer as he handed it to her. She took it with a soft, "thanks!" and took a long sip. She almost spat it right back out. Her cheeks bulged, but her manners thankfully kicked in before her impulse, and she forced a swallow.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, Jacob? I think your creamer is expired."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" He checked the jug, peering in at the off coloured liquid and then nodded approvingly. "Oh no, it's good, it's nowhere near spoiled! I made it myself y'know!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh great.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sheepishly grinned, and then he handed her a shaker. Oh thank god, <em>sugar</em>! She dumped a heaping helping into her cup, quickly stirred it with a finger and took another sip. '<em>Aspartame.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Well. Better than nothing, and it definitely helped with the taste. Kind of. She took another sip as R.O.T.H floated beside her, making little beep noises. Nikki turned to him, foregoing trying to drink the stuff for now and reached up to, well, no better word for it than <em>pet </em>the robot-thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like someone likes you." The older man chuckled, making his own cup of coffee. He forewent the creamer, Nikki noticed. "I haven't seen R.O.T.H warm up to anyone that fast! Mind you we don't get a lot of visitors here, and hardly any of them are of the ah," he made a motion with his hands and Nikki interjected:</p><p> </p><p>"Reputable sort?"</p><p> </p><p>"The wha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reputable. Good. Upstanding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Yeah upstanding. That's the word. I'll take it as a good sign that R.O.T.H likes you."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki peered around the area, and finally remembered to ask: "What time is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"About sevenish in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>She was shocked. It'd felt like twenty minutes had rolled by, but it had been hours? Well. It was so <em>dark </em>down there; there was no sun, no light at all save for the neon. One power outage and everyone would be walking into everything around there! Perpetual night. Huh. A kingdom of twilight.</p><p> </p><p>"A<em> dead man's hand under the twinkle of a fading star.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Jacob paused from where he'd gone to put the jug away, staring at Nikki like she'd lost her damn mind. "Huh? Whatcha saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Sorry it's a poem, T.S. Eliot." <em>'Change the subject, change the subject-!'</em> "Where's everyone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deliveries! They should be back in awhile though. You hungry?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Not really.'</em> "Kinda!"</p><p><br/>A big smile crossed the old man's face as he went over to the oven nearby and opened it. A funky smell suddenly filled the room and Nikki's upset stomach began to churn again. "Well I happened to make a fresh batch of my okra mayonnaise muffins!"</p><p> </p><p>He set them on the bar a little too close to Nikki and her stomach really began to do flip flops at the smell. Her senses were high tuned sure, so maybe it wasn't <em>that </em>bad but- she swallowed, fitfully hoping to settle her stomach by sheer willpower alone. Now more than ever, she missed her pa's cooking. It smelled worse than <em>durian </em>and that was saying something! Oh crap Jacob was staring.<em> 'Say something! Say something!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's, uh, an <em>interesting</em> combination. Usually you put fruit in instead of uh," she eyed the muffins with a growing sense of doom, "<em>Ma</em><em>yonnaise." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well fruit's a bit tricky to grow down here, so I had to improvise a bit. And here it is, the improvisation of the century! Texas and Chuck <em>love </em> these things!" Jacob swept his hands over the tops of the offensive pastries like a proud sous chef.</p><p> </p><p><em>'How?!'</em> Nikki thought incredulously and an alarm bell went off in the back of her mind. <em>'Hold, on. Fruit. Food. How hard is it to come by? Oh no.'</em> Someone would eat anything, provided they got hungry enough! Were they starving down there? She decided to not ask <em>that</em> specifically, but pieced together another route. "So ah, do you cook everything for the Burners?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh they do takeout a lot. I tell 'em though, "that food's gonna make you sick eventually, it's all artificial!" but they don't seem to really mind that fact. My food though? It's much better, it's all organic and plant based." Jacob was beaming ear to ear as he told her so. Nikki nodded, to be polite, trying to nod when appropriate to. She fidgeted though, scooting a few seats down the bar to get away from the muffins. </p><p> </p><p>"That's good!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you give one a try?" He scooted the muffin tray down, right back into her line of smell.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed hard again. '<em>Oh no.'</em> "Aah, I ah-" Her stomach gurgled and she tensed up, arm going around her middle. "Sorry, I don't think it's gonna sit that well right now." Nikki quickly excused herself, grateful that her anxiety lead to stomach aches.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha, gotcha. I do have ginger tea if that'll sit better." The man offered and with a relieved sigh she gratefully accepted the offer.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, mug in hand, and book as well, Nikki settled back onto her bed, sipping slowly as she tried to lose herself in her library books. She hadn't had much of a chance to read them since she'd been only looking for supporting evidence. It was rare she got a distraction free opportunity like this!</p><p> </p><p>.... and yet .... "<em>One would want more, one would need more.</em>" Nikki muttered in frustration. Her stomach ache wasn't dying down, no matter how much of the tea she drank or how many times she visited the washroom (thank god indoor plumbing's still a thing). She was also feeling increasingly agitated with the break in her routine, being thrust into a new environment <em>literally </em>with no warnings and no time to get ready. She'd just fallen into this, and it was grating on her. She dropped the poetry collection and picked up her book on the DSM-5, for her paper in <em>Deviance and Conformity</em>. Flipping through the long winded, highly detailed and technical writing gave her something to fixate on ... for all of ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, she threw it across the room (not far to go) and broke down into another fit of tears. She kicked, squirming uncontrollably. Her stomach <em>cramped </em>and she just wanted-- she just--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I wanna go home' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I wanna go home, home, home home home'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikki came to awhile later, blinking. Had she passed out? She hadn't felt lightheaded. She must have cried herself to sleep. She checked her tea and it was cold. Nikki sighed, but didn't feel like getting up just yet. She laid there, just keeping her eyes shut and letting her mind wander on whatever tangent it wanted to: poems mixed together, tracing letters in the nubby fabric of the blanket below, daydreaming adventures TV show characters would get up to in <em>her</em> shoes.</p><p> </p><p>A car door slammed. Nikki sat bolt upright, and looked towards the door. She stood up, blinking, and peeked out of the door, hearing faint voices echoing from downstairs. The Burners were back. Her mind craved stimulation, something to fixate on that wasn't written down. She walked out of her room, the cup in hand, her excuse for reappearing and headed for the bar area. "Oh hey, you're up!" It was the afro guy (Ditch? Dash?) who spoke with a smile and friendly wave. He was incredibly tall next to Nikki, going up beside her. "You sleep good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thank you." She smiled politely but that's as far as that conversation went. Nikki put her mug in what she presumed was the sink, and rinsed it out. The Burners were sitting down at the bar, talking, not really paying much attention to her. Or maybe they were trying to not stress her out more? She walked by, not saying anything to any of them, unsure but it was the guy around her height with the baseball cap who flagged her down. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Time Girl!" Nikki paused, and looked over at him. "Did you have pizza back in your time? We were all kinda-"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas don't bug her right now." The redheaded girl (Julie) chided, frowning a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no it's okay! Ah, yeah. We did. I just, couldn't eat it. Lactose allergy." <em>'T.M. Fucking-I!'</em> "I, you guys like pizza?"<em> 'Doi. Everyone and their mother does.'</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we do." Dutch shared a glance with the others and Nikki inwardly cringed. She backed away from their spot, going to stand near Chuck, fascinated by the glow of the screen and the fact it was <em>holographic. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Jesus.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You kids doing Antonio's tonight?" Jacob asked, in the back of the bar area, working on cooking something. Nikki was dreading becoming hungry enough to eat anything Jacob cooked. God help her when that day would come!</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, twirling the keys to his car (death trap) on his index finger with all the confidence of a cartoon hero. "Yup! It's my night to go pick up. Chuck, you wanna ride?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, noooo thank you! I've been in that car long enough today! You'll be going solo on this run." The blonde shouted from his spot, in front of neon green holographic screens. His fingers were almost <em>dancing</em> across it and the lines of code were going so fast that Nikki's head spun. <em>Dancing. </em><em>Music. </em>Nikki wanted Spotify back <em>so </em>badly...!</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, Nikki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've been standing there for five minutes and, uh, just staring. You good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh." <em>'No, obviously.'</em> "Just, tired." She was getting increasingly, frustratingly restless. She wanted to just, read, but she couldn't focus. Her routine was fractured. She had <em>nothing</em> and it was- she was starting to feel the twilight creeping in. She kept her hands in her pockets, shifting her weight a bit from foot to foot. "Sorry if I was creeping you out. I space out sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was her tone. Maybe it was something in her stance or her eyes but Chuck didn't buy her 'just tired' for a solid second. His lips thinned, and then he brought up; "Why don't you go with Mike-?"</p><p> </p><p>"NOPE!"</p><p> </p><p>She slapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassment overshadowing her restless anxiety and depression. Oh god, <em>strike her down now</em>. Thankfully no one else heard it, and Chuck didn't seem upset by it, just startled as he hunched himself inwards a bit. She removed her hand to wave it about, trying to assuage her social faux pas. "It's nothing personal I swear! I just- the car isn't-" She tried to word it as nicely as possible but English and grammar weren't working anymore. She blurted out the damning words buzzing in her head; "It goes too fast and I'll throw up if I go back in there."</p><p> </p><p>"I gotcha." He nodded, pausing in his typing and then got up, heading over to the Burners and grabbed Mike's arm, pulling him away for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki glanced back at the screen, the glow stinging her tired eyes almost. <em>Poke it, </em>said her impulse. <em>'No,' </em>argued her rationality, <em>'It's not ours and we could mess something up. Do <span class="u">not</span> poke it!' </em>Her fingers twitched in her pockets. <em>Poke it. 'Don't poke it!' Poke it. Poke it. Poke- </em></p><p> </p><p>"Nikki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Iwasn'tgonnatouchit!" Came out in a jumble, hands fisting and nails digging in. Mentally she slapped her palm into her face. <em>'Nice.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Uhh. Okay. Listen, Mike said he needs to stretch his legs. You guys would be walking, Antonio's is only about half a kilometer away if that'd work?"</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders relaxed. '<em>YES!' </em>"Yeah that'll work."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Chuck, as friendly and as warm as she could gather before darting a few feet to fall in line behind the tall lanky leader. She followed him down the steps, past where the cars (death machines) were all parked and through the metal gates that slid open with an absolutely <em>grating</em> noise. She covered her ears until it finished, and then tailed Mike down the slope, into the dimness below. Her attention was drawn every which way by the wide expanse of just, cables bigger than <em>she </em>was and Nikki's head was spinning with all the sudden information she was receiving and the questions brewing in her mind. <em>How are they so big, how long did they take, oh my god are the all electric or are some just piping? Does anyone come down here for maintenance-?</em></p><p> </p><p>A yelp and Nikki realized she'd walked a bit too fast and stepped on Mike's ankle, nearly tripping the man. "Oh god sorry!" She winced, skittering back and Mike turned towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Walk on your own two feet!"</p><p> </p><p>It took Nikki a second to see his grin and realize he wasn't mad at her. "Haha, yeah, that would be the smart thing to do!" She chirped and darted to his side, deciding to keep pace with the man (wait how old even was he?). "So uh," <em>'How old are you? Wait no, too personal.'</em> "Antonio's is-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pizza. Don't worry, it's not actually cheese they use. It's a soy product. Real cheese is a luxury down here."</p><p> </p><p>"Never in my life have I been more happy to hear that." Nikki sighed, actually relieved.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, welcome to Motorcity, home of soy cheese," Mike chuckled. "Lots of the stuff down here is okay for certain diets for people who just don't eat certain things." He shrugged his large shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Upstairs isn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actual food was replaced with Kane Supplements ages ago. Square, tofu textured blocks. Kinda flavored also not so much."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki grimaced. "What is that place, hell?!?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's one way to describe it. Coming down here was definitely a change."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you're, from up there?" She pointed up at the top of the insurmountably tall dome above them, and wondered what this city above them was like. But if they were eating legit <em>space food</em>, well maybe it wasn't such a great place to live.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I used to- well it's not super important. I worked for Kane, figured out his game and decided I didn't want a part of that. Now I fight him and anything he tries to do to enslave Motorcity." He smirked at the mention, eyes focused forwards, as if anticipating something to pop up on cue.</p><p> </p><p>"Kane, is, who?"</p><p> </p><p>Mike jerked to a halt, head turning down to look at Nikki but then recognition flooded his face. "Right, you're, not from around here. Kane's the CEO of Kane Co, the guy who built Deluxe. He's been trying to stomp out Motorcity for as long as I've been alive, and I used to buy into his story about this place being a criminal hotbed."</p><p> </p><p>"And, he was wrong, right?" Nikki asked, tripping almost over a pothole she didn't notice, but righted herself quickly. She didn't need another set of scrapes! Mike hadn't answered her. "... right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh. No he was right! He was just lying about his game plan to clean up Motorcity. If civilian lives are at stake, I'm not going to rest until he's tried for his crimes against humanity. There are a lot more innocent lives trying to survive down here than any criminal ones."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Damn. He's such a badass. He's talking about fighting a super villian like it's nothing! Man, I'm way out of my depth down here. Useless.' </em>"I- that's, noble of you."</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughed, and shook his head. "Ah well, I wouldn't call it 'noble', more like, repaying my debt to society."</p><p> </p><p>"By driving a really fast car with guns." She got another laugh as a response to her (actually serious) point.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I guess to you it's weird but, the drones and things we have to fight down here, they're serious threats. Down here, we got a saying: live fast, live free! And that's what I fight for. So, tell me Nikki," he immediately changed the subject, "what's it like in the past?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, I uh," She was caught off guard. What kind of a question was that? "I, there's no dome, for starters." She motioned up to the object in question, still feeling overwhelmed by how big the damn thing was! "And," she looked around for things to talk about, "all of this here used to be, residential I think? Or apartments. I was never in this part of the city really."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, okay." There were several beats of silence. "Do you drive?"</p><p> </p><p>She snorted loudly. <em>'Me, drive. Oh god.'</em> "I ah, no. I take public transit. Buses, light tram, that sorta thing." Mike's brow furrowed. "Don't- isn't there, transit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tran- what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh. Boy. Uh," she startled to motion with her hands to try and describe what to her had been a constant part of her life. She started to describe them, the long narrow vehicles with seats in rows and you had to pay to get on, but then noticed he was looking off in the distance again and paused. "... Ever vigilant huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh, sorry. I'm just- what you said."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki would have called his remark dismissive but, no. There was something familiar in his tone, and the way he was looking around was a lot like hers. He was distracted by the hum of the neon, the shadows of the buildings, the crackling and creaking going on all around them. "Do, you do that a lot?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Do what a lot?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Lose focus on what someone's telling you, or when they're talking. If you don't, connect, to what they're saying you're kind of- it's like a switch flips. You just can't focus and you look for something else to focus on." By the widening of Mike's eyes (he was expressive thankfully) Nikki knew she'd made a connection. <em>'Radar's never wrong!' </em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"You, do that?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I mean I don't like forced small talk same as the next person but my attention is divided between you and-" she saw a flicker of neon and her head swivelled towards it. "Everything that catches my eye. 'Magpie Brain' is my name for it."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"What's, a magpie?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Oh. Yeah. <em>'How do you explain a magpie? Are birds even a thing down here?'</em> "Never mind. It's- are you just, this way? Constantly?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Mike nodded. "Only when I walk places. Driving's, different. I can just see where I'm going and I'm going for it and I'm there instantly. That's what I love about it, the thrill and the speed and it's absolute freedom. I choose where I want to go."</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p>Nikki was right on the money with Mike. She picked up his string of thought and ran with it. "I'm more of an, unfocused, restless sort? I just have to constantly be stimulated." She explained as they walked into the thick of the buildings now. The garage was far behind them. "Like, my music. That's what I was freaking out over so much yesterday. I use it to sorta just, settle my mind and relax but the- my phone doesn't work down here. Well, it doesn't work because I'm in a time where my phone's obsolete. So, no music. Nothing to fixate my restless mind."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Restless. Hah! You just described me Nikki. We once went like two weeks without any word from Kane or his bots and I was going stir crazy!" he chuckled. "I think I washed Mutt five times, cleaned the storage closet ten times, and overhauled the engine twice."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Gotta be constantly doing something, gotcha. I'm more just, two modes of existence: hyperfixation or bouncing from activity to activity to try and get my dopamine levels normal. Thankfully the meds help so it's not a problem anymore." She said and then realized with a sinking sensation she'd <em>left </em>her medication at home, which explained part of her cramping stomach. Withdrawal. <em>Fuck.</em> No wonder she was getting distracted constantly! "Anyways, I'm glad to find someone else here who's ADHD. It's an absolute relief!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"... A- what?" Mike stopped and looked down at Nikki. She had his full attention now, but she stumbled over how to respond.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"ADHD? Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder?" </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Never, heard of that. Is, that a bad thing?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Mike that's- that what <em>I</em> have that makes me this way, like you. The restlessness, the hyperfixation, the need for constant stimulation, and something engaging? That's ADHD. That's <em>me</em> and, you're describing the things I do kinda."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"There's, a name for what I do. There's actually a name." Mike's grin spread his face into a full on smile, almost toothy, and she startled a bit as he laughed and whooped. "I knew it! I knew it, I just- I knew something was-! None of the others are like this. So, there's an actual name for it and you have it too? That's incredible!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Nikki, fully attentive to Mike now began to list off: "ADHD, autism, sensory processing disorder, generalized anxiety disorder- yeah I got a slew of stuff."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I've, never heard of any of those things. Are they all- is it, bad?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Well-" <em>'Yes.'</em> "Yes and no, it just depends on the situation. For instance, right now, walking and talking to you is killing my anxiety off but I can't listen to my music, give my routine structure like I normally do and my ADHD is just seeking <em>something </em>stimulating to do since I ah, don't have my meds on me to help combat that. And, I tend to ramble a bit like this." She then paused. "How do you not know about mental disorders or illnesses?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"We- well. I know, your brain can get <em>sick </em>just, there's no other words for it. And your brain being sick is just, not allowed in Deluxe. If it causes you to not perform to Kane's expectations, you're labelled a Dog."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"... what?" She gave him a bizarre look. "A <em>dog </em>? As in "woof woof"?"<em> 'What the actual fuck?'</em></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"People like me are just, considered to be less than animals when we fall out of line: that's why we're labelled Mutts or Dogs. They're slurs. But I twist 'em around and turn 'em into something positive." He smiled. "Which is why my car's called Mutt."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Oh, the green d-" she almost blurted it out but made a quick save, "the green decked out one. Yeah. That's, actually kind of cool."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was like taking back 'gay' or 'queer' in some senses. Huh. Wonder if, those definitions survived down there too? Hold on. If, there weren't definitions for mental illnesses or disorders that survived, and Mike had come down to Motorcity and still didn't know, did anyone know? Did the DSM-5 (or 6 or whatever iteration) survive out here? Or was that knowledge lost to time? What other knowledge was lost? Nikki's brain began to spiral inwards, at all the possibilities and problems she was now realizing. Mutt was a slur, a slur reserved for the mentally disabled. How long had that been in the language? When did it get started? What about what Mike said, about if you didn't 'fall in line' you were labelled as something awful? Oh god what the hell was going on with this place? Her boot crunched something and she paused, lifting it to see shards of clouded glass beneath the tread of the shoe. She looked up, and saw the shell of a tall building. Wait. What street were they on? She thought they were in more of a residential area but this was more downtown. Her fingers twitched as she looked across the street, at where the car had been t-boned just yesterday in her time.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> "... this all used to be glass."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Huh?" Mike stopped, turning back to look at Nikki, who was staring up at the building with wide eyes.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"That was a skyscraper. It was just, full of offices I think." Her brain was scrambling to connect the dots. "All the glass around here used to be in the window frames." She pointed at the metal frame. "Yeah, I know this place!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Wow really?" He came up beside her and looked up at the building. "I mean, I can't imagine this place ever being complete. What was it before you said, an office?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Nikki nodded, and looked up and down the street. "That was a Dunkin' Donuts. That was a doctor's office and those were all businesses." She pointed them out, down the road they were going. "It's, so, jarring to see everything like this. It's all rundown and broken."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I would've had no idea. Lots of these buildings are just abandoned. Well, a few aren't so much."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Aren't so-?" She stopped short upon seeing a pair of kids run out across the street, the duo laughing. They were carrying toy foam swords that looked chewed up, smacking each other with them. They were dressed in clothes that looked worn and their shoes were duct taped. They stopped, gasped and waved at Mike, who waved back to them. They took off, into the twilight, vanishing between buildings.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Yeah, some of 'em are inhabited," he told her with a shrug. "People just try to hide from Kane's Bots when they come down here. They make homes for themselves in these places, they're the least likely to be attacked."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>'This feels so unreal.'</em> Nikki thought to herself, bewildered. The dome above became less scattered with cables, and more littered with the pinprick of electrical lights above. It gave the impression of stars, in her mind. She tried to trace out patterns with her eyes but failed to find even a semblance of constellations. The road they were now walking across was like a tarmac, a runway maybe. Where even was this? Any semblance of familiarity melted away when they cleared the half-standing skyscrapers, now obsolete.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You doing okay?" Mike asked, breaking the silence again. Guess they both couldn't stand a wordless night.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p> </p>
        <p>"I- I don't know. This all feels- it's so <em>jarring</em>. Everything's familiar, but it isn't, but it is. I know areas we're going through but so much has changed that it's tripping me up. And then there's the whole fact that, you don't know things I know, things that everyone I talk to knows. Mental disabilities don't have definitions, there's no public transit- everything's just, gone. It's gone and I feel so, so," <em>'Lost. Alone.'</em> "Lost. I go to university, I study literature. I-"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Hold on! You, study <em>what</em>?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Literature. English, literature. Books. Uhm, writings."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"There's- that's a thing, you do?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"I, yeah. Is that also something that was wiped out?" Mike looked away, stopping, looking down. "Uhm, Mike?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"... he lied ..."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"What?"</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p>"Is- does, Detroit in your time have schools, and medicine, and laws, and enough food?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Wh- of course it does? I mean look at me!" She poked her cheeks. "I'm not pudgy because I'm starving!" Mike turned away again, but his stride was a bit faster. "Mike? Hey, wait up!" She darted after him. Nikki recognized the fixation, the running thoughts going on because it's what she had been doing all night.  "What's this all about? You kind of left me hanging."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"We were lied to, about the past. We were told that it was uncivilized and lawless, a Dark Age for humanity that lead to everything being destroyed. He made it look like Deluxe is better because it shows humanity's progress, it's survival and thrive. Motorcity's a reflection of the Dark Age and, everything Kane hates. If Kane learns you're here, and that you could undo everything he's made up to keep everyone under his influence, he'll do whatever it takes to silence you."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Nikki gulped. "Oh. Great." Inwardly she had started to panic all over again.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Whoa, uh, I didn't mean to freak you out that much. Don't worry, he doesn't know, just be careful. Don't let anyone know, just us Burners. Got it?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Yeah." <em>'No fucking pressure. Haha, I'm gonna die down here!' </em></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Finally, they approached their destination. Antonio's looked nothing like something Nikki could have ever imagined: it was open air, like the bar of the Garage, nestled underneath what appeared to be tree roots. A neon sign flashed, echoing the silent proclamation of Antonio's name. She heard the murmur of people and then saw them; their clothes were worn and a bit ragged. But the atmosphere was warm and inviting, and Nikki could smell the aroma of tomato and bread as soon as they walked in.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Mike Chilton!" A man, portly, dark skinned and with a thick accent grinned as he walked up to the pair. "How's everyone's favourite freedom fighter?" A big hand clapped on the taller man's shoulder, both wearing jovial smiles.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Mike laughed, at ease, and Nikki felt herself unwinding in the light and life. Some things hadn't changed, no matter how many years she was in the future. "Doin' alright!" He grinned. "I'll take three of the usual, bringing 'em home for the gang."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Of course!" He then looked down at Nikki. "Who's your new friend? A new Burner by chance?"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Nah, not yet anyways!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he said so. Nikki tensed up, feeling like she'd been thrown headfirst into the deep end of a swimming pool.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Yeah, hah, we just met. I'm fr- mm?" She jolted when he clapped a hand over her mouth, and she glanced up. He still had that big grin on his face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"From the other side've the city!" Mike kept his tone light, not missing a beat. "Never been out this way before."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Oh! Well you'll be happy to know my pizza is the <em>best</em> in Motorcity!" Antonio beamed, taking absolute pride like Jacob had with his, <em>questionable </em>cooking. "Go on, take a seat, and I'll get your food out <em>in fretta.</em>"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Nikki blinked, nodded, confused even as Mike removed his hand. He took her by the shoulders and steered her over to the booth and Nikki was grimacing as she sat down. "Sorry, ugh. That tends to happen a lot."</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Believe me, I get it. We're- uh-- what did you say? A-C-H-E?"</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"That's <em>ache,"</em> she giggled, then corrected; "ADHD."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>They ordered their drinks (yes, soda, thank heavens!) and she settled down in the booth. If she closed her eyes, she could picture everything being a little sit down somewhere on the city's outskirts. She could picture herself back in her time, vividly, the gentle roar of traffic outside among the hum of people talking. <em>Lots </em>of people talking. Ugh. Her mind was starting to buzz with all of the voices incoming, trying to sift through them. She forced her eyes open, fidgeting, meeting Mike's gaze.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"So-" she began to ask him something but then laughter broke out. Nikki peeked up, over the pleather and around a root-like wall to peer at the source. Five guys, all sporting similar clothing and, well, what better word to describe it other than <em>aesthetic</em>? They seemed a bit rowdy, talking together about something, and everyone else seemed to back off and away from them. A tap to her hand, breaking her from her fixation; </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Staring's rude. Duck down."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"Oh." She did so, blinking in confusion. "What's with the guys in the overalls? They seem, uh, energetic."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"The Mama's Boys, they're another gang. Don't worry, Antonio's is neutral ground but we don't interact. Mostly we're on not-so-great terms with 'em-- thanks!" He paused as a waitress came over, setting down the plastic cups. She winked at Mike, and then walked away. He seemed not remotely phased by the flirt that Nikki noticed (a rarity). "We're not on the best terms. None of the gangs are. You, seem surprised."</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>"I didn't think there were <em>more </em>of you guys." Nikki deadpanned as she took her cup and had a long sip of her orange pop.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Yeah, there's more than just us Burners down here," he chuckled. "People with cars usually form gangs. You got us, Mama's Boys, Weekend Warriors, the Amazons," he counted off on his fingers casually, like he was naming types of fruits.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>A pause. "Do they all drive as nuts as you do?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Mike burst out laughing, Nikki just fidgeted. "Oh wait, you're serious. Yeah." He grinned, leaning back in his seat. "We all drive "as nuts" as I do."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"How have none of you killed yourselves doing that?! Ho-<em>ly</em>! I can't drive as is, but you guys are really driving my conviction to never get behind the wheel when I get home!" She threw her arms up in the air, causing Mike to laugh again.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>"Years of practice," he sighed after he finished, taking a sip of his drink. "Well, actually, not really. I've only been down here two years. But I guess I was just always meant to get behind the wheel and drive. Cars aren't a thing in Deluxe."</p>
                <p><br/>"Where you grew up." Nikki made the connection.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"He used to be a Cadet, believe it or not!" Antonio startled her as he walked up to their table, with three boxes stacked, one on top of the other. Nikki could almost <em>taste </em>the smell of the pizza rolling from the boxes. Oh lord, she was <em>so</em> hungry it wasn't remotely funny. She'd forgotten, in her belly aching and her anxiety and fixation that all she'd had that day was ginger tea and the pop she'd been swinging back like no tomorrow. "Half off, Chilton. Tell the Burners Antonio says 'hi, come around soon!'."</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>"You got it!" Mike grinned, digging out his wallet and paid the man before he got up.</p>
                  <p><br/>"Wait, we're not eating here?" Nikki's voice was soft and pitiful, she didn't mean it to get that way.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Mike instantly looked apologetic and sat back down. "Oh, uh, we can stay! Did you need to eat something?" When she nodded, he flipped open a box and motioned to the steaming pie. "Go ahead. You're staying with us, there's plenty." Pepperoni. Nikki didn't realize she'd eaten it until her tongue was slightly burnt from the sauce and soy cheese. It tasted <em>so </em>good, like manna from heaven. "Whoa! Easy, breathe!" He handed her a napkin when she was done wolfing down the slice, wiping it away. Screw manners, her stomach had <em>food</em> and food that didn't smell like the back of a dumpster. No wonder the Burners never ate Jacob's food when they had this!</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>They left after her second slice and a guzzle of soda, Nikki volunteering to carry one of the boxes with her as they walked into the night. She hiccuped once or twice, but felt better now that she'd eaten. They'd walked in silence for a bit, not really sharing or asking much until Nikki remembered what Antonio had said. "What's a Cadet?" Mike hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it again. "Sorry, if that's too personal-!"</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"It's fine! Really." He reassured, and went quiet for a moment again. "Some people in Deluxe qualify for Kane's special enforcement program. You sign up, and if you make the cut, you get in as a Cadet and work your way up the ranks." he explained as they crossed the dilapidated skyscrapers again. "I worked my way up and, when I was seventeen I became a Commander."</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                    <p>Nikki balked. "How old are you right now?!" Seventeen? No way. He looked older than she was! <em>'Maybe it's because he's so tall?'</em></p>
                  </div>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"Nineteen? I think? I don't really pay attention to my birthday anymore." Mike shrugged casually. "I left Deluxe shortly after I reached Commander status so it's not like it matters."</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"I- jeez." He was just a <em>year </em>younger than Nikki, maybe less. "I'm twenty. My whole claim to fame right now is just graduating high school and, I barely accomplished that." <em>'Unfocused. Unmotivated. Tried hard, too hard, failed every time. Great expectations, not so great results. Could have done so, so much more better if I'd been the right kind of smart.'</em></p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"I guess that's the difference between our times, one of the bigger ones anyways." he chuckled. "I was able to enlist at fifteen. Education stops around then anyways, and you're assigned your role in Deluxe's infrastructure. Never really fit the mould though. I like it down here a lot more, especially now knowing Kane lied about it. I get to live my life the way I want to, without anyone telling me how to."</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"You seem, really put together. I barely know what the hell I'm doing." She admitted as they trekked up the road, the garage drawing nearer now. "And it keeps feeling that way every year."<em> 'Why are we dumping our problems onto him? He won't get it, you're privileged.'</em></p>
                </div>
                <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>As if hearing her inner scolding, Mike reached out and grasped her shoulder a bit. Nikki didn't pull away, looking up at him. "To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing most of the time. I run a rebellion, so I gotta act fearless and everything, but, I'm scared ya know? I gotta assign people to things in the heat of the moment, watch their backs so nothing bad happens. I'm impulsive, and the decisions I make in the heat of the moment are also the ones that have put lives in danger. Up until tonight, I thought that the way I am was a problem. But if, you have answers and you understand, I don't feel so alone in this."</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Nikki, touched, decided to tell Mike the words that were easy enough for her to say, but the hardest to put into practice: "Don't be so hard on yourself. I, couldn't do what you do. Our brains are wired in ways that make problems but also give us ways to out think problems, if we're in the right situation. You're doing the best you can without the supports I've had all my life and you're twice as accomplished as I am. I think you're doing pretty good, whether you see yourself as the fearless bravado hero everyone else sees you as, or not."</p>
                </div>
                <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>The garage's walls were now in front of them. Nikki's legs ached from the walk. She'd feel <em>that </em>in the morning! Mike hit the code for the gates to open, stepping back, and took the pizza box from Nikki so she could cover her ears as the gears ground and shrieked. When they walked into the courtyard and it had shut, he finally spoke again:</p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>"Thanks Nikki. I, think I kinda needed that. But don't tell the gang I said any of that. Okay?" He smiled at her as they walked into the garage.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"I promise to try and not almost blurt it out." <em>'Did I do good?'</em></p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>"Guys! Pizza's here!" he called out, going up the steps in front of her.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    <em>'I think I did good.' </em>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Nature Yet Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Burners face an upgraded threat. Nikki learns her niche skills are a commodity few have in Motorcity or Deluxe. The Terras want those skills for their own use.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-This is the only place we haven't checked.-</em> Mike said over his comm-line, looking out across the swathes of green starting to overrun the metallic scenery.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>The Terra settlement. Great.</em>-</p><p> </p><p>"Well either we find that axle or 9 Lives just hit her final life!" Julie huffed, arms crossed and eyeing Texas.</p><p> </p><p>"Texas didn't <em>miss </em>that Bot, the Bot <em>dodged </em>Texas' totally accurate blast!"</p><p> </p><p>"We'd better be careful. This area's been overrun for awhile and there's no telling <em>how </em>many Terras will be patrolling." Chuck advised. "But I have to agree with Dutch, this isn't a great idea."</p><p> </p><p>"We're out of options." Julie sighed. "This is the only place that isn't on Duke's turf and isn't picked over."</p><p> </p><p>The Burners pulled up to a vine covered warehouse, the concrete building covered in cracks. The Terra's territory had slowly been growing over the last two years, the group pushing the boundaries of their village outwards. Mike wasn't sure if the recent growth was a tactical ploy, or a threatening warning. Either way, he wasn't looking forward to facing whatever greenery the toxic soup and Kaia's group had cooked up and planted! But they couldn't afford to lose a Burner, and they couldn't afford to pull Jacob away from trying to figure out what pieces were needed to rebuild the device. This was a second-to-last resort before making any sort of deal over it with the Duke and Mike was almost ready to go up against the Terras one to ten instead of dealing with <em>that </em>headache.</p><p> </p><p>They got out of their vehicles, pocketing their keys (a must and an ingrained habit) as they looked for a way in. "Watch the vines." Mike advised, cautious of the mutant plant growth. These were different than most of the plants he'd seen in the Terra's Territory when they'd been there the first time: there were flower bulbs in vivid hues of yellow and orange and red spanning the vines, closed, but the mere presence of them set off his alarm bells.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Dutch called out, motioning for them to follow. He'd found an opening on the side, the vine growth winding into the blown out chasm. Careful not to step on the ones slithering across the ground, the Burners filed in, tip toeing across the expanse. They found the building was nearly overrun, and Chuck groaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, they're everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, look at all the boxes!" Dutch pointed them out, half covered by the tendrils winding up and down the old shelves and the boxes scattered across the floor. "This place could keep us up an' running for years. Too bad the Terra Growth got here first."</p><p> </p><p>"Spread out, try to see if you can find anything." Mike ordered, but his hackles were raised and they stayed that way. This place was creeping him out.</p><p> </p><p>The Burners picked their way across the warehouse floor, trying to find any sign of the box. Each one was labelled with a set of numbers, a serial code it looked like. Whoever ran this place had a very set way of organizing, but to outsiders it seemed almost random. It didn't help the plants apparently knocked several of the shelves over and the boxes were scattered nearly <em>everywhere. </em>It would take them hours to find the axle unless they got lucky, or could find something to explain whatever kind of organization this place was doing!</p><p> </p><p>Texas whooped suddenly, startling everyone as he stood near a table. "Texas found a thing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you <em>not</em>?!" Chuck squeaked, hand on his chest. "What if the Terras heard you!"</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you find?"</p><p> </p><p>"A green binder thing, spells L-E-D-G-E-R."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Led- a Ledger? Texas that's great!" Mike perked up. "It's gotta have all the serial numbers in it!"</p><p> </p><p>Mike rounded the corner he heard Texas call out from, and froze up upon seeing that the table was wrapped in the vines and so was the ledger. Before he could tell the Burner to wait, the binder had been grabbed and yanked. The vine <em>ripped. </em>There was an ear-piercing shriek, the flowers around them unfurled and revealed terrifying toothy maws!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>RUN!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck's scream was heeded, the Burners foregoing caution as they raced out. Texas fell behind, his leg being snagged by one of the vines and he looked up as the flower <em>moved</em>, a sharp toothed mouth in the open flower widening impossibly as it went for him-! "HOOAH!"</p><p> </p><p>Never one to back down from a fight, Texas had pulled out his gun-chucks and delivered a combo slice and shot, slicing the vine snagging his leg and hitting the incoming carnivorous flower. He got up, and thankfully made it out of the warehouse without any further hindrance. The Burners got into their cars, put keys in the ignitions and drove out of there like bats out of Hell. Chuck's chest was heaving, his hands were shaking and he was ranting about how much he <em>hated </em>the Terra's plants, how much he <em>never</em> wanted to go back there, and so on and so forth. Mike couldn't focus on him because his mind was running a mile a minute on each thread of thought. Those were like the plants that the Terras had tried to use on Deluxe when they'd first met. They'd transformed, they'd been upgraded or grew those new flowers all on their own. They were <em>dangerous.</em> They needed to go back with flame throwers or more of Jacob's herbicide and destroy those things before any civilians were unlucky enough to happen across them.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Mike?</em>-</p><p> </p><p>He finally tuned back into reality, glancing down at Julie's comm-line. "Yeah, I read you, go ahead!"</p><p> </p><p>-<em>We got a problem. Well, more than one. Texas dropped the ledger back when the plant grabbed him.</em>- Mike groaned inwardly. -<em>He managed to grab a page from it, but it's-- you have to see this for yourself. It's nothing like I've ever seen before!</em>-</p><p> </p><p>The image popped up on Chuck's screen. He stopped his rant and his jaw dropped in absolute shocked silence. "Chuckles? Talk to me. What're we looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know. I honestly have no idea, I've never seen this before."</p><p> </p><p>Mike turned his attention off of the road for a second -<em>just a second- </em>and peered at the photo. His eyes widened tremendously. Looping lines on yellowed paper, forming one long <em>squiggly </em>vine-like, what even was this? Code? It couldn't be. The numbers were etched neatly next to each, whatever that was.</p><p> </p><p>If Mike was comfortable enough to do it, he would have cussed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nikki was reading on the couch (okay it was a car seat torn out and made into a couch). It had been a week since she'd arrived down in Motorcity in the year 3423, and she was becoming accustomed ever slowly to her new routine: wake up, go have a cup of coffee without Jacob's creamer and whatever leftovers she'd been rationed, hang out with Chuck on the couch and watch him code or watch movies he set up for her. If Mike was up and around, visit with him, or watch Dutch paint. Lunch she'd often skip and have a snack of a fruit that <em>looked </em>like a dragon fruit but had the taste of apple and peach (it wasn't a bad taste). Jacob, ever her saviour had fixed up an old CD walkman he 'found lying around' and gave her a stack of still functional CDs to listen to so she was finally able to survive the longer periods where there was nobody around and nothing to do. Or when at least she felt like the Burners didn't want to be bothered, which was a <em>lot. </em>Sometimes she swore they were speaking two different languages!</p><p> </p><p>She'd try to help Jacob (key word being try) whenever he was willing to let her with his grocery store or the snack stand, but being unfamiliar with the current technology made her ability to do most of the tasks obsolete. So, most days were spent like this: on the couch, listening to John Mulaney's "The Top Part" for the umpteenth time, trying to lose herself in Flannery O'Conner's "A Good Man Is Hard To Find". Jacob was behind the bar, having given her some of the chips about to go stale and a bottle of orange pop today. She didn't hear the car doors slam this time, the crunch and laugh track in her ears muffling everything.</p><p> </p><p>The Burners came in, catching her attention and she looked up. They were talking, all in a rush. Curious, she took off her headphones, tuning into their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"... Can't go back there, the Terras will kill us!" Chuck stammered. "We don't even know what it says!"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas says who cares, let's go back an' punch whatever show up!" </p><p> </p><p>"What about those plants we saw? They're carnivorous. Dammit, Chuck called it, this is a bad idea. We should just look elsewhere!"</p><p><br/><br/>"That place might be our only shot at gettin' the part," Mike spoke up after Dutch, holding something in his hands. "If we knew what it said. Maybe Jacob has an idea."</p><p> </p><p>"You rang?" The man poked his head up from behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Mike held out a paper, yellowed with age. "Yeah, can you make heads or tails outta this?" Nikki's eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob came out from around the corner. "Let's see what we have here." He grabbed his glasses, flicking them open and slid them on. He looked at the paper, then squinted. He tilted his head a bit, held it away from his face, then close. He then shrugged. "Looks a little before my time, kids." Was his answer. There was a collective groan from the Burners.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, that means dealing with the <em>Duke.</em>" Chuck sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Mike set down the paper on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki, now fully distracted from her book, clapped it shut and got up, heading over to the bar. "There's gotta be a way, there's always a way buddy. We just gotta put our heads together a bit, and we're definitely going back to-..." The rest of what Mike said was lost to Nikki, who was reading the paper and grew confused. What the? Hold on.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey what's this from?" She decided to ask, catching the group's attention as she held up the page and pointed to it.</p><p> </p><p>"A ledger for a parts shop. It's in Terra territory though, incredibly risky 't stay there for long."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki blinked at Dutch's explanation. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"One word: mutant plants."</p><p> </p><p>"That's two words." Julie quipped and Dutch huffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, we've been looking for a part but there's no telling if it's in there."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck looked uneasy. "And trust me there's no way we're going back there if we don't have to!"</p><p> </p><p>"But we don't have much of a choice. 9 Lives needs that axle or I can't drive and we're down a Burner, which is gonna make our job twice as hard." Julie surmised for Nikki. "Chuck can't crack that code, whatever it is."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about? The numbers here?" She touched the serial codes.</p><p> </p><p>"No, this." Chuck pointed at the swirling lines across the page.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki looked down at the page, brow furrowing. "It's, not a code though? It's just cursive."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what?" Mike blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cursed?!" Texas stared at her, jaw dropping. "Texas brought a <em>cursed </em>item to the garage? No wonder those plants were all crazy, they were probably cursed by that ledger!" He didn't seem to notice Dutch shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Cursive</em>." Nikki corrected. "Not <em>cursed</em>, and it's definitely not a code."</p><p> </p><p>Jacob glanced down at the page, tutting a bit. "Looks like a code to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well th- wait. You can read it?" Julie's eyes slowly widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? I- right. Over a thousand years in the future. So this is a kind of handwriting people used to do. It was phased out of learning when I was a kid but I thought it looked super pretty, so I learned how to write it. Hah, the amount of bullying I got for it was unreal-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki you can read what it says." Mike interrupted her urgently. "Like for real, you can read that! Can you tell us what's on it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah sure, gimme a sec!"<em> 'Whoa, never seen anyone that excited over cursive before.'</em> She read over it carefully, only taking a few moments to figure out what was etched into the almost ancient paper. "Well it's an inventory index all right, but there's not a lot filled out. Ah, here, let me read it out loud for you guys." Nikki backed up a bit as they almost crowded in on her. "05/07/2022... Damn, this is <em>four</em> years after my time! Ugh wait. Okay. Let's see, forty-five bevel gear boxes... forty-one herringbone gear boxes... wait <em>what</em> are you looking for specifically?"</p><p> </p><p>"8.8 Inch Rear Axle Shaft."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Rear</em> Axle Shaft? Uhhh..." she checked the paper. "Looks like whoever wrote this liked alphabetizing things. It's not gonna be on this page." A collective groan echoed. "If- if I had the ledger I could read it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Great, so that means going back to get the binder, bringing it to you, and going back <em>if </em>the axle shafts are even there." Chuck groaned, and Nikki winced. She felt for the guy, she could almost feel his anxiety permeating off of him. Mutant plants sounded like something out of a science fiction drama, and facing them in real life sounded worse.</p><p> </p><p>"... Hold on." Texas grinned. "What if-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, not <em>another</em> Texas idea." Dutch muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"We brought you with us? We keep you safe long enough to read it! Texas can punch out the Terras and man eating plants!"</p><p> </p><p>"... Uhhhh...." Nikki blinked. <em>'IS HE NUTS?! Oh god. Bad idea! That's a really bad idea.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked to Mike, who considered this for a moment and then nodded. "That's not, a totally bad idea but I don't know. It'd be on Nikki, and I know you're not comfy with the cars yet. We can figure out another way around this, don't worry!" A twang of guilt erupted in Nikki's chest. They looked, desperate. She could do <em>something </em>instead of sitting around and watching them come and go, being an unproductive bump on a log. "So plan B then-"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are sure I'm the only one who can read it?" Nikki interrupted, blurting out the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone paused, then Julie spoke: "Yeah, none of us can make heads or tails of it and 9 Lives is down until I can get the right sized part." </p><p> </p><p>Nikki took a deep breath in, <em>'This is a bad idea!'</em> exhaled, and then nodded. "Okay. Let's do it then."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Mike asked, and she nodded again. "Okay. We're going to have to drive there, think you can handle that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob gave me something to help, I'll be better off this time." Nikki reassured with a grin. "I shouldn't freak out <em>that </em>much!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"O-KAY MAYBE I UNDERESTIMATED THIS A <em>BIT</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>The speed was <em>intense</em> and they'd be in the car for awhile. Chuck had the sense of mind to sit in the back seat with her, much to her chargin as if she got sick and they needed to pull over, Chuck would <em>not </em>want to see her spew. He'd mentioned being squeamish and she didn't want to get him going. <em>'People are depending on you, come on, pull it together! Find something to talk about!'</em>"... soooo, uh, Terras. Why are they so dangerous?" Nikki managed to ask as they rolled along.</p><p> </p><p>"They're people who mutated." Chuck explained, "and lost their minds. They want revenge on Deluxe and will kill anyone, even innocent ones and <em>us </em>because we put a stop to them every time they try."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Eco terrorists driven to insanity? This is crazy, I'm crazy for even going near there! But, it'll be fine. In and out, no harm no foul. Nothing bad's gonna happen!'</em> "... and we're going right into their territory?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! Yup!" Chuck's smile was tight and anxious. "We <em>sure </em>are!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oooo boy."</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat. "Nikki I've, been meaning to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" She had screwed her eyes shut, holding the walkman in her hands tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you learned how to read and write that stuff on your own, and you got bullied for it?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened. Suddenly the impossible speed and the blurry tunnel vision around her melted away. "Yeah. Kids are cruel, what can I say? I always- I never really, fit in that well. I tried. I liked things everyone else did but then I had these quirks that people found weird. My parents were great, don't get me wrong, and I wasn't beaten up or anything ever. The teasing though, it stuck and I stopped doing it where people would see. Hm, most of my interests people don't really <em>get</em> or are useful in my time."</p><p> </p><p>"Like cursive."</p><p> </p><p>"Like cursive, poetry, literature and an interest in how societies work. I'm trying to find my place and contribute, but I don't exactly <em>fit, </em>you know what I mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I get that. All of us just never fit Kane's grand design." Chuck agreed, keeping his eyes on the woman in the backseat with him. "Misshapen cogs get thrown out. Is, that what's gonna happen to you if you don't contribute?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki struggled to find a cohesive answer. "Not like that, not <em>literally. </em>I don't know. I, guess it's more a personal thing? My parents won't be able to support me forever and I'd like to be able to live on my own without anyone helping but unless I find an employer who doesn't mind my brain being all," she motioned with her hands to try and illustrate what she couldn't describe, "messy or a field that accommodates me and what I need and I do what I enjoy, I- yeah. I don't like being useless even though I'm not as capable as everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"Well. So far, you're full of surprises Nik. Maybe you're a lot more capable than you give yourself credit for." Mike said from the front seat. "Heads up, we're about halfway there. Nikki, you doing good back there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm, kind of used to it a bit. Well, as long as I don't look out the side windows. Is it, cool if I plug into my music for a bit?" Chuck perked up, but then his shoulders noticeably sagged when she grabbed her headphones and slid them on, popping in a "Best Hits of Queen" CD and began to listen to the music. Her eyes shut, and by the time 'Another One Bites the Dust' ended, they were pulling up to a large brick and concrete building <em>covered </em>in giant, thick vines. Nikki's jaw dropped, sitting upright and gawking at it.</p><p> </p><p>They rolled to a stop, and she got out, a bit wobbly but managed to stay upright and wasn't really nauseous. She was still nervous as all get out looking up at the building as the other Burners got out, armed and ready. They were on their guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, tight formation. Just because there were no Terras around doesn't mean they aren't here." Mike advised. "Nikki, stay close. Don't touch the vines. We'll make sure you're guarded if any trouble appears."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Please don't jinx it.'</em> Nikki pleaded inwardly as she scooted into the middle of the loose circle the Burners made. Mike lead the charge, carefully stepping over a large vine laying across the ground. Nikki played copycat, stepping over the vines he did and eyed the vividly hued bulbs of the plants around. They looked like mutated roses, all red and yellow. They carefully made their way inside the shop, filing in in front of or behind the woman as they headed into the building. The Burners filed in, and eyed everything suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"... looks like the coast is clear." Dutch sighed in relief after a far too long, tense silence. "Texas where'd you drop that ledger?"</p><p><br/><br/>"Uhh," The man looked around, perking up when he spotted it laying on the ground, covered partially in torn plant matter. "There!" He did exaggerated flips and jumps over the vines spanning the floor, accompanying it with karate-movie-like noises. Somehow he <em>didn't </em>manage to brush up against a single one, standing still and picked it up. "Hey Time Girl, catch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-? AH!" She jolted forwards as Texas chucked it across the vines, fumbling but managed to clap it between her hands and steady herself, standing back upright. "Jeez! Be careful!"</p><p> </p><p>"This is <em>Texas </em>we're talking about, he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'careful'." Dutch shook his head as Texas repeated the same song-and-dance back over the vines. "So, what's it say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, I'm looking." She began to flip through the pages. "Remind me again what we're looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"8.8 Inch Rear Axle Shaft."</p><p> </p><p>"Rear Axle Shaft." Nikki began to flip through, but not sitting down meant she paced a bit, three steps to the left and then a sharp turn, three to the right. "Axle, axle, a-x-... okay, axle shaft, sh- there," step, step, step, turn- "rear. R- aha!" She tapped the square. "Found 'em! 8.8 belongs to box number," she squinted, "40039."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you guys heard her, Box 40039! Good work Nik." Mike praised her and patted her shoulder, Nikki perking up with a smile to match his. "Stick by me okay? We'll look for the box number."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, if it's organized by number, just look for the lettering on the shelf! It'll say what number of boxes would go on it."</p><p> </p><p>"That- that makes our job <em>so </em>much easier, my god!" Dutch sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, ah well, I wouldn't call myself <em>that.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki stuck by Mike as they darted across the vines, checking the shelves for their numbers. Nikki held onto the ledger, just to be on the safe side in case she or he or somebody forgot. "I might have to teach you guys how to write cursive for when I go home." She decided to break the tense, quiet atmosphere, peeking between shelves as she stepped carefully over a snaking vine.</p><p> </p><p>"Not much good it'll do, especially considering our languages are so different."</p><p> </p><p>"Say what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki I don't think you've noticed but the gang and I have trouble sometimes <em>understanding </em>what you're saying. You use these words we've never heard of before-" Mike looked at the engraved number on an overturned shelf but shook his head and stood back up. "- like '<em>in-con-se-quen-tially</em>' and '<em>so-ci-ology</em>'. You have names for things I and the others never heard of before."</p><p> </p><p>"Call the coffee maker a 'Keurig' once and you're pegged for life." Nikki muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only that but, I took a peek at your books and I can't make heads or tails of half of what they're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on. When did-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Point is, Nikki, you have words you use that we just don't get. Watch your step," she froze, almost stepping on a vine. He grabbed her hand and helped balance her as she lifted her legs carefully over. "I, don't know if it's just because of Kane or when the world fell apart. I don't know if we can learn to do what you do. Texts, physical ones were "formatted" for Deluxe or "lost forever". There's a lot of words that don't exist in text format in Deluxe. If you grew up down here you might not even know how to read anything at all."</p><p><br/>"That's- holy fuck." She read for schoolwork. She'd read all her life. She couldn't imagine just growing up and never being able to read something remotely expressive. She didn't miss how Mike flinched at her swear either. "Did- did any books survive?" She asked as they came across Chuck, paired up with Dutch, who was checking another shelf.</p><p> </p><p>"In those book cataloguing places yeah." Chuck caught Nikki's question.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean libraries?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh. Is that, what they're called?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"We just don't go to them often. We don't really need anything from there and it's been so long, it's hard to imagine anything survived."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's face fell a bit. "Could, we check? Just to be sure? After this I mean. It's already exciting enough for me for one day!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't see why we can't if we get some down time after this." Dutch shrugged. "Oh, hang on, this is the shelf here!" He went around the side and checked the half decayed cardboard boxes. "What was that number again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on," Nikki checked, fingers tracing down the paper to the product name and serial number: "40039."</p><p> </p><p>"4-0-0... 39, right here!" Dutch whooped and carefully pushed the box to an open gap in the vines, pulling it out and carefully blew a thin sheet of pollen off of the box. He pulled out an jackknife and slit the tape on the top open and his face lit up. "8.8 Rear Axle Shaft and not a ding on it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Woo!" Nikki cheered, caught up in the excitement (even though she knew nothing about cars) and then sighed. "So that's everything right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so let's blow this greenhouse before someone slips up an' we get chomped."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck, Mike, Nikki and Dutch met up with the others at the gap. "So in a day we'll get some of Jacob's herbicide and come back here, then kill off these things before they can spread further." The leader brought up as they headed for the cars. "Nice work reading Nik, couldn't have done this without you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, ah well, it isn't-"<em> 'Take the damn compliment.'</em> "I mean, thanks. I gotta admit though, maybe they were right about cursive being a useful skill. Well more useful than just writing fancy-schmancy letters."</p><p> </p><p>Something landed in front of Mike, and he stopped and then skittered backwards! "LOOK OUT!" He hollered and the Burners jumped back as vines <em>exploded </em>from the ground and wrapped the cars! Before Nikki could ask what was going on, people emerged from the corners, whooping and hollering. Mike held out an arm, keeping her back and behind them as he and the others pulled out strange looking weapons.</p><p><br/>"We're surrounded!" Chuck squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki stared at their ambush and saw that they were covered in strange paint, wearing leaves and bandanas and, <em>gas masks. </em>Oh god. <em>'I swear if one of them speaks with a British accent, I'm done. I throw in the towel, I forfeit!' </em>"L- let me guess," she asked Mike nervously, "Terras."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup."</p><p> </p><p>Texas was the first to charge, and the Terras and Burners began to duel. Nikki, having little combat experience and knowing she was leagues out of her element, tried to hide behind one of the cars but then someone was grabbing her arm and yanking her back! "Oh no you don't!" A raspy voice hissed as she was <em>slammed </em>into the hood of a vine-covered Mutt! Nikki yelped from the impact, trying to push away but the person above her was twice as strong and as big. They kept her shoulder trapped, leaning down and glaring at her with dark eyes. "You're not going <em>anywhere.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She was hoisted up, finally, arms being grabbed and pinned behind her. The ledger was dropped, something that caught the Terra's eyes. They swiped it, examined it with careful eyes as the Burners were overwhelmed and subdued. "... Don't kill them!" The order came from Nikki's captor yelled, stopping the group and they looked over at their leader. "No. They have use." He lifted the ledger above his head, keeping a wriggling Nikki stuck in place with his other hand. "Especially <em>this </em>one."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Nikki hadn't known animals could mutate until she was on the back of a white deer twice her size, and being held prisoner by ecoterrorists, being brought with the Burners back to the village. The air was warmer hear, and her eyes stung a bit from the fumes emitting from yellow puddles around the blackened earth. Mushrooms as tall as the former buildings of Detroit, maybe <em>taller </em>even stretched above her head.</p><p> </p><p>Even more Terras were around, whooping and hollering as the ambush party returned with their prisoners. The deer stopped, and the party's leader leapt down, grabbed Nikki and pulled her from the deer. She fell, on her side, wincing as she struggled to get back up. The other Burners were unceremoniously shoved off their mounts by their captors. Nikki was lifted, pushed to the front of the Burners and held still while they were forced to remain kneeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki? Don't panic, we'll get out of this." Mike told her. The hollering, hooting crowd parted like the Red Sea as a woman with a long green braid approached. "Kaia." He growled, staring up at what Nikki presumed was the leader of the Terras, given by the way the others were acting around her.</p><p> </p><p>The Terra who'd captured her let go, went over to Kaia's side and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes turned to Nikki, an eyebrow raising as she was handed the ledger. She opened the binder, peered at it's contents, eyes flickering as she examined the writing within. She then clapped it shut, and finally spoke: "Restrain the Burners. Cut the girl's binds."</p><p> </p><p>Her voice sounded muffled but no. There was something else to it, a strange warbling element to it that- Nikki was starting to really be scared. The Burners were hoisted up, and pushed over to a mangrove of vines. She watched them, tense and alert. Their restraints, and then hers were cut, and she rubbed her aching wrists. There was a series of yelps. Nikki turned her attention back to the gang and her eyes widened in horror as they were shoved <em>into </em>the vines, which wrapped around their arms and legs and torsos and heads!</p><p> </p><p>"GUYS-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, the plants take roughly two hours to crush someone to death." Nikki didn't want to know how <em>she</em> knew that. "Now then, as for you," she opened the ledger again and pointed at the handwriting. "You can read this, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y- yeah. Why do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have our reasons."</p><p> </p><p>"Well-" she batted the ledger out of Kaia's hand! "Well maybe I want to know those reasons before I agree to do something!" <em>'What am I doing?! That was hella stupid!'</em></p><p> </p><p>Kaia seemed unphased by Nikki. "Our reasons are going to remain our own. If you want to live past these next five minutes I suggest you stop reacting and <em>listen. </em>In any case, you know things <em>we </em>don't." The leader said, stooping down to pick it up. "Maybe you're just clever enough to pick it up, maybe someone taught you, I don't know. What I do know is that <em>you </em>are going to help us. If you don't, your friends will be <em>strangled </em>to death, and then so, will, you."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki gulped. "You definitely make a pretty, solid argument."</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl. Come along."</p><p> </p><p>With little other choice, Nikki followed Kaia over to a large hut, smothered in roots and overgrowth. Once upon a time, clearly it'd been a house. They had to be in a former suburbian area with the layout of this place, she knew that for certain. Nikki was shoved in through a door. The insides <em>reeked </em>of chemicals. It was dark, save for phosphorescent moss that lined the cracking walls, and everything was an eerie shade of neon green. Her exit was blocked off by the leader of the ambush party,<em> 'Kaia's second in command maybe? Can't bolt by him, he's built like an ironwood tree! Ironically. Ugh. Stupid time for puns Nikki!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Now then," Kaia dropped a stained white box on a wooden table. She opened the lid and pulled out a laminated notebook, Nikki's eyes widening. "I want you to read this." She held it out for the younger woman to take. Nikki grabbed it, flipped it open and peered in at the typed paper.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand, this is-" it was a grad paper, from the University of Michigan's evolutionary biology department, '<em>2024</em>'. "Do you just, want me to read it out loud?" When Kaia nodded approvingly, Nikki looked down and cleared her throat:<br/><br/></p><p>"<em>Abstract: ecology has prided itself in studying the regrowth capabilities of flora, and it's resistance in harsh environments. Being as such, the capability to give all flora this advantage to do so continues to elude science. However, new research data, as well as an experimental formula created by the primary researcher of this paper holds the answer to-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop." Kaia interrupted Nikki. "Where else does it talk about the formula?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh," Nikki peered at the paper, scanning it, looking for the keyword. She flipped through the typed paper, and finally found it. "<em>-this formula was tested on Group A with a placebo in Group B and store-bought Miracle-Gro brand. The plants were then observed for-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"The results."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>- Group A's response to Formula E was remarkable rejuvenation of the dying leaves and the rapid growth of the stem. The final result was Group A was a plant twice the size and formidably of Groups B and C.</em>"</p><p><br/>"Perfect." Kaia chuckled. "I want you to go through these notes and find the entirety of the formula." She held out a few old, worn spiral notebooks and placed them on the table next to the box. "We were able to piece together the first part, but the scientist we kidnapped form the surface refused to follow through. At least we now know the time frame for our new and improved vines." <em>Oh god. </em>"Now, I know rushed work is more sloppy, but I would like to remind you that the Burners are on a, <em>tight </em>schedule." Nikki didn't miss the malicious chuckle as Kaia punned the gang's predicament. "We'll be back in forty-five minutes. Have it found by then."</p><p> </p><p>They left Nikki alone, in the room, in the dark. It only took the girl two seconds to start panicking. "Oh god oh fuck oh god oh god!" <em>'I can't do this! 45 minutes?! She, didn't even say she'd let them go. They're not even going to let the Burners go, they're playing us! We're done for. Done! They'll kill me soon as I give them what they're looking for or I don't.'</em> She looked around, whimpering.<em> 'There's gotta be a way out of this. Think Nikki, come on, you're not stupid. You're not that stupid. Look for what they want, but think.'</em></p><p> </p><p>The funny thing about adrenaline was, when Nikki was in the middle of a sheer panic her biggest ideas started to pop up. As she began to scan the delicate, old pages of the notebooks looking for the formula, she realized it was in <em>cursive. </em>"That's why they kept me alive. They can't read this either, can they?" Okay. She had an advantage. Problem remained: she knew <em>nothing </em>about how science or chemistry worked. Judging by the chemicals around her, the Terras did. She couldn't bullshit a fake formula, she didn't know how to make an acid. Nikki fidgeted, nervous. There had to be <em>something, 'Come on!' </em></p><p> </p><p>She found it ten minutes later. The researcher, a student, recorded towards the back of one of the notebooks:</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I messed this up. The plants are tripling in size and choked out any others around them! They're hardy too, even with a milligram of the formula. This is dangerous, I shouldn't have done this. I have to change tactics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened. <em>There! </em>She flipped the pages, scanning over the jotted notes. <em>'Failure, failure, failure, fail- wait!' </em>she found the next entry: <span class="u">The formula works! I just applied it to the overgrowth and it decayed! There's a way out of this, I can change my research to combating invasive species. I'll begin tests with the other plants shortly and request an extension. It's basically the same formula anyways.</span></p><p> </p><p>"The same-- that's it!" She gasped under her breath and began to rifle through the box, looking for the student's name. She found another file, pulled it out and flipped it open. A grad paper, a completed one. It started the same, but words had been changed. The abstract described <em>invasive </em>species, how killing the plants off would destroy native species <em>unless </em>the herbicide was genetically targeting the plant. The formula used <em>samples </em>taken from the <em>invaders. </em>Nikki had her plan in her head laid out by the time Kaia's group got back. "I, think I found it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? That was quick." Kaia commented, and Nikki inwardly panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're threatening my- the Burners. It's amazing what kind of work gets done when you light a fire under someone's ass huh?" <em>'Shut up, shut up!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"So. The formula?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right! It's ah, a little complex but I can read it out to you." She forced a smile. Her face was flushed, her heartbeat hammering. '<em>Breathe. Hold it together. Act dumb.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Kaia turned behind her, and then nodded. Two Terras wearing torn up, old looking lab coats walked in, going up to the table with the most bunson burners and beakers. "Time is ticking kid. Start reading. And don't try anything."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki took a deep breath in, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she read the formula aloud. She licked her dry lips, hands trembling as Kaia circled the room like a predator. The scientist Terras followed her directions, creating a salve-like substance at the hour and a half marker. The Burners only had <em>half an hour.</em> God knew what sort of state they'd be in by now! "Now- now he says that ah, the plants- as long as you've added the <em>correct </em>cutting, you should be good to go. I'm paraphrasing mind you."</p><p> </p><p>"How is it applied?"</p><p> </p><p>"To the root base. The nutrients will be absorbed and boom!" Nikki paused for an awkward beat. "Big plants."</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, I'm quite impressed with you. I see why the Burners keep you around, you're smart enough." Kaia's praise felt sour in Nikki's ears. Her second in command grabbed Nikki again and pushed her out of the hut as the Terra leader and scientists filed out with her. But, ever vigilant, Nikki held onto the notebook. She was gonna need it. They went back over to the mangrove, the Burners all stuck but thankfully didn't look seriously hurt, although the increasingly pained groans were alarming her.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as they brought the salve over to the base of the mangrove, avoiding touching the vines as they took the Vaseline-like substance and started to smear it across the base of the plants! "No. NO!" Nikki screamed, struggling violently now, playing dumb. "YOU CAN'T! I DID WHAT YOU ASKED <em>PLEASE NO</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"I never said I'd let them go, now did I?" Kaia crooned as she watched the salve be absorbed and an eerie shrieking noise emit from the mangrove.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Come on, come on! Work, please work!'</em> She saw the colour at the base go from green to brown.<em> 'Yes, YES!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Wh-?" Kaia's eyes widened as the vines began to die, unravelling and freeing the Burners! They fell in a heap, but then staggered back up, and Nikki took the distraction as her chance.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'S.I.N.G!'</em> She went for S - Solar Plexus, ramming her elbow into the man. He snarled and loosened his grip, she stomped on his insole and it loosened entirely. She broke free and booked it, darting over to the salve mixture and scooped it up with her sleeve. She waved frantically to the Burners, yelling loudly - "WE GOTTA GO WE GOTTA GO <em>NOW!</em>" She high tailed it to Mutt, still covered in vines, racing by the Burners. "MOVE IT MOVE IT <em>MOVE IT!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The Burners hesitated, staring after her as Kaia screamed: "GET THEM!"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard her!" Chuck squawked and staggered after Nikki as she smothered the vines on the door with the salve.</p><p> </p><p>They crumbled, Chuck climbed in as she got the wheels, the Burners fighting the Terras behind them, running for their own cars. She dove for Whiptail next, slathering the wheels but the Terras were wising up to her. The second in command ducked a shot from a now up and running Mutt, going for Nikki who's only instinct at Stronghorn was <em>blind him</em>. She lifted her arm as he reached, but missed and smeared a gob of the salve on his arm. He screamed in sheer agony and Nikki clocked him across the face with her fist., him falling to the ground. She knocked the gas mask off. Her eyes widened in horror as an eye on his forehead <em>stared up at her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her scream echoed as the engines for the cars came on, and the Terras whooped and shrieked nearby. The man looked up, hissing, the green veins in his face going <em>brown </em>with plant death. He stared up at her, her stomach churned. He grabbed her leg, suddenly, and went to stab her with <em>was that a rock shiv-?</em></p><p> </p><p>A shot. The Terra dropped, yowling in pain, his glasgow mouth widening. Mike was shouting her name, there suddenly next to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. He almost threw her into the back seat of Mutt, slamming the door and slid over the hood of the idling car. He swung himself into the driver's side, gunned it, and they were moving. They drove, fast, far, clearing the Terra village in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's heart was hammering, she was hyperventilating. "- too close Mikey, <em>way </em>too close!" Chuck wheezed. "That vine was going to snap me in half any second!" His words broke her.</p><p> </p><p><em>'They almost died. We almost died. We- oh god-'</em> she started to cry, vision bleary.</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki? Nikki are you okay, did you get hurt?" Mike asked, peeking in the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"No, n- no I- are you guys okay? It went better in my head!"</p><p> </p><p>To her shock, Mike laughed. "I told you, you're full of surprises Nik."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"... and then we add a cutting of the plant to the mixture." Nikki read aloud to Jacob from the notebook, giving him the instructions needed to make the substance. It was a day after the very <em>exciting </em>events with the Terras. "Don't touch it directly with your hands, you'll get chemical burns. Apply to the plant, or at least the base of the plant, and boom! Bye bye Terror Flowers!"</p><p> </p><p>"'Terror Flowers', I like that." Mike called out. The Burners were nursing their sore muscles with hot water bottles, the yanking and pulling from the vines at least having some consequences.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, it just popped into my head!" Nikki shrugged as she clapped the notebook shut. Jacob was in the middle of whipping up the herbicide below. "I'll rewrite it so it's more like a recipe, in case the Terras try to use anything else. I'll sans the big words."</p><p> </p><p>"Great! I never want to go near a single green <em>thing </em>ever again." Chuck bemoaned from his position nearby, arm laying across a heating pad.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you came up with a plan that shortly. You sure you didn't ride with any gangs before us?" Dutch asked as Nikki brought him some of Jacob's chamomile tea. She flopped down next to him, feeling more <em>at ease </em>with the Burners. Almost dying brought you closer, it would seem.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Don't think about that.' </em>"No, I can't even drive." She responded as she stuck the notebook into her backpack for safe keeping. It took her a split second to realize he'd been joking and then added: "besides I can't actually believe that worked! I was totally bu-" <em>'Mike's in the room,'</em> "B.S.ing it. I made it up in two seconds. Never has my overthinking anxiety paid out so well!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Can't wait to see what else that mind of your's has got cooking." Mike grinned, shifted and winced.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki grinned a bit, sympathetically at Mike as she sat with her book in her hands.<em> 'Neither can I.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Round the Decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mutant rat gives Nikki a scare. A bigger scare from Kane makes her realize it's time to step up to the plate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Nikki stepped out of the back of Mutt, looking up at the ruins of the Detroit Public Library. Three weeks ago, she’d gone there to return a couple of books and inquire about any job postings, and they’d been talking about adding on a new section to the Children’s Section. Now it was dilapidated, half crumbling brick and mortar and concrete. The “P”, “B”, “L” and the entirety of “Detroit” were missing from the sign on the front of the building. She pushed through a gap in the wall, holding the small flashlight in her hands. The Burners filed in behind her, looking around. There was the sound of water dripping, a small pool forming back where the desk had once been. Some scorch marks lined the walls, faded with age. Chairs were overturned, the bookshelves were old and worn but Nikki’s eyes lit up when she saw the golden little nuggets still sitting on the shelf. “Yahtzee!” She cheered and raced across the mouldy carpet, over to the yellowing hardbacks and paperbacks.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch looked around, and let out a low whistle. “This place is, man. I dunno how to even describe it."</p><p> </p><p>"Creepy?” Chuck commented to the other Burners, eyes scanning the broken skylight dome and the empty light fixtures.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw come on, don't be such a baby! Texas is here to keep all you ladies safe.” Texas flexed as if to show off his “Texas-Sized” muscles were capable of protecting his friends. Everyone gave him looks that they, by now knew, he wouldn't pick up on.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy guys, just stick together and we should be fine.” Mike smiled, trying to keep them from getting too twitchy. Chuck being stressed out was usually enough, everyone being on edge was never good. Well, everyone save for-</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmigod cookbooks! And they’re still intact!” Nikki was geeking out, oblivious to their nerves and checked the bindings. She held it up, waving one in the air before dropping it into the milk crate and going deeper into the rows. “Guys," she called out, a little further down, "I can’t believe how many of these survived, ohmigosh. I thought they’d be all rotten, but no! There’s still a ton left in here!” She gushed as she stepped out, holding a copy of <em> “How to Garden for Dummies” </em>. “Jacob could definitely find something in here to help with the greenhouse.” And she was gone again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nikki seems, really happy.” Julie commented when she was sure the girl was out of earshot. “Think we can actually use any of this though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Chuck admitted, fidgety in the unfamiliar environment that looked twice as dark on the inside than it did on the outside. “I guess if it gives her something to do while we try to track down those parts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of," Dutch piped up, "When are you gonna tell her that the <em> whole machine </em>needs to be rebuilt and not just some of it?"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck let out a nervous laugh. “Hah! Never. Are you kidding me she’d lose it! She's already freaked out she may be stuck here <em>forever</em>, let's not confirm that suspicion!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Nancy any of those book things got stuff on lasers, or dragons? OR LASER DRAGONS!?” Texas hollered as he approached the shelves in a steady jog. He almost tripped over a piece of rubble embedded in the middle of the room. He also barely avoided stepping on some shards of glass from the dome.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone winced at the volume, boisterousness and sheer luck Texas had. Nikki, not phased, popped out between the shelves like a Mutant Rat pup. “Actually yeah, c’mere! I found some sci-fi. I mean it’s probably a little wordy for you but it does have lasers.” She motioned for him to come between the rows. He rounded them, and looked down into the dimness.  She motioned to one of the stacks she'd been making, three shelves down.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah, LASERS!” Texas rushed for the stack, knocking over a few of the others in his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Careful, careful!” Nikki dove and managed to steady the one stack that hadn’t crashed. “Texas these are super old. Be careful around them, okay? I don’t want them to get wrecked, please and thanks.” She straightened up the stack, stood up, and wiped her hands on her skirt. She held out the book in question to him. “These are really, really valuable. They were printed a few years before <em> my </em>time so just, watch your step!” And with that she ducked back into the rows of looming shelves, flashlight beam flickering about. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it!” Texas agreed, returning to the Burners. He was fixated excitedly on the book that had a giant robot with laser eyes on the front cover, flicking it open and peered at the words. "... S' got pictures. <em>Awesome</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have thought this sorta place was ever popular. I mean what’s there to do in here?” Dutch said aloud, motioning to a ripped apart chair nearby with his flashback. “I mean the walls would be great to tag but, I can’t imagine anyone ever doing anything <em> fun </em>in here y’know?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. The computers here are still <em> solid </em>.” Chuck went over to the rusted machines, examining them more closely. “Yeugh. How did they even function with all those wires?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well they got less than you do."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, funny. Make fun of the guy with <em>cybernetic </em>prosthetics, thanks. At least they come in handy when--"</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden, loud, shrill shriek from the back of the library! Everyone jumped, then realized who it belonged to. “NIKKI?” Julie yelled, pulling out her weapon. No response.</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn't hesitate a moment longer. “Okay- Dutch, Texas you go left, Julie- you, me and Chuck will go around from the right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry Nia! PAPA TEXAS IS COMIN’!” Texas shouted as he ran without a lick of caution down the row.</p><p> </p><p>The Burners ran down the halls made by the library shelves, darting and making their way through the dilapidated remains. Who knew <em>what </em>was crawling around down there! They came to a gap 5 or 6 rows down, and saw Nikki hunched over, kneeling down next to a stand of something.</p><p> </p><p>“Nikki?!” Chuck gasped. Was she hurt?</p><p> </p><p>She stood up. “Guys, I found DVDs!” A turn, her smile was big as she pointed at the case. “And it's Back to the Fu- <em>oh</em>.” She saw them with their weapons out. “Hah. Uh. Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>The Burners all let out gasps of disbelief and relief at the same time, putting away their weapons. Mike walked over to Nikki and put his hand on her shoulder. “Just glad you're okay, can't be too careful. But maybe, don't scream unless there's trouble next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“So no monster fight?” Texas asked, his shoulders slumping as he put away his gunchucks “Lame.”</p><p> </p><p>"Monsters?" Nikki asked incredulously as she grabbed some of the DVDs and started walking back down the rows. "There aren't <em>actually</em> monsters down here, are there?"</p><p> </p><p>Mike let out a chuckle as he followed after her. "Nah. Just Mutant Rats but we didn't see any--"</p><p> </p><p>A shelf came crashing down three rows ahead! Nikki stopped short, turning her flashlight beam towards the large figure perched on top of the shelf. Her eyes widened upon seeing the backside of a familiar rodent, gnawing on the wood. Everyone had stopped behind her, frozen in place. "Nikki, turn off your flashlight and don't. Move." Dutch ordered softly. She obeyed, fumbling a bit as she clicked it off.</p><p> </p><p>The rat turned around a few seconds later, sniffing the air in the dark. It's beady eyes seemed to glow red. Mike tried to breathe slow and shallow, but Chuck and Nikki were both starting to hyperventilate. It looked like a juvenile, it may have been just kicked out of it's nest but if there was <em>one</em>, there may be more. It scuttled away, knocking over two more shelves with tremendous thuds. Mike saw their chance.</p><p> </p><p>"We gotta go."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hafta tell me twice!" Chuck squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>They climbed over the fallen shelf, carefully, hoping the rat foraging wouldn't double back. They could hear it moving, in the distance, every so often zipping by a few rows to the left or right. Some more tremendously loud thuds gave them a better idea of it's location, but it didn't make any of them feel any safer. Every single one caused them to jump, and many a yelp of surprise had to be stifled. Everyone was quiet, even Texas, because Texas knew that Mutant Rats + Loud = Dead. It was the simplest of equations. Everyone who grew up in Motorcity or had lived there as long as the Burners knew it. Everyone, except <em>Nikki</em>. She saw her stack of books and stopped suddenly, bending down.</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki!" Chuck whisper-yelled. "What are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just grabbing a few!" She whisper-yelled back, dropping her head as she gathered up the books.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a few seconds that she stopped, stooped over to grab the first three she could find. Something dripped on her neck. Something warm, and something wet. Her head dropped backwards, her eyes meeting the beady red of the Mutant Rat's as it loomed over the bookshelf! </p><p> </p><p>The rat shrieked, Nikki screamed, the Burners yelled and drew their weapons. Nikki's flight-fight-freeze kicked in and her body's instantaneous decision was <em>fight</em>. She smacked it across the face with a book, stunning it momentarily as she dropped it and went to flight next! She ran, it gave chase, undeterred by the shots and burns! The girl swung herself between a pair of book cases, the rat skidding to a halt as she vanished for a split second. The Burners stopped, saw her climbing up the thing on the other side, using the slats as footholds. Her pursuer saw her too.</p><p> </p><p>"NIKKI!"</p><p> </p><p>The warning from Julie came too late, the Rat saw her and was sticking it's head through the slats, snapping at her ankle! She managed to pull it away in time, climbing for her life as the Mutant Rat attempted to pull it's head free. About two shelves from the top was when Nikki realized it was <em>stuck. </em>It was <em>stuck! </em>Her eyes widened as she scrambled to the top, an anxiety induced idea coming to her head. She looked at the shelf across the row from her. Hail Mary, Mother <em>of-! </em></p><p> </p><p>She leapt, causing the shelf to teeter precariously over to the next one, hoping the tipping would do it's job! The Rat was trying to yank free, the Burners were shrieking, Mike had pulled out his staff as her arms caught the top of the dusty shelf. She <em>slipped</em>. Nikki scrabbled, scratching, digging her nails in, planting her feet and jerked her weight backwards. <em>Move! MOVE! </em>The Rat had pulled itself free, opening it's maw with a shriek, mandibles painting a horrific picture when the girl glanced below. It went for her shelf, putting weight on the bottom and- <em>YES! </em>Down she went, <em>with the shelf</em>, on top of the Rat!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*CRASH*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikki knocked into the wood of the shelf she'd jumped from, toppling it over, causing the shelf behind <em>it</em> to topple and so on. She thankfully missed the sickening <em>crunch</em> the Rat made, crushed under the shelf's weight. Dust exploded into the air, causing a cloud to briefly obscure the Burner's vision and a round of coughing to follow the crash. "Nikki?!" Mike called out between hacks. "Nikki are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah! Mostly!" The dust cleared up moments later. Nikki was sprawled across the shelf she'd been thrown into, looking dazed but uninjured. "Hah! D- domino effect huh?" She tried to joke as she attempted to get up, shaking from the adrenaline. Chuck went over to help her stand, gripping her hand and shoulder. His own grasp was wobbly and clammy. "M- maybe we should just, grab the books and <em>go</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck squeezed her. "That, would be <em>a good idea!" </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thankfully there was only the one Mutant Rat. <em>'Lucky fucking break!'</em></p><p> </p><p>Other than being shaken up and freaked out, with a bruise on her shoulder, Nikki was fine. She gagged upon seeing the corpse of the Mutant Rat, but she was able to get most of the stack, pile it into a milk crate and picked her away across the destruction she'd caused. "Must've gotten in the same way we did." Dutch noted as they walked out. "I <em>never</em> wanna do that again!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki wheezed a laugh. "I'll say. That's the only time climbing a rope in gym class ever paid off for <em>me</em>, that's for sure!"</p><p> </p><p>"I, have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, right. <em>Past. </em>It's basically Physical Education. Some call it <em>Pain </em>Education, I was just the rube who called it Gym Class like I was in Middle School."</p><p> </p><p>"... Think I understood three quarters of that. But anyway, congrats on your first Rat killing!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm probably going to have nightmares for the next few weeks, not gonna lie." Nikki put the cookbooks and gardening books in the back of Mutt. "It reminded me of a Griever."</p><p> </p><p>"A, what?" Chuck gave her a look as she pushed the lid of the trunk down.</p><p> </p><p>"Griever? Like, from Maze Runner. It's a book. Honestly I think you and the others would <em>love</em> it! It's really interesting what the author does, building this tension that delivers the theme of the benefits of order, in maintaining a self-sustaining society within the confines of a maze. Then we have the counterpart of <em>chaos</em> which the character Thomas delivers by disrupting the normal routine and order of things--"</p><p> </p><p>“Maaaaybe take a breather Nikki! I ah- dang that’s a <em> lot </em> to know.” </p><p> </p><p><em>‘Screw up.’</em> “Ah, sorry. I just got really excited!"</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! It's actually pretty neat. I never knew there was so much to these things.” He motioned to the trunk. "So, which book is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's not in the stacks. I checked, the section was empty. I didn't see it anywhere else when I went in there." And that was bugging Nikki. For a place that wasn't supposed to have been picked over, given it's lack of value in Motorcity specific shelves were <em>awfully </em>sparse in there. Something had been niggling the back of her mind for awhile, a suspicion she was trying to confirm with the time she had to spend in the future. "I'm just gonna do some cataloguing when we get home, figure out what survived and all that."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck paused before he got into Mutt. "By hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's kind of all I have. My phone doesn't work and really, what other choice do I have? You guys are still fixing the device."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah. Trying!" A nervous laugh came from him. Nikki tried to <em>not</em> let it bother her. They'd just survived a literal monster attack, the guy had a reason for being twitchy. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Trying. No guarantee they can.'  </em>Her little voice inside her head reminded her as she went to climb into the backseat of Mutt to start said categorization with some Sci-Fi books. She hadn't brought her walkman or her backpack with her, wanting to focus on the work she'd made for herself. '<em>What good it'll do. There's no telling if my theory is even right. Would they even care if Kane destroyed  the books on history and society and all the dictionaries and thesauruses? Maybe I'm looking for problems where there isn't any.' </em></p><p> </p><p>She buckled up, snapping the half circles together and braced herself for take off. The car lurched, Mike pulling down the gearshift and they were roaring out of the area in seconds. Nikki, in the near month she'd been gone had been slowly growing accustomed to the speed that they'd drive at, although looking out the window was trippy at the best of times: everything looked smudged, going by so fast she had no idea what she was even looking at (not that she'd ever know, everything was so decrepit now). But they slowed down a bit today, going over some crumbling terrain that would damage the undercarriage should they push the gas and push their luck. Today, Nikki could see the world clearer, and could make out the landscape better in the dimness.</p><p> </p><p>“... You know, I think that used to be an overpass.” Nikki pointed out the window at the semi-bleary formation in the distance.</p><p> </p><p> Mike heard her use the term and perked up. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, for cars to go different directions without crashing into each other as easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t really imagine there ever being so many, it sounds honestly like a fairy tale or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah no, they weren’t. There were lots of types: trucks, BMWs, ah, muscle and sports cars- ”</p><p> </p><p>“But you never drove?"</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t. I just-- my sister got into a car crash when I was a kid. She ended up with a broken arm but her friend was, yeah. It was horrible. I saw what it did and I’ve always been afraid of getting into one myself you know? Then you have like hundreds of cars on the road, you gotta be constantly paying attention and I just, can’t do that. I don't wanna be held responsible for someone's life getting ruined because I wasn't able to pay attention.” <em>'I say, as I almost got my face bit off by a mutated rat.'</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's- sheesh." Chuck tapered up into a mumble. "I can't even imagine the craziness of <em>so many cars </em>on the same road as us! It's already crazy enough with the four of us."</p><p> </p><p>“It'd probably be like that race course Duke had us go through: too many people, too many cars. But hey I think we'd manage pretty well Chuckles!”</p><p> </p><p>“... Who’s the Duke?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike paused, hesitating to answer so Chuck picked up the conversation for him: “Someone you <em> definitely </em>don’t wanna meet. Ever. Especially since you’re not exactly from here. He’s pretty, <em>yeeeaaaah</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he's the worst. But we probably won't be having to deal with him any time soon!”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yeah, sure. Okay." Nikki nodded once or twice after they finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation in the car went dead after that, Chuck focusing on the computers but kept glancing back to the girl in the seat behind his. Nikki semi-noticed this, busy flicking through the pages of one of the books she’d snagged from the other piles. She knew he was going to ask her eventually,</p><p> </p><p>“So ah, whatcha readin’?” Chuck decided to ask, clearly bracing himself for another info-dump.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh. I found a book on vegan cooking I think Jacob could use given everything we use down here is plant based. I think he'll like getting the ideas. What are you doing?” She asked back, shutting the book, fully in tune now.</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping an eye out for Kane Bots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they show up often?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot more than usual, it’s actually kinda getting me worried.” Chuck admitted as he typed something. “Kane’s getting a little more aggressive, I think he finally rebuilt enough Kane Bots to give us some trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oof.” Nikki set aside the book, putting it down on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Easy Chuckles, so what? Kanes got a few extra bots! We can take it, besides today’s been pretty quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>And then it <em> wasn’t. </em> Nikki yelped when an explosion happened <em> inches </em>from the car and Mike swerved. “What the hell?!” She blurted out, looking out the window (as if she could see anything). </p><p> </p><p>“We got Kane Bots! And- oh- there’s a <em> lot </em>!” Chuck gulped. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys talk to me what's going on out there?” Mike asked as the dash lit up with the light of the three Burners com logos.</p><p> </p><p>Julie reported in first: -We’ve got a <em> lot </em>of Kane bots coming at us!-</p><p> </p><p>- Dam-- dang it where’d these all come from? I thought Chuck upgraded his sensors!-</p><p> </p><p>“I did, Kane must have updated his cloaking!” </p><p> </p><p>-Must've made’m tougher 'cause of how Texas trashed 'em last time!-</p><p> </p><p>There was another explosion, and Nikki shrieked, gripping the seatbelt, reminding everyone they had an additional factor to their problem. <em> ‘Oh god that shook the car! This is insane I can’t even see them!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys, split off, divide and conquer! We gotta get Nikki outta here then we can focus on wrecking them!”</p><p> </p><p>The cars zipped by, blurs of color now, and Nikki got ready to bail and hide. But then she finally saw their hidden nemesis: a square R.O.T.H-like cube, floating just as fast as the car was moving, only it was gunmetal grey and it was <em> shooting </em>at them! And then there were two more, three more, four more--</p><p> </p><p>“Guys?!” Nikki squeaked, slowly realizing them stopping would make them a sitting duck. <em> ‘Oh god. Oh god, oh god!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hold on!” Chuck shouted, they were swerving, zigzagging and trying to dodge the shots. He was shrieking now, yelling about something being- <em>"Too close Mikey they're closing in-!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Her hands wrapped themselves around the fabric of the seatbelt, squeezing her eyes shut as they took another sharp turn. She could hear the loudness of the guns going off, shooting at the enemy, trying to outrun them. <em>‘Breathe, breathe, breathe-’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Mutt’s back tire was <em> hit</em>. Nikki screamed with Chuck as Mike lost control, and they <em> skidded </em>across the ground-!</p><p> </p><p>“BRACE YOURSELVES!” Mike shouted, throwing an arm across Chuck!</p><p> </p><p>There was a tremendous bang and the sound of metal crumpling. The force hit Nikki a split second later, jerking her in her seat and she slammed her head backwards into it! Glass shattered, everything went dark for a second and then she opened her eyes, groaning quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Owww…” <em> ‘Are we dead? ... Stupid. It doesn’t hurt when you’re dead!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>She slowly moved her head down, there was a weird smell in the air and then Nikki finally began to make out details of what she was looking at: the wall of a building, well a <em> former </em> building. Everything was dark and quiet, save for the distant sound of laser fire and motors and tires screeching. She lifted her arm, slowly, to rub the goose egg she knew she was going to have at the back of her head. <em> ‘Okay, arms are moving without pain. I don’t think I have whiplash.’ </em>And then she realized she didn’t see or hear Chuck or Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“M- Mike? Chuck?” She called out, starting to get nervous. “Are you guys okay?” Nothing. “Mike! Chuck! A- answer me, please! Say something!” Silence. Her breathing started to pick up. “No, nono<em>nono</em>-” </p><p> </p><p>A groan. “Oh thank god-- Chuck? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- yeah-- nnnh. Mother- that <em> hurt </em>!” He almost cussed. “Nikki you good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mikey?” A pause. “... Oh- oooh shit-!” Chuck was now moving, grunting and he sounded <em> stuck </em>. “Oh come on!” A clicking sound, beeping, a beat. Two. Then the car door opened. Chuck got out, stumbling out of the wreck. Glass was in his hair, his arm was cut up but he looked relatively okay. He staggered over to Nikki’s side of the car, pulling the door open and reached in. “Okay, are your legs pinned?” She shook her head ‘no’. “I’m gonna unbuckle you, hold still!”</p><p> </p><p>He reached with one hand, and Nikki's eyes widened. "Don't freak out, I have a prosthetic I use, I had to take it off. It's fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Was all she managed to squeeze out as he finally got the clasp undone.</p><p> </p><p>She gripped his shoulders as Chuck pulled her out of the backseat, setting her down carefully. “Stay there!” He rounded the other side of the car, and Nikki took a moment to re-orient herself. She pushed herself to her feet, looking around, a tad dizzy but otherwise wasn’t hurt. Chuck wasn't hurt (he was wearing a prosthetic the whole time?!). And then it dawned on her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Where’s Mike?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach sank. She moved over to the driver’s side, where Chuck had pried open the door and he was talking and fast: “Mikey, stay put, please don’t move, I know you wanna but please just don’t! Move!” </p><p> </p><p>“Its fine,” he winced hissing through his teeth. “I'll be, I'll be fine.” He said, forcing a smile even though he was clearly in pain, his skin paling.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki was about to ask what was wrong when she saw it: the rebar, from the building’s wall, piercing right through the windshield, down and <em> right through Mike </em>! She didn’t realize she’d started screaming in terror until Chuck was talking to her:</p><p> </p><p>“Nik- Nikki don’t look, he’ll be okay, he’ll be fine he-- just don’t look!” </p><p> </p><p>“HE’S FREAKING <em> IMPALED </em>!!” She motioned to Mike. <em>‘Oh my god I’m gonna throw up. I’m gonna-!’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s freaky but I promise it’s gonna be okay!” Chuck reassured the panicking woman. “We just- okay ah- I need you to keep an eye out for the Kane Bots! If they get close tell me okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Mike smiled, coughing a bit as he breathed slowly in and out. He gave her a shaky thumbs up. “It'll be fine Nikki, promise.” He was trying to be reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, turning away and looking back towards the fight. She wiped her eyes, shaking badly. It looked like a swarm of hornets in the distance, the Burners’ cars blurring and flickering, flashes of neon light exploding in the night like firecrackers. None of them seemed to be coming their way, occupying themselves with the still up and running Burners. </p><p> </p><p>“What if they come this way?”</p><p> </p><p>“We'll-- <em>*cough* </em>be fine, don't- don't worry about it. The Burners are watching our backs.” Mike reached out to pat her on the arm, wincing as he pulled him against the metal. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” Nikki snapped, eyes teary. “Don’t <em> move </em> or you’ll-- just-- <em> please. </em> ” <em> ‘Can’t look at him. I’ll keep freaking out. Keep watching the Bots. They come this way, you’re the first to warn them.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Kane Bot swarm thinned enough that 9 Lives, Whiptail and Stronghorn came speeding over to the wreckage of Mutt. They scrambled out of their cars, each showing scratches and singes and dents and dings. The firefight had done damage. Their voices crashed and collided in Nikki's ears; it was reminiscent of the car wreck that the trio had just experienced.</p><p> </p><p>"-- Mike I need to read your vitals-" Julie was reaching into the car carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch had turned back for the cars, "Gonna go grab the jaws from Stronghorn--"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas can do it!"</p><p><br/>"<em>Don't</em>! Touch! It!" Chuck snarled as Texas neared, grabbing him with his remaining hand. "We have to be <em>careful</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki stood back, gave everyone space as they surrounded the driver's side, all of them still talking together. Dutch returned with what looked like a wireless version of the jaws of life (the name gave it away), kneeling in the dirt as he clamped it at the bottom of the rebar and flicked it on. There was a loud whirring, a grinding, and the rebar was snapped in half. The same was done to the upper piece. Carefully, slowly, Chuck and Texas eased Mike out and Nikki had to look away again, covering her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>'How is he alive? He should be dead, I don't-- we should be dead! Everyone should be dead!'</em> Her thoughts raced a mile a minute. <em>'... They've probably crashed before. That's why they're not panicking like I am. How bad-? Chuck has a prosthetic. How bad-?</em>'</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Julie was at her side. "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>She forced herself to drop her shaky hands. "Y- yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be riding with me back to base. Texas has Mike and Chuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki kept her eyes forward. She pretended to not notice the giant crack in Julie's windshield as the two got in and started driving. The interior of her car was as tricked out as Mike's, but it was more high tech. The fur covers on the seats felt nice. Her cuts had started to sting. "... Is it always like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"The, crash?"</p><p><br/>"Those robots."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Julie confirmed for her, keeping her eyes on the road. "It's just worse right now. Kane's been increasing the Bot's numbers and, we've just been trying to keep up. I'm sorry you had to be here when that happened."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still breathing. I'm way, way more freaked out over Mike than anything."</p><p> </p><p>The redheaded woman's eyes dropped a bit momentarily. "We all are too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jacob was waiting for them at the Garage when they got home. Nikki got out with Julie, wincing when she saw Texas carrying Mike, Chuck following. Everyone had started talking again, Julie catching up and joining in the panicked rush of a conversation. The bespectacled girl stayed in the garage, not able to follow. She didn't want to see Mike like that. She leaned against NineLives and let out a few harsh sobs, trying to deal with what the fuck had just <em>happened</em>. Mike had done everything to keep them safe but he might <em>die</em> and oh god what if he did? What if that was the last time she was going to see him?</p><p> </p><p><em>'Don't do that to yourself.' </em>She scolded herself inwardly. <em>'It wasn't your fault.' </em>Yeah. Sure. <em>'I asked him to take me. I asked him and the Burners and they wouldn't have been--</em>' she winced at the idea but then kicked herself mentally. <em>'And what? That would've happened. You know they get called out on stuff like this. They would have been gone, it still would have happened. Suck it up. It's not your fault!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki made her way to the boot of Ninelives, opening it (unlocked thankfully) and saw the books scattered about. This was all she had to do. It was-- was this even useful? Was she going to help when it was clear that they were way, <em>way </em>in over their heads? She felt deflated, defeated as she picked up one of the gardening books and leafed through it. Her skills were reading and writing in cursive, and being able to read with a background of understanding the meaning of specific words lost to time. She had <em>nothing</em> else. She was just along for the ride. Nikki <em>hated</em> this feeling of being useless. She was a little cog that just didn't fit, and she <em>wanted</em> to fit.</p><p> </p><p>Unpacking the milk crates and re-stacking the books that were thrown about in the chaos was therapeutic. Nikki gave herself the busywork she needed to avoid going upstairs and to make herself feel better about her current situation. She wasn't ready to unpack the crash, Mike surviving being impaled or the fact Chuck had a prosthetic that was so high-tech, he could move it as easily as his other arm! But, busywork was only temporary. She put them in a safe corner, picking up one to at least start working through. Then, with a heavy sigh she turned around, staring at the staircase. Time to face the music. She forced her legs to move, up the stairs, through the door and into the rec room where the Burners were talking. Mike was laid out across the couch, pale but still breathing, his shirt pulled up and midsection bandaged. Nikki would have sworn he was sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that he was looking at the holo screens and talking with the Burners.</p><p> </p><p>"You good?" Jacob asked, the only one to noticed she'd appeared from downstairs finally. She nodded, giving him an awkward thumbs up and went to get a glass of water. "Mike's good." He quickly gave her the rundown, "He just needs some rest. Staying still's gonna be worse than his injury." The old man chortled.</p><p> </p><p>The Burners were gathered together, their voices a murmur. They were busy. She wasn't. The only seat that was free was the bean bag chair off to the side, stained and misshapen but Nikki took it. Her cuts had coagulated, her bruises were only achy now. She'd live. She picked up the book that she'd brought with her, something to keep herself from being idle. Of course, her restless mind yet again took her out of the pages, and fixated on what the Burners were discussing as she skimmed through.</p><p> </p><p>"... so what do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kane's finally back on both two feet. The additional Bots are just-- he's mad an' he's showin' us."</p><p> </p><p>"No dip." Chuck quipped as he stared at a screen off to the side. "We destroyed his Warhead and the Genesis Pod. He wants payback."</p><p> </p><p>"An' Texas is ready to payback <em>his</em> payback! Wah-chaaaa!"</p><p> </p><p>"The problem with that is we don't have the artillery 't take on these numbers." Dutch pointed out, Nikki turning her head to watch as he motioned to a screen. "We can put as much as we want on the cars but there's a ton of them an' five of us. <em>Four</em> of us are active drivers unless Chuck drives Blonde Thunder."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's gonna be a 'no'. I'm built for speed, <em>not</em> for fighting!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's lips thinned. Was it really that bad? "Case in point," Julie spoke up, "We either need to upgrade all of our weapons to combat this--"</p><p> </p><p>"-- Which we don't have the parts, time or cash for,"</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe we look at getting another driver." She finished after Chuck piped up. Everybody groaned. "Yeah, okay, I <em>know</em>. Not like any of us wanna go through finding someone qualified or trustworthy."</p><p> </p><p>Mike lifted his head a bit, gaze fixated on the redhead. "Is it-- do we have to?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, really don't see another choice. We're overwhelmed as is Mike. I'm out of intel, Dutch is out of ideas, and we're running out of parts to sell. We gotta look."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe Jacob can?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob's got the store," Mike looked at Dutch next, his eyelids heavy. "Made it clear he can't come along on runs with us. He's backup in case one of us crashes."</p><p> </p><p>"Like tonight. Which just put you outta commission."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't remind me."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki clapped the book shut, it hardly noticeable in the discussion. The Burners were in dire straits and what was she doing? Making them go on library runs? Mike was <em>down</em>. Mike was hurt and they were already and clearly thinned out as it was! She felt like a leech. A <em>tapeworm </em>was more specific. There had to be something she could do to just make life easier on all of them. Something, <em>something-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What if it was you?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrowed a bit. <em>'No. That's crazy. I can't drive! It'd be suicide!' </em>She tapped her foot and glanced back at the Burners.</p><p> </p><p>"... can put a call out."</p><p> </p><p>"We gotta figure out a way to make sure they're not gonna be a spy-- Julie, we love ya girl, but we can't deal with another Vega."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But what else is there? We can learn. We can try. We can do something!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I get it. Let's just, maybe rethink things a little. Maybe there's something we can do still? I could be wrong!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'They'll say no.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we need to Texas-ify this! Here's what I'm thinkin'-!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We won't know unless we ask! Just, say something dammit! Say, something!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Texas that is the <em>craziest</em> idea I have ever--"</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Nikki blurted out, interrupting Dutch. Suddenly all eyes were on her, like she'd manifested out of nowhere. It was jarring, she at first clammed up and almost went to laugh it off. <em>No</em>. No sense in not asking. So she took a deep breath in, exhaled, and stood up. “What if,” she started but her stomach squirmed. <em> ‘They’ll say no. They’ll mock you. But, I need to. They need someone.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Nikki?” Chuck asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What if it was me? The- the sixth driver.” She kept talking, hands shaking but she clenched them into fists. “Listen I know I know <em> nothing </em> about driving or fighting but you guys are dealing with a lot on your plates. And you’re right, Jacob has his business here, he’s keeping the lights on. I’m an extra mouth to feed and there’s, no way to know how long it’s gonna take before the machine is even fixed!” <em> ‘If. If it’s ever fixed.’ </em>“I want to help. I don’t have to be out there all the time but I should at least know. So, can I learn how to drive?” </p><p> </p><p>The Burners all looked at each other, sharing a glance. Finally, Mike spoke: “Are you sure about this? Before the crash, you were just telling Chuck and I that you'd always been scared when it came to this. I don't want you to push yourself for our sake.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “It’s <em> different </em> here. There aren’t any cars save for the kinds you guys and the other gangs drive. And, we just got into a crash and <em> I’m still standing </em>. I'm not going to demand this but I- I want to. I wanna help.” Her brain flicked to another point. “Besides you guys drive me everywhere and that’s burning up resources and fuel that you can’t afford to keep losing. May as well have someone burning it up who can shoot down some Bots or run some errands right?” </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a long, tense minute, but then Dutch spoke up: “She’s kinda right. We could use the help. I mean, we <em>know</em> her. She's also saved our asses from Kaia."</p><p> </p><p>"She's cool enough I guess." Texas sniffed and shrugged. "Just as long as she keeps up."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm down." Julie shrugged as well. "Chuck drives. Sort of. Nikki can learn too."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck hesitated to join in the round of agreement to the girl's request. "But what about Kane?" Nikki paused. Crap, that was a valid point. Didn't Mike say if Kane found out about her, it could mean something <em>bad</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Tinted windows?" Dutch brought up. "He already doesn't know one of his citizens are down here an' driving. What's another 'mystery driver' added to the team?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-- yeah. Okay. That just leaves," all eyes went to Mike. "But you need to rest dude. You don't have to give a decision now-!"</p><p> </p><p>“I think," Mike interrupted Chuck, lifting his gaze to meet Nikki's, "It's, a good idea. It's the <em>right</em> idea. I mean it’s great having you along in Mutt but yeah. We need a driver, not a passenger. Just, gonna ask one more time: <em>are you sure</em>? The speed and crashes are-- it's not easy." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. But unless, you guys know what else I could do that's not programming or just cleaning, I'm not much help here either." Nikki reasoned, resolute. It was probably going to bite her in the ass later. <em>So be it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mike grinned. "S'actly what I wanna hear. Heh, it'll be so fun to show you the ropes and stuff and- wait, wait we have to get you a car-” He sat up, wincing as he pulled at his stitches. "And figure out a- cover story maybe--"</p><p> </p><p>“Stop moving!” Jacob scolded, glaring at Mike from behind the bar. “I’m not redoing those!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Jacob."</p><p> </p><p>“Texas could help with the car! Make something cool! And tough! Not as tough as Stronghorn though ‘cuz nothing’s as tough as her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d have to start looking for a frame.” Dutch began, pulling up another holographic screen. “Something simple enough that we already have the parts for.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie went over to Dutch's side, peering at it with a slow nod of approval. “Maybe something smaller? Texas is onto something though, something tougher and a bit reinforced.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki stood there, watching the hub bub. They <em> wanted </em> her to help. They actually <em> wanted </em> her to. Her heartbeat quickened, and a smile broke across her face. She was <em> wanted </em> and they were ready to help her out. She wasn’t going to let any of them down, ever. That she vowed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Luminary Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki begins to learn how to drive. The passage of time begins to creep in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki struggled over the pile of junk, careful not to cut her hands on the metal. The last thing she needed was to contract tetanus and be rendered immobile! “So, just look for a frame?” She asked the Burners as she skidded down the rusting baubles and bits. Chuck turned, grabbing her arm to steady her as she planted her feet on the dusty earth at the bottom of the pile. Nikki thanked him briefly, and looked around the dimly lit area. "Like, how big?"</p><p> </p><p>“Really, anything still in one piece but <em> pieces </em> may hafta do." Dutch told her, examining one of the vast piles of scrap. The place glittered in the light from the panels above, like a treasure trove. She'd come to learn that <em> these </em> places were more valuable than any bank vault, mint, or national treasury. "If we get that lucky, it might be easier to work with if it's got at least the wheel wells an' hood attached. Julie’s specs plus mine means we’re looking for a small-to-medium frame. Oh and, not that rusted. We need it sturdy enough. Anything though that looks like it belonged to a car, we'll use it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p> </p><p>She peered around the piles, hoping a quick sweep of her eyes would reveal her car. Hah, no, no such luck. She'd have to work for it. Mike was still back at the Base, recovering, and he hadn't been happy to have to hang back. She didn't blame him. Nikki would have gone stir crazy having to lay around and do <em> nothing </em> stimulating. She went over to a pile of scrap metal and looked across the rusting, degrading odds and ends. Nikki, not dumb enough to reach in with her bare hands, grabbed a piece of re-bar wire stuck in the ground and used that to poke through the mess. It fell at a small pile beneath her feet, but no signs of any car parts or even remotely close to a frame.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki turned her head to look back at Dutch. "Would it be under any of this stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably but if it is, it'd take days to unearth." He called back, pulling out some chunks of plasteel. He was wearing gloves, him and Chuck and Julie (they didn't have a pair yet for her). "Watch whatcha poke too! Don't wanna get buried yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>They spent fifteen minutes sifting through the junkyard, looking for anything that could be used to make Nikki's frame. While the others worked methodically, and carefully, Texas was gung-ho and energetic as ever. Nikki still couldn't get a bead on the guy. She swore he probably had ADHD but, nah, that didn't quite fit him. A crash made her jump. Nikki twisted around, seeing that he was now kicking at things, throwing pieces of metal out from piles and causing mini-avalanches. Thankfully nothing seemed unbalanced enough to take the <em> whole </em> stack down. He tossed a half broken door off of a pile and it sailed through the air, hitting a pile Julie was working on and caused the woman to startle as debris rolled down beside her!</p><p> </p><p>"Texas!" She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"What? S'not Texas' fault you ladies are going <em> slower </em>than my grandma!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well watch where you're throwing stuff, at least!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki sighed to herself and pulled out what she assumed to be a doorknob, placing it at her feet and sighed. No, no luck. Most of the pile seemed to be old house-related items, not car parts. At least, from what she could make sense of it. It was all high tech, more advanced than anything from <em> her </em> time. She sighed, abandoning it and skirted by another pile carefully, going up beside Chuck and helped him sift through as well. "Do you guys do this a lot?"</p><p> </p><p>"When we need materials to make parts." He examined a few bolts he found and pocketed them. "You saw the smelter back at base."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's what that's for? I thought it was an oven."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck snorted. "Yeah it kind of is. Jacob made it from an old one." he pulled out a stack of stapled papers and his brow furrowed. It was stained and partly rotted, and Nikki leaned over to see what it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like an old car manual." She noted after briefly scanning it. "Ford Fiesta - 2015."</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, this thing is older than half the crap in here!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm </em> older than half the crap in here." Nikki countered with a little smirk. "By <em> default </em>." She added after a moment. Though that smirk was quickly replaced by a grimace as Texas and Dutch were once more at each other's throats. Or well, more Dutch and Texas didn't seem to give a flying fuck. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the pile that Chuck and her were working on, and saw something on top. “Hey, what’s that?” She pointed it out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He looked up, scratching his head. “Looks like-- <em> oh my god </em>. That’s an infrared scope from a Kane Bot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good? I’ve rarely ever <em> seen </em> one of those in tact before!” A smile broke across his face. “It could have loads of data!”</p><p> </p><p>“... I’m gonna go get it.” Nikki piped up. “Can I borrow your gloves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, are you sure? It’s kind of high up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m five-foot-almost-nothing and while I’ve got some pudge I’m probably lighter than you. I think I’ll be fine! Besides I used to climb stuff all the time as a kid, this'll be a piece of cake.” </p><p> </p><p>Chuck sighed and relented. When she had the gloves pulled on, she carefully began to scale the pile with him watching. Slow and steady won the race. She put each foot down carefully, going for items she knew she could grab and kept her breathing steady. Easy did it. She had this, she could do this… She glanced over her shoulder once and tensed. Don’t! Look! Down! </p><p> </p><p>She was about part way up when Texas noticed her climbing and went over to the base of the pile. He was looking up at the top, squinting, and then smirked. “Texas’ got his eyes on the prize!” He whooped, and started climbing up as well! Unlike Nikki though, he was climbing and quickly so.</p><p> </p><p>"Tex come on man! You're gonna cause an avalanche of rusted crap if you keep climbing it like a dumbass!" Dutch yelled as he walked over to the base, massaging his temples. "Man why do I even bother…?" </p><p> </p><p>Nikki huffed and moved to another foothold when Texas caught up. “Hey Nellie! Thought you were takin’ too long so ol’ Papa Texas is here to help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, thanks but I got this.” Nikki huffed, moving again. She could hear the disappointed clicking noise he was making with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep going like that an’ you’ll take forever! Let me!”</p><p><br/>“Texas I said I got it! I’m just being careful.”</p><p><br/>“Careful is for people like Chuck!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Came the shout from down below.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need help, I can do this!” She insisted, glowering at him. “Get down before you get hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. This is the least dangerous thing that’s gonna happen Nellie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nikki!” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” </p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrowed. “It’s not <em> whatever </em>- ugh! Never mind! I’m getting it.” She climbed up another foot. Almost there! She almost had it!</p><p> </p><p>“Well Texas is here an’ he’s getting it!” He pushed by her to grab a spot further above her.</p><p> </p><p>“Texas quit it!” Nikki snapped and planted her foot next to his to push herself higher.</p><p> </p><p>There was a clatter. Then another. And another right after that. Nikki paused as she felt the pile shift and her weight drop an inch. Texas’ motions stopped as well. He felt it too. They looked at each other, eyes wide in horror. Oh no, no <em> no-! </em>  The pile loosened. <em> Their foothold loosened!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Down below the group yelled their names in terror as they both came tumbling down with the pile! Then they stopped moving. Nikki’s fingers wrapped around a fender sticking out, and clung on for dear life, gasping for air. She glanced down again and grimaced, then turned away. Then she looked to her left where Texas had been. There he was, hanging precariously upside down. A sharp piece of metal was piercing through his pant leg, keeping him from going any farther. His hat slipped off and fluttered onto the new rubble heap below, hiding some of the <em> very </em> sharp points. </p><p> </p><p>“... Texas didn’t see <em> this </em> coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to warn you! Did you listen to me? No! It’s like in one ear and out the- JESUS-!” Nikki slipped a bit more as she moved. “Okay, okay, don’t move!” She gasped, mostly to herself, trying to hold herself in place. Too bad she wasn’t known for her upper body strength. </p><p> </p><p>“Y’all okay up there?!” Dutch yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re stuck!” Nikki called back. “Can’t move, or the whole thing’s gonna keep coming down!” And then there was a rip. Even if they didn’t, Texas’ pant leg wasn’t going to hold! “Oh god, Texas don’t move <em> please don’t move!” </em>She begged. Thankfully he listened and stopped squirming.</p><p> </p><p>The pile <em> creaked </em> . It was even more unstable than before and just one wrong step away from burying Nikki and making a kebab out of Texas! Nikki panicked, quickly looking around her for something that she could use to help keep the reckless young man from falling to his early grave. "Come on brain think, come <em> on- </em> oh!" She stopped, seeing a sheet of metal near the two. Looking at her gloved hands, an idea started to finally form in her head. </p><p> </p><p>But first she'd have to get Texas out of his current situation before they could even get down. "Texas, I know you're probably strong enough to curl up and try to grab onto the pipe. We just need you to get an actual foothold to get off the edge okay?" As she spoke, Nikki moved at an extremely slow pace. Even more cautious than before, she inched her way bit by bit to the large piece of sheet metal. </p><p> </p><p>"Texas can handle this himse-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If you move we will both die!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“... All right.” He wrinkled an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna, grab the metal sheet, we’re gonna use that to slide down before everything else collapses!”</p><p><br/>“Col- what-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Falls!” She squeaked as <em> she </em> almost did! “I just need you to get unstuck and get ready to slide down!” </p><p> </p><p>“Texas’ got this!” He grinned. "Tell me when!" </p><p> </p><p>Down below, the Burners were watching and grimacing. "Is she crazy?!" Chuck squawked in terror. </p><p> </p><p>Dutch cupped his hands around his mouth; "Nikki! Stop movin', Julie's callin' for backup!" He turned his head back to see the other woman attempting to call but the dreaded 'No Signal' sign popped up.</p><p> </p><p>"The metal must be causing interference. I'll have to run back to 9Lives and call from there!" </p><p> </p><p>"There's no time, that whole pile's gonna collapse any sec- <em> what is she doing?!" </em> </p><p> </p><p>Dutch turned back as he saw Nikki tug out a sheet of metal, swing herself as that part of the pile shifted, and Texas rip himself free and grab for the metal! He got on as the metal began to skid, then slipped, then slid down! </p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT OF THE WAAAAY!” </p><p> </p><p>The Burners ran to clear the pile. Sparks flashed as they skated down, made it to the ground, and then both got up and <em> ran </em> as the pile came crashing behind them! Nikki was gulping in air, coughing slightly from the added irritants to the already poor quality. But she was fine. Texas was too given how quickly he sprang up, let out a whoop and started yelling at the piles of junk. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you two <em> ever </em> pull a stunt like that again!” Dutch ranted as he rushed over to check on both. “I mean it!”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki groaned, looking at the rubble. “Ugh. I don’t wanna.” She saw the infrared scope peeking out, and reached down to pull it out. After a moment of inspection, she spoke again: "Well uhm, good news: this is in one p-" She paused, something catching her eye. “Whoa. Hey, look!” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned their attention to a car frame that was poking out of the scrapyard pile, unearthed by the collapse. It was a race car, it had to be. Once upon a time it had been smooth and sleek, probably, judging by the shape. A sports car maybe? That was her only guess. She walked up to it, carefully picking her way across, and then peered in. “I like it.” She spoke up finally. “It’s perfect!” </p><p> </p><p>Dutch blinked and sighed. “Are you sure?” He asked Nikki. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey if Narisse says this is the one, this is the one!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not even <em> close. </em>" Nikki huffed as Texas managed to fish out his hat, a little torn up but okay, and slapped it on his head. Dutch approached the frame to inspect it more closely, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"What're we workin' with here, Chuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s see…” Chuck pulled up the model on his holographic computer. “Judging by the frame type and model, corresponding it with the average year most of the junk is from, it matches a 2017 Dodge Viper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good?” Nikki piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dodges are easier to handle and maneuver, so yeah, I’d call that a pretty good car.” He confirmed and closed the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch returned to Julie's side as he finished checking the frame's integrity. “I think I can work with this, there’s not that much rust.” </p><p> </p><p> “WE COULD GIVE IT GUNS THAT SHOOT SNAKE LASERS!” Texas shouted and Julie’s shoulders sagged. "OR SEES IN THE DARK!"</p><p> </p><p>“Texas I don’t think that’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. Texas is onto something!” Julie interrupted Dutch. “We need a scout, someone that can map out new locations. I mean I’m usually up in Deluxe and as much as we’re usually out and driving, it’d help cut down on the task load.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d hafta see what Mike says, but yeah.” Stroking his chin with his thumb, he motioned for Nikki to come over. “Lemme see that.” He took the infrared scope from the girl and then glanced between it and the car. “Ya know, I could see about giving it some scanners with the scope. Build up a car made for precision, to take out the Bots on the fringes too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll work!” Nikki perked up. The more she’d be on the outskirts of a major firefight, the more she’d probably <em> not </em> completely suck! “I mean I’m not exactly a hawkeye but, I did win third place prize at my block party’s Rubber Ducky Slingshot booth!”</p><p> </p><p>“... Once again I have <em> no </em>idea what you’re talking about, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A week and a half later, the car was finished being repurposed. Nikki hadn’t been allowed down into the garage, just asked specific things: </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Favorite color</li>
<li>Snake scales: yes or no?</li>
<li>Where do you want the Burner logo? </li>
<li>Are you faster at flipping switches or pressing buttons</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>The last one Nikki had to test briefly using a video game (hey consoles still existed!) before she answered: “Both are fine but I’m hella impulsive. Reaction time’s a bit skewed.” <em> ‘Haha try a </em> <em> lot </em> <em> !’ </em>Dutch just nodded thoughtfully, quiet. “So is that-?” He turned and immediately left, heading back downstairs. “Oh, okay.” Julie was seated across from where she and Chuck were sitting, reading something on a holo screen. Nikki looked at Chuck, who was busy looking over the schematics for the Portal Generator on his. How he could even understand it was beyond her! She glanced over at Julie. “Hey Julie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Dutch always like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when he gets in the zone he can’t think about anything else and goes quiet.” There was a crash and a “<em> Waachaah!” </em> from downstairs. “Unlike <em> some </em> people.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Nikki didn’t wanna know what Texas even did down there! She looked back at her book cataloging, lips thinning out. “Hey Chuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever visit Deluxe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ah, I lived there for the first half of my life. Uh why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“What sorta books are in Deluxe?” <em> ‘I need some kind of frame of reference.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, nothing much really. Just, learning. Dialogues about Kane Co. and some rewritten old drafts but nothing fictional.” </p><p> </p><p>“As in, genre wise? Science fiction, fantasy?” </p><p> </p><p>“None of those. I didn’t even know <em> fantasy </em> was a thing until I came down here and then met the Kingdoms of Raymanthia and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh wait. What? Kingdoms of <em> what </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Raymanthia! It’s LARPing.” </p><p> </p><p>Nikki perked up instantly, ignoring Julie’s sigh. “Hold up. LARPing? Live Action Role Playing?” At the breakdown of the acronym, both Burners perked up. Chuck even more so.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-?” Chuck stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. “You know what that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“D- yeah! I mean I wasn’t into it personally but one of my friends’ brother was! Did a Viking one or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it! I- okay so how do the games usually work? Are there kingdoms, roles, magic-?”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say Chuck and Nikki started an hour long discussion that only ended when Texas came upstairs, looked between the two and snorted. “Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?” </p><p> </p><p>“LARPing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tabletop RPGs. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, never mind. Borin’ nerd stuff’s not that interesting!”</p><p> </p><p>He left and Nikki grimaced. “Is he always so,” she motioned with her hand. “Abrasive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Rough around the edges. Kind of rubs you the wrong way?” </p><p> </p><p>Julie sighed, rolled her eyes and gave the other woman a sheepish grin. “That’s Texas for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“How’d you guys meet anyways?” Nikki switched from the topic at hand back to one she hadn’t considered before but had just popped into her head. “I mean, got together as the Burners?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh boy, now that’s a story!”</p><p> </p><p>“TL;DR?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tee- what?” </p><p> </p><p>Nikki sighed. <em> ‘Remember: there’s almost a twelve hundred fucking year gap between you guys! Language! Barrier!’ </em> “Too Long; Didn’t Read. You’d say it when you’d try to break down a super long, super detailed story. Well not <em> say </em> it. It was more for posts on blogs or something. Ugh I’m getting off track!” She waved her hand about as if to reset herself. “Point is, uhh what’s the condensed--” <em> ‘LANGUAGE BARRIER!’ </em>“The short and sweet version?” </p><p> </p><p>Chuck and Julie eyed each other, then Chuck motioned for Julie, who shrugged and motioned back. He sighed. “Okay the uh, T-L-D-R of it is Mike decided to leave Deluxe after Kane tried to make him do, uh, <em> something </em> really bad as a Commander. I was in IT but as soon as I caught that he was marked for treason in the system, and I was gonna lose my friend, I decided anywhere would be better than Deluxe with my friend. So I followed him down even though I was fuck-ing terrified.” Chuck waved a hand at Julie. “She came to Motorcity after hearing about what happened to Mike and wanted to help us out. Same time, Texas heard we were trying to put a stop to Kane’s constant attacks and wanted in. We found Dutch four months later and the rest is history.” </p><p> </p><p>“And now there’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you learn and can keep up.” Julie said off-handedly, still fixated on her screen. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘If I can keep up.’ </em> Nikki’s stomach twisted into a knot. <em> ‘Yeah. Everyone drives fast. There’s no room for slowpokes here, is there?’ </em> Her lips pressed together. <em> ‘I gotta keep up. Okay. No pressure. They’re gonna teach you. They’re gonna teach you! It’ll be fine! It, will, be, fine!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki sure didn’t <em> feel </em> like it was gonna be ‘fine’. She spent the next two nights fretting and having her appetite vanish before her car was finally finished. By then, Mike was walking with much more ease than he was two weeks ago and with a gleam in his eye, followed Nikki down into the garage where the dull, mismatched metal of the car was sitting. </p><p> </p><p>“Once you get your stripes racin’, I’ll deck her out!” Dutch nodded. “But I got some concepts ready.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Once. If.’ </em> Nikki echoed inwardly. <em> ‘I have to learn or this’ll never work. Haha. God why’d I agree to this again?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Mike pushed by, limping a bit as he headed over to driver’s door. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, where?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think we’d do this around the base, do you? C’mon. I’ll show you where we all learned to drive.” </p><p> </p><p>They ended up at a racetrack about a quarter mile into what Nikki began to slowly realize was more of the Burner’s territory. It looked like it used to be a track for betting, or maybe for a stadium? It was hard to tell. She’d never seen this crumbling structure before. <em> ‘Must have been built after 2018.’ </em> It was well lit, expansive and paved with metal (like most stuff really). Nikki also took careful note of all the obstacles on the course. <em> ‘Uh oh. Don’t tell me I have to drive at 500mph </em> <em> and </em> <em> dodge all that stuff! Haha, I’mma die!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay. First thing’s first, let’s get you familiar with the car’s dash.” Mike began, catching her attention. She looked as he swept an arm out, motioning across the grey panels before them. “So you have your cruise control, accelerator switch, climate control, on-board holodeck, gearshift, anti-friction switch, parking brake lever, gas pedal, brake pedal, sixth gear pedal, clutch pedal, headlight and windshield switch! All the basics.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki watched what he touched, and then tapped each one and repeated slowly, fixing her errors when he corrected her. “Yeah, exactly! So how you’re gonna wanna start is key in the ignition,” he pressed it in and started the car. It roared to life. “And here’s what you do.” He motioned for her to see. “Clutch pedal down,” his foot hit the left one, “Gear stick in first,” pulled the lever, “Right foot to press down on the accelerator, <em> gently </em>since you’re a newbie.” Nikki stretched out her legs in the space between the seat and dash, mimicking the motion before she caught herself and stopped. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Pay attention!’ </em>She scolded herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Lift the clutch pedal until it starts vibrating. Then you’re gonna increase the revs, raising your foot off the clutch until you’re moving forward!” And finishing his demonstration, he drove the car a few feet and then stopped. “Got that down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh-”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries if you don’t, it’s better if you try it yourself. But wanna see how fast you can go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Nikki took a few, unsteady breaths. “If I shriek to stop, you’ll stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scout’s Honor.” He held up two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted a bit. “That’s-- nevermind. Yeah, go ahead!”</p><p> </p><p>With a wicked grin, Mike, with practiced ease repeated the steps he’d just shown her in <em> seconds </em> , and they were suddenly flying down the track! Nikki squealed, gripping the seatbelt as being in the front seat was <em> way way </em> different than sitting in the back! She tried to treat it like a thrill ride at a theme park. <em> Tried </em>. But she could barely see the upcoming obstacles, how did Mike get the timing down?! This looked impossible-!</p><p> </p><p>“So this move I’m gonna show you is called the sidewinder!”</p><p> </p><p>“Side wh- aaaAAAAA!” She shrieked as Mike spun the wheel and they started to do a donut <em> on the side of a metal platform! </em> “OKAY OKAY I NEED TO STOP LIKE <em> NOW!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>He did, thankfully slowing a bit so the jerk when they halted wasn’t as bad. She opened the car door, heaving in some fresh air (ironic given current location). “Okay. Okay that was, a <em> lot </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. Just, I think that’s like way <em> way </em> down the line, ‘s all.” No wonder Chuck was always in the passenger seat and shrieking. Driving like that was terrifying! It took about five minutes for her heart to calm before she gave the thumbs up and went back into the car. “Okay, I’m good. I’m good.” <em> ‘Oh yeah right. I’m totally overwhelmed. There is </em> <em> no </em> <em> way I can do this! Ever!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wanna give it a shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, sure!” <em> ‘Idiot!’ </em> She cursed herself as they got out and switched places. <em> ‘What am I doing?! I’m gonna totally fuck this up!’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Get the car started!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,” she looked at the dash, feeling physically <em> intimidated </em> by the sight. “Right uhh, hold on.” Her hand lifted, and Mike reassured her:</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t second guess it. If you’re wrong I’ll let you know. Just instinctive, let’s see how you do.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘My memory is complete shit but here we go!’ </em> “Clutch- uhm, clutch pedal down,” her foot pressed down on it, “Gear stick in- in first?” She reached and pulled the lever. “Right foot presses down on- on <em> something </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“The accelerator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!”</p><p><br/>“Gently!” Mike piped up before she could just press her foot down. “Yeah, exactly like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Clutch pedal lifts, wait for the shake.” She felt it. “Raise your foot off the clutch and... ! Yes!” She gasped as they rolled forward an inch. <em> ‘Holy fuck I did it?’ </em>“Okay, okay what next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your foot pressing <em> gently </em> on the accelerator, and keep moving.” Mike explained. “Try to increase speed after a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>Hands on the wheel, she gripped it tightly as they began to pick up speed. After a couple of slow circles around the track, they’d started to go faster! “That’s it, you’re doing good!” He encouraged as she rolled with him down the track at… fifty miles per hour. Yeesh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘At this rate I’ll take a whole year! It’ll be for nothing. Why’d I agree to this? I’m letting everyone down! I-’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nikki? Hey, you good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry just trying to focus and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Don’t worry, it’ll become instinctive in no time!” </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘When Hell freezes over.’ </em> “Sure, yeah!” Her eyes flickered off of the road ahead and down at the speedometer. <em> ‘50mph. Okay. Maybe I can speed up a bit.’ </em>She exhaled and pressed a little harder on the accelerator. They began to pick up speed. She kept at the steady circle, but felt the itch to increase it more.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah, that’s pretty good! You can go faster if you want!”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Well if Mike says so!’ </em> She pressed down more. They were going 80 now, <em> holy shit!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Keep your eyes on the road!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am!” Nikki reassured, anxiety swimming in her gut. <em> ‘You’re gonna fuck this up! You’re gonna fuck this up!’ </em> Her chest tightened. <em> ‘120mph oh my god this is too fast but I can’t stop, I shouldn’t, maybe I should? I should!’ </em> She tried to remember how to slow and looked down to check where her hand was supposed to go to put it-</p><p> </p><p>“Nikki the road!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to see she’d veered off course and was headed <em> straight for two very narrow walls ahead! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hit the brakes <em> don’t hit the- </em> !” Mike yelled and reached for Nikki, who shrieked and did exactly what Mike just told her <em> not </em> to do! They started skidding, and they were going to hit the side walls if she didn’t stop-! In a moment’s flurry, she acted on part instinct part <em> ‘do what he showed you’ </em>and she lifted the pedal, gripping the wheel. She didn’t think, she just turned with the dizzying motions and then they were on the ground, fishtailing as she hit the brakes and jerked the gearshift down to ‘P’.  </p><p> </p><p>Both Burner and Burner-in-training sat there a long moment, panting for air and sitting in the idling car. Then they eyed each other. Mike broke into a grin first. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah… Aha! Hahaha! <em> Nikki! </em>Do you know what you just did?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I, uh-”</p><p> </p><p>“You pulled a <em> Sidewinder </em> on your first try!”</p><p> </p><p>“I, guess so?” His words still weren’t sinking in. She was still in shock because <em> ‘How in the hell did I do that?!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do it again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…” She eyed the track. <em> ‘Is he trying to kill us? That was a total fluke!’ </em> “I, can try?” With shaky hands she reached for the gear shaft and eased off of the brake pedal. When they started rolling again, she slowly increased speed like before. <em> ‘It’s not gonna work.’ </em> Her fingers twitched as the parallel walls came blurring towards her! <em> ‘It’s not-!’ </em>Like before, she hit the brakes, pulling the car sideways and then eased off, hitting the gas instead and began to guide the car in a winding motion. And in moments they were on the ground, fishtailing, and she was putting it into park again!</p><p> </p><p>“I… I did it. I actually- I actually <em> did it!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re a natural at that!” Mike both reassured and congratulated her. “Definitely Burner material. I wasn’t wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up. “Yeah! You weren’t! I totally pulled off that-” She paused at the name. “... <em> Sidewinder </em>. That’s it. That’s your name.” She looked at the dashboard of her car.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Nik, ya lost me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidewinder, that’s what I wanna call my car! I mean it fits. Everyone’s car has an animal theme to theirs and a Sidewinder is a type of snake.” Snake. Lord, Linguini must have missed her so much- <em> ‘Don’t think about that!’ </em>She shook her head a bit. “If that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your car.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Now since you’ve got a handle on the tricks, let’s see you handle some artillery!” Mike pulled out a remote that had miraculously <em> not </em> fallen out of his pocket and hit it. Automatic laser defences were activated, the barrels of the guns pointed right at them! Nikki winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh fuck me.’  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Another week passed. Mike was all better, finally, and was relieved to be going out on patrol.  A chill had settled in the air. It was around Christmas time now, Nikki had begun to realize how much time was really passing. It felt completely foreign to her; without snow as an indicator, beyond the new coldness there wasn’t really any indicator how long it had been. Then a string of twinkling lights were put up in the empty diner that Jacob ran (surprisingly that was the main headquarters of the Burners, huh!) and the Burners were discussing what they’d be doing to unwind “if they got the chance”. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘This is going to be the first one I spend without my family. I wonder if Junie spent every single one with our dads when I vanished.’ </em>Melancholy, Nikki looked out into the darkness of the high walls and crumbling concrete. She and Mike had been going out every day to practice driving, but today she’d been told Dutch was “upgrading” the car. Whatever that meant. And then Mike had gone out with Chuck and that left her with nothing to do (again) besides cataloguing. </p><p> </p><p>“So!” Jacob clapped his hands together as he approached the younger woman. “Lookin’ forward to Christmas Eve tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>She balked. “Wait what? That’s <em> tomorrow </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, an’ we’re gonna be setting up the old tree if you’d be interested. Normally everyone gets on my ass about the lights since they <em> mysteriously </em> get tangled up every year. I do need an extra set ‘a hands to help-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not allowed in the garage!” Dutch barked, coming out from behind the counter after refilling his water bottle. “Not ‘till Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah never mind then! How about you an’ me make apple cider huh? Whaddya say?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure?” Wait, there were apples down here? Nikki followed him into the back, and was soon stationed next to a large pot of crab apple juice, busy boiling the sour mixture with sweetener and freeze-dried spices. “I didn’t think crab apples survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the only things that’d grow.” Jacob shrugged, busy peeling while Nikki stirred away. “I’ll be turning the leftovers into muffins, hold any greens. I promised.” He held up a hand before Nikki could say anything. “Annual treat just for the holidays!” </p><p> </p><p>She let out a light chuckle. “Sounds good. I ah, I haven’t had apple cider since I was a kid. Pa used to boil apple juice and then add those packets of the Alpine Instant Apple Cider mix until I discovered coffee. It’s kind of nice to be having it again.” </p><p> </p><p>“You miss your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot.” Nikki admitted. “I try not to think about them. I know I’ll go home.” <em> ‘Yeah just keep telling ourselves that. </em> <em> Maybe </em> <em> it’ll come true!’ </em>“I’ll just be spending this one away.” </p><p> </p><p>“If it helps,” Jacob dropped his voice and glanced over at the Burners, “Most of them are too. Of course Texas is going home to his, and Julie has her family up top but the holiday isn’t really celebrated in Deluxe anymore. Dutch isn’t spending time with his family, and the others don’t have any.” </p><p> </p><p>“I- that’s, horrible. I feel for them.” Nikki murmured. “If I’d known how close it was to the day, I’d have tried to get everyone something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaddya think the cider’s for?” Jacob grinned wryly again. “Just say it’s from both ‘a us, given it’s a surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>A smile broke on her face. "I ah, okay! Sure. Let's do that!" <em>'Don't think about them. Just, focus on this. Just focus on this moment.' </em></p><p> </p><p>And she did. She decorated the fake tree with them, and then settled down to watch a Christmas movie made years and years after her time. It was, nice. Really nice. Then Julie got up and left for Deluxe and Texas got up and left for his own home. Then Dutch went back downstairs, and with nothing else to do, Mike went with Chuck out for a drive, leaving the girl sitting alone. She stifled down her loneliness, drank the last bit of her bittersweet cider and decided to call it a night. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow was <em>Christmas</em> after all.</p><p>Christmas Morning wasn't what Nikki was expecting. Everyone was up and dressed, eating the muffins that Jacob baked and drinking instant coffee. It was just Dutch, Mike, Chuck and herself. She sat down, exchanging pleasantries with the boys as they exchanged a couple small tokens while Jacob stayed behind the counter. "I got rocky road brownies baking! Pulled out the mix." He hollered over to them once Nikki had joined. "You boys <em>sure</em> about reheating Antonio's!"</p><p> </p><p>"You already cooked enough Jacob. You gonna be okay going over to see your friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same as always! You kids don't burn the house down while I'm out." He grabbed his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not staying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob's got a couple of friends, old guys he visits since they're usually alone." Chuck explained as the man grabbed his keys.</p><p> </p><p>"See you kids tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>When the sound of the garage doors closing could be heard, Dutch sprang up. "Now then, time for Nikki's gift!"</p><p> </p><p>"My, what?"</p><p> </p><p>Dutch smirked. “Follow me.” </p><p> </p><p><em>'Upgrading the car. Oh no, he didn't!'</em> Nikki almost flew down the stairs behind Dutch, excited for the reveal. It did <em> not </em> disappoint. When he pulled the blue tarp off, her eyes lit up in wonder. She’d never been a ‘car’ person, but the car was <em> beautiful </em>. It was mostly orange, with black racing stripes sliding up the hood and curving as they went until they tapered off at the top. The headlights had a stripe of black paint curving down them, mimicking a snake’s. Mike and Chuck audibly echoed his sentiments, Dutch swelling up with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidewinder’s all yours.” Dutch announced, proud as punch. </p><p> </p><p>She scarcely remembered to gush a soft, <em> “thank you!” </em>to him as she circled the car, over and over, drinking in every detail of the shiny brand-new custom design. “Don’t get all gooey just yet. Wait’ll you see the weapons systems I put in this bad boy!” He pulled up a holographic screen, opening it to show a large array of what the car was outfitted with. “So some of the earlier designs for new weapons didn’t quite fit the other cars, but I managed to get ‘em to work with the frame type! You have electric bolas that can fire at 200 mph, and upon contact with an enemy, they’re locked down!” He showed a demonstration with an animation of the pair firing, hitting some bots and them falling. “As well as the standard plasma rifle, but yours is for precision and accuracy, not artillery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, which means?” </p><p> </p><p>“We can pick off a lot but you can target the stragglers we miss. And then we have the shields or as I like to call ‘em, The Buffers! Now I can’t route them to the entirety of the car without them shorting everything out an’ overhauling the entire engine block - <em> which ain’t good by the way - </em>but they can be deployed on the fender, hood, an’ sides. Since you got a knack for pulling off stunts, this’ll help keep damage to a minimum. And finally! The interior." He opened the door, letting her get in and see it for herself. The seats were re-upholstered with what looked like patchworks of black and brown leather in a diamondback pattern. The lights weren't harsh neon but instead a gentle glow across her dash. Everything was labelled in white for her. She crawled out, still speechless. Dutch wasn't done.</p><p> </p><p>"That port right there next to you, where the emergency brake used 't be? That's a dock for your Flash Gun." He picked up the case she hadn't seen before, showing off what looked like a high-tech NERF airsoft rifle and flashlight painted white with segments of black. "You hit this button here, it'll cause a strobe-light effect to occur, stunning your enemies. And!" He pulled out what looked like a simple silver bracelet from his pocket. "That shield tech I mentioned before? Well Mike's gonna show you how 't fight off any human attackers, so I thought since you're the shortest outta all 'a us, you could use a little extra defense. Grab it an' twist like this until you hear a click, then pull your hand away."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki obeyed, and let out a shocked gasp when an orange holographic <em>shield </em>popped up! It hummed, and Dutch took a playful slug at it. "As long as the plasma-charge lasts, that'll hold. So! Whaddya think?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I really wish I'd done more than make apple cider." Nikki blurted out, genuinely shocked to almost tears that he'd done so much, <em>had gone so much out of the way for her! </em></p><p> </p><p>Dutch threw his head back in a laugh. "Aw Nik, don't worry. I do this for everyone. It's no big-" He was cut off when she hugged him!</p><p> </p><p>"I really friggin' mean it <em>thank you so so so much-!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>He froze up, a little awkward and chuckled. "Ahh, y' welcome? Uhh, the shield's kinda, digging into me a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit sorry!" She pulled back. "How do I turn this off?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just twist it like before. Here." He reached down and did it for her. Her skin prickled where he touched it. "So, now you're ready for when you get on the road with us! Speaking 'a road, wonder if those brownies are done." He licked his lips expectantly, turning away. "What say we grab-?"</p><p> </p><p>The alarms started blaring, and Nikki covered her ears from the pain of them going on. Chuck immediately pulled up his holo-screen: "They'll have to wait! Bots inbound near Cedarwood Drive!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sh- shoot." Dutch sighed. "Never mind then! Nikki yo' keys are on the seat, first brownies are yours!" He waved over his shoulder as he jumped into Whiptail and started the car up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Nik, we'll be back later!" Mike called out as they went for Mutt, Chuck already calling Texas. Nikki was, in moments, left alone in the garage.</p><p> </p><p>She waited a few moments before slowly reaching in, grabbing the key attacked to an orange lanyard. 'Sidewinder' was written across it in Sharpie. She slowly slid down in the driver's seat, shutting the car door and scanned it again. Her fingers twisted themselves through the fabric of her lanyard. She looked at the one luminary clock showing her the time and date: <strong>12/25 - 9:30 a.m.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tears pin-pricked it and her legs moments later. <em>'It's okay. I'll be okay.' </em>She tried to comfort herself. <em>'I'll be okay...'  </em>Her heart said otherwise. She had a long way to go before she could keep up. <em>'If.' </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was alone for Christmas this year haha. Roommates abandoned me to go spend time with their families. Due to restrictions and distance, I couldn't go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Granite-Like Grey of the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki has a mishap that only Dutch can fix. She takes her first solo drive in Sidewinder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Nikki was certain she would never take for granted again, it was hot water. In Motorcity, getting clean running water was one thing. Hot water was a whole other beast of burden. So if you wanted to bathe, you had two options: Icy cold shower that could be lukewarm if lucky. Hot baths by boiling water and then dumping it into the bathtub, adding the already cold water, repeat until desired temp/depth. Nikki went with Option #2. She finished adding another kettle’s worth of hot water to the tub, stirring it with a wooden paddle and then tentatively sticking her fingers in. “That’ll do.” She murmured to herself, getting up to lock the door to the bathroom. The Burners were all busy: Mike was restlessly reorganizing the garage, Chuck was programming stuff and Dutch was working on her car. Texas was out with Julie on patrol, so that just left her by herself. Nikki slid into the bath with a quiet groan, relishing in the ache it drew from her body.</p><p> </p><p>“If I gotta do one more training course, swear ‘m gonna be more bruises than skin.” She said to nobody in particular, wincing upon seeing one on her left knee. “Ahh, yeah. Yeah that’s not good.” She drew her fingers across it and hissed through her teeth. <em>'Idiot. Don't do that!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Settling down, she let the heat melt into her skin. The stinging from scrapes across her knees and elbows, accompanied by the throb of bruises on her knuckles and palms slowly ebbed away as she let her eyes fall shut. The bathroom and her room had become little sanctuaries for her on the hideout's grounds. She had privacy, ability to contemplate unseen and relish in misery or small triumphs. It was sometime in mid-to-late January, she guessed. Every day since her first successful practice run driving, she'd been learning. She'd been taught how the holo-screens worked, how the comm lines worked, how to defend herself in a fight and of course, how to drive. The progress she'd made in 6 or 7 weeks was <em>astounding</em>. But then again, she'd hardly had a break the whole time. She washed away the two days of built up grime and sweat, the steam loosening whatever crud she'd inhaled and made her cough up some absolutely disgusting wads of phlegm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's lovely." She grumbled to herself, absentmindedly checking for blood in the bit of toilet paper she'd snagged before throwing it out. She'd never thought she'd live to see the day where people actively used hemp products but there she was! <em>'Only took twelve hundred years and being locked underground in order to make weed legal in Detroit.' </em>Nikki remarked inwardly, snickering and shaking her head slightly at the notion. Her eyes again turned to her purple-blue knuckles. As humans tended to do, hers sought to find patterns and she found herself thinking about the bruises on Mike and Texas' knuckles that always seemed to constantly be in some state of mending. Their hands never seemed sore, but all the same were permanently stuck mid-heal it seemed. Their nails were often black too, she realized as she picked out some grit from under hers. Black from the oil, the permanent film of dust and soot that covered this place. Another wad gathered at the back of her throat and she made a little hacking noise in her attempts to loosen it. <em>'Hey. Chuck makes the same sort of noise.' </em>She realized, half fascinated and half disgusted. <em>'He's been down here longer than me and still hacks up a lung from the air quality. That's not a good sign. Wonder what kind of lung cancer I'm gonna get.' </em>She recalled that he'd left the door to his room ajar and the windowless box was full of plants. Green ferns and snake plants and things that could clean the air. <em>'I oughta get one for myself. When I make money.' </em></p><p> </p><p>She sat up and eyeballed the water, seeing how it had turned a light brown. All of that was from the last two days. The murk of it wasn't as bad as the first time she'd bathed and saw it turn nearly a deep color so, count your blessings! Deciding to wrap up her bath, she scooted forwards, taking the red plastic cup she'd scrawled with her name on it and began to wash out her hair. It was starting to get really, <em>really</em> long, she noted. It used to be at her shoulders but was starting to get down to her back and it was just becoming more of a messy hindrance than anything. Nikki would have to go to a salon soon and-- her stomach dropped. <em>Right</em>. Motorcity wasn't a wealthy place. It also ran on a system of half-barter-half-bitcoin, neither of which Nikki had on her. Any pocket money she had in her backpack would be as useless as the toilet paper she'd just thrown out. So after draining the tub and giving it (and herself) a cold shower rinse, she dried herself off and put on her PJs before going to retrieve a pair of scissors she'd found in the nightstand drawer. Thankfully, the bathroom wasn't occupied still when she got back. She shut the door again, locked it, sighed and brushed out her hair as best as she could (Julie had sterilized one of her hair brushes and lent it to Nikki). When satisfied that there weren't many knots, she gathered it over one shoulder and Nikki picked up the scissors. Her brow furrowed, trying to recall what the hair dresser always did to trim her locks. Taking a deep breath in, she lifted the scissors and began to feather-snip the ends of her hair. Nikki felt like she was performing a brain operation with the amount of focused, tense care she was paying to her reflection. She leaned over the sink, angling the blades of her scissors to even out a chunk-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*BANG*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Snip</em>' went her scissors. A gasp choked her. "Fuck no." She murmured in horror. The jump scare from <em>whatever</em> the fuck they were doing down there had caused her to flinch and take out a nice big wad of her hair! "No no no-" She attempted to even it out a bit. But the more she cut, the worse it got! "Nooooo!" Her wail of dismay echoed in the bathroom as she dropped the scissors in the sink and teared up. "Fuck! Fuck, no, no!" She threaded her fingers through the locks and Nikki felt the awful choppy mess and a sob squeezed her chest. "Okay. Okay I can fix this. I can totally fix this!" She reassured herself, tongue sticking out a bit as she focused and tried to even out the other side of her hair. Thankfully when she startled again, the scissors weren't in the middle of cutting her hair.</p><p> </p><p>The knock was sudden. "Hey!" <em>'Oh shit, Dutch!' </em>"Somebody in there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, j- just a second!" She squeaked, looking desperately around for a towel. She grabbed one, wrapping her hair in it and grabbed the scissors, unlocking the door. "All yours!"</p><p> </p><p>"Finally." The guy sighed, pushing by her.</p><p> </p><p>Door clicking shut, Nikki practically ran for her bedroom and threw off the towel, leaning against the door. "Okay. Stay cool. Stay cool." She told herself. "I can fix my hair. I can totally fix it! Hah. Yeah I just need to get back in there and take off an inch or two on the other side!" She listened for the telltale creak of the bathroom door, and the moment she heard it, she bolted back for it. Swung herself in, slammed it (whoops) and locked it. Lifting the scissors, she attempted to even out her disaster. A second knock came not even two minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold- hold on!" <em>'Fuck my life!'</em> She once again wrapped up her hair, pulling open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sorry. Were you about to shower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just finished!" Nikki's reply to Mike came out squeakier than it should have. She skirted by him, went back to her room and tried to fight the rising panic attack building in her bones. When Mike was done, for the third time in a row Nikki sneaked back in and attempted to fix her hair. But it was quickly proving futile as she couldn't seem to get it to look right and also, there was the fact that there was one bathroom and there were three Burners home currently. A ginger knock caused her to startle again. Another bit of hair fell and she let out an involuntary shriek.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" Chuck squawked in return, backing away from the door as Nikki yet again bolted out, hair half wrapped and frustration now building.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on her bed, trying to box-breathe and calm herself down. She waited a good ten minutes, then crept back to the bathroom. She pulled off the towel and stared at her god-awful attempt at a cut. Her eye twitched, then teared up. She sniffled, slapping the scissors down and desperately tried to brush it out. No use. Nikki had no idea or the mental fortitude to deal with something so finicky and now that she'd been interrupted three times, her nerves were frayed and she didn't even want to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>A timid knock. "Hold <em>on</em>!" She gasped out, going to grab the stupid towel again and the scissors-</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki I don't need to use the can again but, you good?" Dutch called out again and she paused. "Mike and Chuck said you were in there every time they went to use it."</p><p> </p><p>"... I'm fine!" <em>'Liar.' </em>"Just ah- I'll be right out."</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door, but Dutch stood in the way, looming over her in his nearly seven-foot-tall glory. "I know you were trying t' cut your hair." Was the first thing he said to her when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"How-?"</p><p> </p><p>"The sink's covered in brunette locks and I've lived with everyone for two years now: I know who's hair is who's. Definitely not Mike's length or color."</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh escaped Nikki. She slowly unwrapped the towel, humiliation building on her face as she showed the bad haircut. Dutch's wince only made her feel worse. But he didn't say anything to console her. Instead, he reached down, plucking the scissors from her hand. "Why don't we try to fix it?" He offered.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno if you can."</p><p> </p><p>"Me either, but I'll try."</p><p> </p><p>With a reluctant huff, she stepped back, letting him in. Dutch shut the door behind him and then set aside the scissors. "First thing's first, utility scissors are nothing like actual barber shears." He told her, pulling open a bathroom drawer and removed a pair. "Now just hold still, 'kay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki braced her palms on the counter, staring down at the yellowing plaster-fake-porcelain-whatever that the sink was made of. Bits of her hair floated downwards. "You trying to cut your hair short?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just trim it so it stops itching my back."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I thought about getting dreads for a bit but I don't like stuff touching the back of my neck so, hey. This works." He shrugged his lanky shoulders, but still was careful and precise.</p><p> </p><p>"Are there salons or barbers down here?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are but they're pretty pricey."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought." Nikki sighed. "Hence the DIY haircut. Uhm, thanks by the way. It seems stupid to have been just sneaking around but it's like- I'm kind of, well..."</p><p> </p><p>"Embarrassed about what we'd say if we saw you like that?" Dutch finished for her when there was a bit of a pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it doesn't help outta everybody here, Texas is the worst for pointing out the obvious and <em>not</em> realizing when it's unwanted. I'm better at it than I used to be but between the two of us, it's probably better he's not around right now."</p><p> </p><p>"And Chuck's hair is long, so probably he hasn't cut his."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Mike only knows how to cut his in the "standard issue" style they made him do upstairs. It's a little weird but it suits the guy. He would've probably just gotten me to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, 'a course. Like I'd leave you running around with this mop looking like it is!" He laughed a bit. "... I mean, well, y'know-"</p><p> </p><p>"No I get it! I did an awful job. Usually I'd go to a salon and get it trimmed or something. I haven't had to cut my own hair like, ever." She shrugged herself as Dutch cleaned off the shears and grabbed her brush. When he lifted it, she added a quick, "Go right ahead!" and let him brush it out a bit. "I also didn't want to get drastic and cut off the remaining three-or-so inches I have. I had my hair short once and stupid kids in school said I looked like a boy. Fine and fair enough, but then they started to leave stupid stuff at my desk or ask me dumb stuff at lunch about being a guy. It even got to the point they were spraying my locker with Axe so- <em>exactly the expression I made!" </em>She pointed at the mirror's reflection of Dutch's cringe. "So I grew it out again. Haven't cut it short ever since."</p><p> </p><p>"Man. That's petty as fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"To an insecure twelve year old, it was devastating. Like I'm glossing over a lot of bullshit that happened. Middle School was rough. But, yeah, that's the long, long explanation why I was almost melting down over inflicting my own hair travesty." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's cool. You should hear Mike when he tries to tell a story about his days as a Cadet. He'll jump from one point to the next and then he forgot what the hell he was talkin' about."</p><p> </p><p>Both young adults shared a snicker or two. "God I feel that. ADHD's a bitch when you're trying to get to the point." Dutch's brows furrowed. <em>'Acronyms! They don't know acronyms!' </em>She caught herself quickly. "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder."  Nikki explained. "It's a disorder that affects how your brain uptakes dopamine. Causes issues with attention, memory, and executive functioning. Some people can get super restless and hyperactive when they're under-stimulated."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Yeah that sounds like Mike. Anytime we have down time longer than a few days, he gets antsy. Antsy Mike isn't a good Mike." There was a clatter from downstairs, well timed with the muffled shout from Mike himself. "As you've seen for yourself."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a giggle, then paused as Dutch set down the brush and furrowed his brows, running his fingers through her hair a bit. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's in layers. I don't know how to fix it when it's in layers. Sorry." His lips thinned and he let out a frustrated sigh. "That's gonna bug the hell outta me." He quickly grabbed a handheld mirror covered in sharpie doodles and held it up so Nikki could see the back of her head in the bathroom mirror's reflection. "I had to go in this asymmetrical sort of cut. Looks good in art, not so good on people's heads."</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." She rolled her elastic off of her wrist, and grabbed her hair, quickly attempting to pull it up. A good chunk fell out, but most stayed up. "Can you maybe, get the layers that aren't in the ponytail? Just above my shoulders. It doesn't have to be perfect just, so it doesn't itch."</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's workable." Dutch confirmed with a smile. He grabbed the brush and worked out a few more tangles before picking up the shears again, carefully snipping away. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask: how's driving been going? You and Mike are either sparring or out at the course practicing until late."</p><p> </p><p>"You want the long answer or the short answer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Either or."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki sighed. "It's a <em>lot</em> more work than I thought." She opened up easily. Dutch reminded her a bit of Kori, and given that he didn't get weird about her not making eye contact, it really helped ease her. "I mean Mike's great at showing me what I need to do and not triggering my whole "rejection dysphoria" but man. I'm exhausted and I'm going to start looking like one of Jacob's discounted crab apples with how bruised I am!" The comparison made Dutch laugh. Nikki glanced up at the reflection of his chin in the mirror. "You were the last one to join, right? Before me."</p><p> </p><p>"I was."</p><p> </p><p>"How long did it take you to learn?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe three months. Mike showed me the ropes a bit but I get, uhh," he paused mid-snip. A moment later, he shook his head and continued cutting. "There are reasons why Whiptail doesn't have a passenger seat. I don't like people getting in my space for too long."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh!</em> If you need to take a break or anything let me know." Nikki realized instantly what Dutch was trying to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good right now. Texas isn't as grabby today and there haven't been interruptions to my usual routine so I'm not ruffled or nuthin'."</p><p> </p><p>"... Routine's important to you, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I mean, Deluxe - before I chose to come down here, it's super regimented. It's still stifling, don't get me wrong, but I had a routine I could follow. If it ever got interrupted though, I'd stress the fuck out. Even down here with the gang and everything's all unexpected, I still have things I gotta do at least at some part of the day or week." Dutch paused. "It sounds weird, I know."</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't think it's weird. It's actually pretty necessary if, you have what I think you do. I'm not a psychologist but you're kind of preaching to the choir when talking about needing routines and being thrown off when something happens to make it go out the window."</p><p> </p><p>Dutch paused again, and put aside the scissors. "Hold on, I gotta," he stepped back, taking a few deep breaths. His left shoulder shrugged a few times. "Sorry. It's ah- all good. Anyways, what do you think I have?"</p><p> </p><p>"Autism. Well, I wouldn't be surprised, at least. I dunno, I just see a lot of the signs. The more I hang around you and Chuck and Mike I see bits and pieces of my own disorders."</p><p> </p><p>"And to you, that's fine?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki opened her mouth to agree, then her mind processed Dutch's question. And then promptly confused itself. "I'm sorry. Repeat that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think it's okay to have disorders?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's, okay to know what you have so you know how to work around them." Nikki explained. "It's like I told Mike: it just depends on the situation. But, he also told me about, the ah, <em>slurs </em>and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"'Mutt.'"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the one."</p><p> </p><p>Dutch sighed. "Look up in Deluxe things are-" He stopped himself. "There's no room for Defective People. You either gotta conform and work in spite of your issues, or you're gonna be--" He stopped again.</p><p> </p><p>"... Be-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really wanna talk 'bout it. I just, yeah. I know I have something, I'm like Mike an' Texas in some ways but I work differently than them." He grabbed the scissors and kept cutting. "Painting and designing weapons are my thing but, it just didn't quite fit in with what Deluxe wanted me to be. Every time I did express myself, if it wasn't the <em>right</em> way, it was disciplined. When I got diagnosed as having a Mental Defect I ah- I sorta knew my time was limited. So I just decided to come down here and do what I wanted because Deluxe would be better without me in it. Turns out I made the right choice: Kane's nuts and as much as I'm Defective, I got my uses. I designed this," he pointed at the orange Burner logo on his chest. "I gave each car their own distinct look an' weapons. I'm good at what I do. This- what did you call it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Autism."</p><p> </p><p>"This "autism" you think I have isn't easy. It's not okay but it's livable."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki had to digest his words for a solid minute. <em>'Never in my life did I expect to have this conversation with another person but here we are I guess.' </em>"That's, fine. I mean it's not easy to live with. I mean it's a <em>disorder</em> for a reason." Her finger tapped the edge of the sink. "But, it's also - it can be a gift too. My brain runs a million miles an hour. You give me a math problem and I run a total blank. You put me in a crowded room and I'm going to be in agony. Put me in a library, I can point out what classical literature will have underlying themes of good vs evil, or sexuality or the price of freedom. You put me in front of a piece of paper and tell me to organize a stack of books based on what information they give people, I can have that done in less than a day. People like us, we think outside of the box. We can be incredibly analytical while super creative. It's just, such a niche sometimes that it can be so hard to find your place. You found yours with the Burners and that's really great. I'm still not sure where mine's gonna be." </p><p> </p><p>Dutch was silent a long moment. "Is that why you were doing that book stuff before? Were you trying to figure out what information they had?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can't do much with them, but the time I'm from, there's either the internet or books. Normally I'd go for the internet but since that's pretty much gone, books are next. And it's like Mike pointed out, I can read. The stuff's old and some of it uses words I'm not quite sure of but I can take an educated guess at the meaning. I wanna, at least give you guys some bits of "hey this could be useful for something later" after I go back to 2018."</p><p> </p><p>Dutch picked up the mirror again, blinking at her explanation. "That's, actually pretty nice of you to do. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. Thanks for fixing my hair." She smiled as he held it up to the back of her head. "That looks <em>so</em> much better!"</p><p> </p><p>"You can let your ponytail loose."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, nah. It's actually comfy for me right now. I'm gonna go get my laundry out of the drier before I forget. But uh, Dutch? If you have like, <em>any</em> questions about autism or anything - I can't promise I have all the answers but I know a few things from personal experience and my era's research."</p><p> </p><p>"... If I do, I'll ask. Later Niknak."</p><p><br/>It took her until she'd started fishing out her leggings from the back of the drier that she realized Dutch gave her his own nickname. It was, kind of sweet really. <em>'Hey dimwit. Head out of the gutter! You're on a limited amount of time here.' </em>She scolded herself as she carried the lump of clothing back to her room and proceeded to change into the clothes she'd come in. <em>'... Maybe. Maybe, because they're trying to rebuild a freaking physics-defying portal to send you back and everything is DIY down here.' </em>Nikki sighed, then muttered under her breath while pushing her glasses up her nose: "Doesn't mean I can just get stupid crushes either. Seriously. Quit it. You're just helping out. Nothing's ever happening. Ever." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I answer 'no', you're still gonna tell me I am, aren't you?" Nikki grimaced slightly, staring at the course with trepidation. Mike had gotten out of the passenger's seat and the door was open.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"That answers that."</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head with a grin. "I know you're nervous, but seriously, you got this. Go ahead and at least try."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Training wheels are off Nikki. Time to ride the bike for real.' </em>Only this wasn't riding a bike, it was driving a car at 200mph while avoiding enemy fire and obstacles. <em>'And I ran right into a tree when dad took the training wheels off. I don't have the greatest track record for this stuff.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Despite that creeping doubt, Nikki steeled herself, gripping the wheel as Mike slammed the door shut. He held a holo-tab, and signaled for her to start. She went through the motions of starting her car, getting it ready and shifting it into gear. Then in seconds, like an instinct developing, she was driving down the course. Turrets emerged and open fired, but with surprising ease she managed to swing Sidewinder to-and-throe, avoiding most and getting minimal damage. Her hand flung out, flipping a switch when the beeps sounded and two plasma-bolas open fired. Turrets down, no more trouble. She didn't look around her. She kept her eyes forward. Mike had taught her that. Look where she's going, don't look to see what's around her above a certain speed. She swung the car in a half-doughnut around a piece of metal jutting upwards. Nikki tapped her foot repeatedly to the pedal, twisting her wheel and keeping her eyes on what was coming. She clipped it a bit, but that was fine, just keep going. And then before she knew it, the two metal barriers appeared and her brow furrowed. Like she'd done a hundred times now, she easily pulled a sidewinder maneuver and completed the course with a few, long gasps of air as she parked her car. Mike tapped the passenger's window, which she fumbled with for a moment but rolled down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd call that a pass with flying colors!"</p><p><br/>"... Wait, really?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's not much else I can prepare you for." He said as he unlocked the door and slid in beside her. "You can drive us home!"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I'm a Burner."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>"Like for real."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much!"</p><p> </p><p>"O- okay." Her mind reeled as she drove up the ramp leading out and down the winding trail-like road back to the garage. She was done. She could drive on her own now. She'd made leaps and bounds from that first day back in early December and here she was: a Burner! A part of the team. Dopamine exploded in her anxiety-riddled thoughts of - <em>'What if I fuck this up?'</em> and <em>'Am I even ready for this?' </em>and chased them away with triumphant shrieks of, <em>'HELL YEAH WE JUST ACED IT! WE ARE EPIC! E-P-I-C! Fast and Furious eat your heart out!' </em></p><p> </p><p>They made it back to the garage. Nikki parked, shut off the engine, and unbuckled as Mike hopped out with a whoop. "She's ready!" He yelled to Dutch and Chuck, the pair gathered across the shop floor. "You got that patch made?" He asked Dutch.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be done in a day. We finished the part, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"What part?" Nikki also tilted her head as Mike asked the two, then he seemed to remember. "Oh for Rayon. Should we deliver?"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck shrugged. "We were going to call him and let him know it's ready."</p><p> </p><p>Mike paused, then looked back at Nikki. A grin spread across his face. "Tell him we'll be there in an hour. On the dot. Are Julie and Texas here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah they're upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." The leader turned fully to face the newest addition to the Burners and said; "You're gonna come with us. <em>All</em> of us."</p><p> </p><p>"... Say what now?"</p><p> </p><p>But, lo and behold, in minutes everyone was heading to their cars. Texas whooped and rushed for Stronghorn, while Julie gracefully slid into 9Lives and started the car's engine. Chuck packed up the part while Dutch shut down their work station, the former headed for Mutt. "I- wait! Wait! I don't know where you're going!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna follow us." Mike half-instructed half-told. "Learn to drive with all of us. I'll tell you what to do, don't worry!" And with that, he jumped into Mutt and pulled out of the garage. In seconds. That left the girl scrambling and cursing under her breath to get back into Sidewinder and get ready for the next big challenge that her anxiety already tried to warn her about but <em>nooo!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>'No I had to think I was ready!' </em>Nikki sat down behind the wheel and pulled her door closed. Key in the ignition, buckle in, deep breath in, deep breath out. She turned the key. Her machine came alive with a rumble and hiss; a great metal beast under her control. <em>'Way to be poetic.' </em>She mused to herself wryly, pulling the gearshift back and eased off the pedals. Sidewinder rolled back, smooth and easy, out of the garage and into the spotlight that the headlights of the Burner's cars threw. She turned, pulling the car around then behind 9Lives. Her heart was pounding in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Mike's widget popped up on her comm-screen. <em>-Okay, we're gonna take this slow. Let's start with about 100 even.-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Got it." Nikki murmured and reached for the gearshift again. She blinked. They were rolling, out of the hideout and down the granite-like grey of the metal road. "Eyes forward." She muttered to herself. "Eyes on where you're going, who's in front of you." She echoed Mike's words. "Breathe... breathe..." She checked her speedometer in a glance: it read 100 mph. Good. That was a really good sign. When her eyes flickered up, she saw that they were starting to make a sharp right turn and Nikki copied with a strangled gasp. She almost tailgated 9Lives doing so but pulled back after realizing she was - <em>'Too close WAY TOO FUCKING CLOSE!' </em></p><p> </p><p>The comm crackled. <em>-You good?- </em></p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much! Why?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Up ahead there's gonna be some obstacles. Single file, but we're going to 200.- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"O-kay!" She gulped. Neon lights were everywhere, it was starting to catch her eye. <em>'How the fuck am I supposed to not crash?!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Before she could let herself get carried away, though, Nikki steeled herself. She had something to help. Dutch didn't leave her up shit creek without a paddle. She reached over, flipping a blue colored switch and her windshield went dark, taking away all sight. A soft <em>'ping'</em> echoed in the car, showing only the grid-like outline of the road, the yellow outline of Julie's car, and the large chunks of building cutting into their path. Rolling her shoulders and wriggling her fingers, she got ready. Nikki turned Sidewinder to the left, then the right, slithering around the roadblocks with fluid motions. And then it was all open again. She immediately flipped the blue switch down and her windshield cleared up again. She was still right behind Julie, still keeping up! Nikki checked her speedometer. It read <em>'290'</em>. Holy shit. She'd never gone this fast before!</p><p> </p><p><em>-Nikki? You still with us?- </em>Julie called. Her widget had cat ears. Cute!</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Yeah I'm still here. I- I'm almost at 300."</p><p> </p><p><em>-On your own? Ha! That's incredible! Just keep following Julie- </em>Dutch's own box-like sprite told her.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck then piped up: -<em>We're going down a spiral. The corners will be tight but it's wide enough. Ready?- </em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki nodded and let out a short, "yup!" as she followed them down, turning off of the road and down a ramp. Down the road it connected to a little ways, and then down, down, down the spiral they went! It was dizzying, she had to hold the steering wheel at a certain angle or else veer off, fall off, then-! "Don't look down. Come on." She exhaled. "Don't freak out. You got this. You got this! C'mon!" Somehow, someway, she kept the wheel at the right angle the whole time. They touched down, and she let out a little gasp of shocked surprised. "Holy shit. I didn't die." </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the road was surprisingly smooth going, only another couple of minutes before they slowed, turned off, and headed for a neon light shimmering like a beacon in the twilight. As they got closer, Nikki could make out the name: <em>'Skylark Motel' </em>. A <em>'Vacancy'</em> sign blinked repeatedly. One more ramp, then the Burners were pulling into the parking lot. They slowed their roll to a halt, parking. She followed suit, stopping her car and shut off the engine. She took a few, long moments to process the big accomplishment she'd made:</p><p> </p><p>"I- I did it. I did it! I DID IT!" Nikki whooped, bouncing in her seat. "I DID IT! I DROVE, I DROVE, I TOTALLY DID IT! I-... I left my comm line on."</p><p> </p><p>Bursts of laughter from the Burners echoed through her speakers. She hit the button, shutting it off and withered in her seat from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Nikki didn't see it, but each of the Burner's were grinning ear to ear as they overheard her cheers. "Well. Safe to say we filled the gap we needed." Dutch chuckled first once Nikki's comm line had disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, color me impressed. Maybe this means we can finally get Chuck on the road more."</p><p> </p><p>"And what, drain more plasma fuel? No. I'm emergencies-only remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay guys, heads up: Rayon is incoming." Mike interrupted the conversation. "Hang tight." He rolled down the window of Mutt, grinning up at the well dressed man that stooped down to look at him through his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Once again, you're right on time Chilton. I'm impressed." Rayon then paused, righting himself and took a look over at Sidewinder.</p><p> </p><p>Mike paused. "Something the matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Added another Burner to the roster, I see."</p><p> </p><p>"Figured it was time." He grabbed the part that Rayon had requested, holding out the sealed box. "As requested."</p><p> </p><p>Rayon took a moment to admire the box, then passed it off to another Skylark, the two sharing a nod before stepping back into the shadows of the parking lot. The hand off taken care of, he turned back to Mike: "So what do I owe you this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just some information." He nodded at Chuck, who uploaded the list. "We're looking for these materials."</p><p> </p><p>A finger slid down his sunglasses as he scanned over the list forwarded to him. "This is gonna take some time."</p><p> </p><p>"We have time."</p><p> </p><p>"You want answers now, or later?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you can get us the locations and names of everything outlined, take whatever time you need."</p><p> </p><p>"Can do. But if this takes me more time than the part's worth - "</p><p> </p><p>"We'll compensate. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." Rayon nodded affirmatively. "You have a deal. I've taken up enough of your time, so you and the new recruit can head off. I'll let you know what I can find for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Rayon." Mike rolled up his window, sliding Mutt back into gear. In moments, he and the Burners were flying down the road.</p><p> </p><p><em>-So now what?-</em> Texas piped up first.</p><p> </p><p>"... Antonio's?"</p><p> </p><p>A resounding, joyous echo of the place's name confirmed their next stop. And when Mike checked the location of each of the Burners on the trackers, he grinned proudly to see Sidewinder's marker right behind and staying in formation, keeping up with them. She'd make a good Burner, even if temporary. He was certain of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned into "Dutch and Nikki have a long ass conversation and THEN Nikki drives". Whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. There Is a Time to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki has to learn to take care of her car, making an unlikely friend as a result.</p><p>- thanks to socksonat3am on Discord for helping me write Texas! -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days after taking her first drive, Jacob gifted Nikki a spider plant after "one of his spawned" and he didn't need another. Her tiny room now had a little color and life put back into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Pa would have probably given me a twenty minute spiel about how to properly take care of you." She spoke aloud to the potted spindly plant as she set it on her bedside table. "Jacob just hoisted you onto me and said take care of you, you'll keep me from getting black lung." Nikki let out a weak chuckle. "I guess that's his way of showing he cares, huh?" A pause. "You know everyone in the Burners is a little bit like that: they don't really act the same way I'm used to. I mean - they're not <em>rude</em> or anything! Well everyone but Texas is." Nikki got up and paced. "Mike's always doing something. If I wanna talk to him and have him actually listen to me I gotta wait until he's sitting down and eating. I can't sneak up on Chuck and he tends to ramble about things so I have to ask him to stop and back up. Dutch has his routine, so now I know why he hasn't really talked to me before. Julie's always gone so I don't know much about her, save that she's nice and works up in Deluxe. Texas I can't even talk to. He's loud and constantly jumping around. Is it bad that I just like hanging around just Chuck? Is that weird?"</p><p> </p><p>She stopped mid stride, blinking. "And I'm talking to a <em>plant</em>. Yeah, and here I thought only hanging out with Chucks the weird thing." A pause. "Well I mean, then again they say talking to your plant's supposed to be a good thing... I don't know who or why though." Her arms crossed, mind now following that train of thought. "I wonder who. I should l-... right. Right I can't because Google doesn't exist anymore. Wonder when that died out. Huh. So how do they get their information down here? Like how to fix stuff." It dawned on her. "They can upload/download movies so there's gotta be <em>something</em>!" Nikki snapped her fingers. "I'll ask Chuck! Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki exited her room, hearing voices from the Burners coming from the diner. She marched out and without thinking called out: "Chuck? How does the whole upload-download thing work? Is there like some kind of website or web application or- we, have customers!" Her boots squeaked on the floor, seeing a newcomer seated at the bar. "Whoops."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry, Nikki this is Claire. Claire this is Nikki. She's ah- staying with us for a bit and helping out!" Julie spawned from nowhere, popping into Nikki's line of sight from the left.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, yeah." Claire's gaze ran up and down Nikki once before turning back to Julie. "So anyways, the--"</p><p> </p><p>"Your clothes are cute!"</p><p> </p><p>Claire stopped and looked back at Nikki. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry your, clothes. I like the colors!" Nikki realized she'd interrupted two seconds too late. "Hah I ah, tend to do that. Sorry about that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Ah so, like, are you a driver too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm learning! Well I learned. Should start driving soon too! It's like a lot of fun. Do you drive?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, no. Not really my thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Claire was giving Nikki every <em>'high school mean girl' </em>vibe her social paranoia could demonstrate. "I, sorry for bugging you."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you get back to your visit!" Grimacing as Claire turned back to Julie, Nikki decided to go crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment elsewhere. Preferably next to a working Chuck. She flopped down next to the blonde, awkwardly bouncing her leg a couple of times before finding her voice again: "So, does Claire come here often?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not that often. She's Julie's friend from Deluxe."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so how long have they-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki I'm really sorry but I'm trying to make sense of this code."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah sorry! Never mind I'll just, go find Dutch!" Nikki sprang up from where she'd been seated. <em>'Strike Two.' </em>Dutch was gone and had taken Whiptail with him. In the garage, Mike was slamming the hood to Mutt closed while wiping his hands off. "Done with servicing Mutt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh!" Upon realizing she was there, Mike wagged a finger as he pulled back on his jacket. "Yeah that actually reminds me: you need to learn one more thing."</p><p> </p><p>"What about, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maintaining Sidewinder."</p><p> </p><p>“... Maintenance. Right. That’s a <em> thing. </em>” Nikki winced. Shit, how could she forget? Cars took a ton of work and it wasn't like she could just take it to a mechanic to get serviced! “So ah, what do I need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike blinked once or twice. “Hm? Oh no, I covered the driving already! I know how to do maintenance on my car specifically, but not on yours. Texas is gonna show you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well that’s- <em> Texas. </em> ” She balked. <em> ‘He’s joking, right?’ </em>“Texas, is gonna teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he knows way more about this stuff than I do! You’re in good hands Nik.” He patted her arm. "I have to run out and do some deliveries, so since you're down here I'll get Texas to come give you the rundown."</p><p> </p><p>Before Nikki could say anything else about it, Mike had crossed the shop floor, approaching the aforementioned Burner who was busy hunched over something on an incredibly messy workbench. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the shorter black haired Burner and said something Nikki was unable to hear. But it certainly caused Texas’ eyes to light up a bit and for his focus to turn from the small pipes he was working with to her car. Nikki smiled, waved, trying to look the picture perfect image of eager yet calm. Inwardly though she had her anxiety ratcheting itself up from 0 to 350.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no, great. I’m doomed. Texas is gonna be all over the place! Okay, okay, I need my notebook, my notebook-’ </em> she scrambled to grab it from her backpack, which had now taken permanent residence inside of Sidewinder's backseat. <em> ‘Okay, I’m fine, he’s not gonna go overboard right?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>"So, Tiny says you gotta learn how to care for your car. Luckily for you, Texas' the best there is at this stuff so you're in good hands Time Girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool." Nikki nodded as she held the little book in her hands and let the passenger's seat spring back upright. “So ah. Your lead! What’s first?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat. Two. Three. "Opening the hood."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! That’s a thing, you have to do, right.” She laughed. “Haha, ah, off to a <em> great </em> start already!” She walked around to the front of Sidewinder- <em> ‘this is gonna suck, this is gonna s u c k!!!’ </em>- and popped the hood. She hadn't even looked under it ever. Now seeing all of the inner mechanisms of her car, Nikki felt overwhelmed. But she flipped open her notebook, pen in hand, ready to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, first up you need to check all of your lights every once in a while. Make sure they’re working and are clear enough to actually be used. Then you should be checking your oil and coolant levels so that your car doesn’t break down in the middle of a battle. You also need to check tire pressure and tread depth. If either of those are off you won’t be driving straight. Those are easy to check though so you shouldn’t have a problem. Also, if your engine starts smoking there's a few things to think about. If it’s white and smells like pancakes you’ll be fine. Just pull off and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, wait, wait!” Nikki blurted out. Her hand cramped and her mind was splintering. <em> ‘What was the last part?!? Tires and-’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Your coolant is leaking. If it’s kinda blue but still a light color you’ll be fine. Just pull off and stop,”</p><p> </p><p>“Texas can you waitasec? I- what was that last-?”<em> ‘He said 'tires' and- oh no he’s still going! Oh no-’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“-- You’re burning oil. If it’s black and looks like campfire smoke that's gasoline. Pull off, stop 'n' pray.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can <em>you</em> just stop for a minute?!?” She snapped, jaw clenching as soon as she said it. <em> ‘Fuck. You just fucked up. Nice. That's not how you talk to people!’ </em>Texas froze. His mouth looking ready for the next sentences to just come flying out at the same speed but he does manage to hold them back for now. “I’m sorry, I just- I can’t keep up! You’re talking a million miles an hour and I don’t even <em> drive </em>that fast yet! I-” she looked at her notes: </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>check all of your lights</li>
<li>oil and coolant levels</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it to try and alleviate the tension building, pushing her glasses up her forehead. She hadn’t managed to catch anything else he’d just told her. “Can- is there a list you made, at all that I can follow? I don’t- I can’t keep up I’m sorry!” So much information, too much to know, and her writing wasn’t fast enough to dictate it. She felt a pulsing sensation behind her eyes and in her head. Failing already, yeesh. <em> 'Yahtzee.'  </em></p><p> </p><p>“List? Oh right, you’re afraid of cars Kiki. Texas can break it down for ya, just this once-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! That’s not even-”<em> ‘Do NOT throw your notebook! Don’t be a child!’ </em> She had lifted it, about to slam it into the concrete. She slowly lowered it, back down to her side and took a deep, deep breath in. “Listen, Texas, I really appreciate you helping me. I just- this is a <em> lot. </em> You’re on a whole other level and I can’t-” <em> ‘Can’t. Yeah. Always can’t. Always just can’t. Always gotta come up short.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well what do ya want me to do? Texas has told you everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t- Texas-” she tried to string a sentence together. She was so frustrated, it took her a solid thirty seconds to stumble through her words before she finally got out: “I heard you but it didn't go through. I couldn’t process it. I forgot, everything you said beyond ‘coolant levels’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…” he seemed to pause for a moment to mumble and move his right hand in a circle over his left wrist, stopping and starting again with each new mumble, “Checking your oil and coolant levels are important every month or so, same thing with your tire pressure and tread depth. If either of those are off you can’t drive straight. Then you need to know the three smoke types.”</p><p> </p><p>She tried, again, to write. Wrist cramped, mind blanked after tread depth.<em> ‘Goddammit.’ </em>“Ah, Texas? Can you just repeat the last part again? After,” she checked her chicken scratches and her mouth turned into a wince, “‘Tread Depth’?” He’d have to go over everything again, and probably at a snail’s pace.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the bit of the tire that’s raised up and-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no like you were saying-” What was he saying? “Not the- the-” blank. Total. Utter blank. She clammed up, swallowing back a ball of tears.<em> ‘Don’t be a fucking crybaby. You learned how to drive, you can figure this out! … no I can’t.’ </em> Too late. Out they came. One, two, and done. Slipped out. One sob, then another. <em> ‘Goddammit!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Texas seemed to freeze. There was nothing he could do, he just looked down at her clearly trying to figure something out that he could do.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m trying I swear I am!” She managed to apologize, wiping her eyes. “I’m really sorry Texas!” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ah, you--” The rest was something between a groan and a grumble. The normally overly confident and talkative Burner was stuck to his spot, looking uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki couldn’t pull herself together.<em> ‘He’s mad at you! Great! He’s just staring- no. No. No, it’s not your fault. You’re trying, stop crying. Just ask him to go slower! You’re overreacting!’ </em> Her thoughts tumbled about, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. <em> ‘Mike’s gonna be so disappointed in you.’ </em>And that did it. She inhaled, deep, and choked out; “Texas this is,” she tried to connect the words, they were slipping through the cracks, “I don’t, follow instructions that well. I don’t know why. I swear I’m trying, can you please go slower? I’m so sorry to ask, you’re taking the time to show me and-” she started to rapidly apologize, hoping he wouldn’t be incredibly put off by her. </p><p> </p><p>His hands had moved from their awkward attempt at a half of an offer to help to being ridged at his sides. He seemed to hesitate looking at her face for a bit before he was able to move again. Looking specifically at the trails that the wet tears had left before managing to form any words again. “The...the uhhh...tire pressure and… tread depth need to be checked… so that you can… drive straight and not...uhhh...hydroplane if there's water...on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- can you- I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned, eyes still covered and walked three feet -right into a stack of milk crates- and then kept going, up to her room. She needed to breathe, to pace and just, <em> think </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking turned into a meltdown. She bit down on her pillow as she paced, shrieking into it and bristling at every sound of footsteps that came near. Nikki was mad. Nikki was mad and sick and tired of everyone either blowing her off or looking at her like a freak. Under her breath she cussed out every single incident she could think of that put her into this predicament! Finally, with a sudden wave of explosive fury she threw the pillow then turned her attention to the plant. She lifted it above her head, then froze. Clarity slapped her (figuratively) in the face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What the hell are we doing?! Moron! Put the poor thing down. It didn't ask for this!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the bed, staring at the green fronds and started to stroke one, groaning under her breath. "Didn't ask for this either." She told herself aloud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It sucks. We're going to have to suck it up.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"'M tired of sucking it up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You asked to be a part of this!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Texas-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is trying to be nice. You shouldn't cuss him out.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikki teared up again. "I just wanna get this right!"</p><p> </p><p><em>'What did pa tell us?' </em>Nikki's inner voice chided. From the depths of her memories, the gentle voice and sensation of a hand stroking the top of her head appeared and she repeated the words.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'Nobody gets it right the first time. If they did, they're lucky enough to win the lottery. You don't have to be perfect, you just have to try. That's good enough.'</em> Mmph." She set aside her plant and leaned against the concrete of the wall. "I was lucky though. I pulled off that sidewinder. This shouldn't be hard but- I don't know. " Her eyes closed. She didn't even realize she'd dozed up until she woke up exhausted, and with Mike calling for her. "Shit!" She gasped, blowing her nose into her sheet (ew) and tried to fix her hair a bit before timidly opening the door. "... Hey Mike."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Texas is uh, still downstairs."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Yeah because you basically hurt his feelings dumbass.' </em>"I- okay. Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just, needed a break. 'S all."</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay. Well. When you finish learning about the maintenance, I'll take you out on your first patrol." With that stupidly charming smile of his, Mike left her be.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki shut her door, pinched the bridge between her eyes and let out a long, harsh exhale. Time to go face the music. Nikki grabbed her water bottle, chugged it back like an alcoholic with free range of the bar car, and then went to go back to her lesson. Her stomach was squirming and she knew at least Texas wouldn’t appreciate-</p><p> </p><p>There he was, like Mike said. Still there. Still next to Sidewinder. She blinked her sore eyes, her despair switching to utter confusion. Texas hadn’t exactly been in the same spot the whole time but he was hovering around it, picking up small bits and pieces of things that he could work on, which right now were some headlamps that the metal had corroded on slightly. It belonged to his car, she realized. Slowly, she came down the steps, crossing the concrete (watch the crates!) and came up beside him. Nothing came out at first, she kept her hands in her pockets, watching him work.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks tricky.” She said. It was all Nikki could think of to say to break the ice. He only let out a low hum to let Nikki know that he acknowledged her. A long, slow, low sigh was her response at first. She found the words to verbally express herself half a minute later. “I’m sorry for losing it on you. I shouldn’t have. I just- I got overwhelmed, and I tend to bawl every time that happens.” She hated admitting it out loud. “Thanks for trying at least. It's totally not your fault or anything! My mind’s just-” another sigh. <em> ‘Don’t make excuses’ </em>. “I’m trying. Sometimes I just instantly forget everything I hear and it happens a lot more if it’s new, or if there’s a lot of steps.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Are you mad at me?” The anxiety crept in again.<em> ‘Of course he is.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, just- everyone else just got it and you just don’t ‘cause you’re weird.” </p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders slumped. "I’m weird in a bad way, or I’m weird in a good way?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't give her a straight answer. “You do this whole,” he gestured, “Big word stuff and Texas doesn’t do big word stuff. You kinda just don’t do anything like Chuck.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's not- Chuck does a <em>lot</em> of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't drive. We need people 't drive an' he doesn't wanna do it. So he doesn't do anything."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's mouth opened, then closed. <em>'Well. Shit. He has a bit of a point.'  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You’re not awesome like Texas so you're kinda just weird. Don't getcha. Y' don't do anything 'cept for read an' talk in big words when you're not trying to drive."</p><p> </p><p>“... You don’t get me ‘cause I’m not like you.” Her brain clung onto that thread of thought as <em>finally</em> she understood. “Is that a bad thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” She forced a laugh. “I mean you’re always so confident and self assured like the others. You just know how to do stuff really easy, you don’t care that someone might think you’re weird in a bad way because they don’t get you and-... I’m rambling.” <em> ‘I’m making excuses.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Things went quiet. Nikki inwardly panicked. <em> ‘Did I say that out loud?!’ </em>“I’m, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ramblin’. Chuck does it too. ‘Least you’re learning to do what Texas ‘n’ the Burners does.” He looked up at her (finally!) and had a grin. Oh thank <em> god </em>. “So how do you learn Naomi?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wha-?’ </em>“This.” She held up her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>He took instant notice of it, and took it from her! “Whatcha doodlin there?” he took a peek inside, “That’s a horrible drawing. What’s it even supposed to be with all those little squiggles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drawing?! Wh- I don’t draw!” She took it back instantly, and looked at what he’d been looking at. Her list. The writing, the chicken scratches - “That’s, not drawing. That’s-” it clicked. “Are you able to read?” </p><p> </p><p>Texas snorted. “‘Course! Texas is fine at reading signs!” </p><p> </p><p>Signs. Not <em>text</em>. Chuck had told her Motorcity didn’t have really anything educational wise. Oh <em> god. </em> “I, write lists. Like the ledger,” she tried to use an example, “only more detailed, bigger words. I thought it’d help.” <em> ‘It’s not. What’s wrong with me? Why was driving easy but this is hard?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. I was trying to write down everything you were telling me but it was a lot and I forgot everything or I couldn’t focus. Mm. I know it sounds like excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would those be excuses?” Texas gave her a funny look. </p><p> </p><p>“I got the driving down. It was- <em> easy </em> I guess. I understood stuff like <em> that </em>,” she snapped her fingers, “And I was just getting used to the speed! This- I should be getting it. I should be! I’m better than this!” </p><p> </p><p>"What were you doing? Making lists?"</p><p> </p><p>"... No?" Nikki paused. "I was-" in her own car. Hands on, watching Mike drive and listening to him as he told her where to put her hands after demonstrating. "Sorta watching Mike and then copying what he did." </p><p> </p><p>Texas perked up and then grinned. "Ditch the list, roll up your sleeves Kiki cuz' you're about to learn from the most <em> awesome </em>mechanic there is!" </p><p> </p><p>Nikki did ditch the list and take off her letterman jacket. To her shock, as soon as Texas flipped the hood of her car up and started pointing and <em> explaining, </em> it clicked. Everything he said (mostly) was clicking and it was <em> sticking </em>and she was understanding. "Check the coolant and oil levels once every few weeks," she prattled off ten minutes later and pointed at the objects in question, "check the lights for clarity, check tire pressure and tread depth, and if my engine starts smoking check smoke color and smell. If it's white and pancakes, safe to pull over 'cuz that's coolant smoke. If it's blue and weird smelling, that's oil smoke, still safe to pull over. But if it's black that's the gas and I'm toast." She paused. "Did I get everything?" </p><p> </p><p>His grin was a mile wide. Nikki squawked as he slapped her shoulder suddenly. "Not bad but not as good as Texas!" </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody's as good as you." She agreed. Her headache was going away. "Thanks. So what's next?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"-- and the movie's about what again?" Nikki asked as Texas pulled it up, sitting with her slice of Antonio's pizza.</p><p> </p><p>"Robots that pretend to be human but then are actually secret agents for an evil organization but then one gets a shock an' turns good." He told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh like Short Circuit meets Transformers!"</p><p> </p><p>"What meets what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever I figure out how to transfer movies from the DVDs I found to this," she motioned to the holo-screen, "We're so watching both."</p><p> </p><p>Texas shrugged and Nikki went quiet, then paused. "Hey. Tex?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know how to upload/download those movies, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there like, a collection of them available for everyone to access? Like everyone besides us Burners at the base."</p><p> </p><p>Texas paused, brow furrowing. "Uhh. Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"So it's a website?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's jaw dropped. "Wait, <em>wait</em> you know what a website is?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone does Kiki. S' not top secret stuff. That'd be lame."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up. "I've been trying to ask Chuck about it! I- so can you show me how to access it before we watch? Please?"</p><p> </p><p>With a grin and a crook of his finger beckoning her over, the two huddled up as he showed her how to open the screen, pull up a search engine for the <em>interweb. </em>Not internet. It wasn't global anymore, turns out. But who cared? Nikki had access to the information highway! And then promptly forgot as Texas showed her what YouTube had become and instead of their planned movie, the two ate pizza and watched random videos. "... OH-HOOOH!" Nikki shrieked and burst out laughing along with Texas upon seeing the Kane-Bot explode on impact. "Dang, that's gonna leave a mark in the morning!"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas coulda done that too!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to see you try!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>She set aside her plate, arms crossed. "Show me then, 'less you're all talk!"</p><p> </p><p>That lead to them <em>somehow </em>downstairs, Nikki holding his punching bag as he showed off his 'sick fighting moves'. "... And <em>then</em> everyone was like, <em>"Texas you're so awesome!" </em>and Texas was like, <em>"pssht! I know!" </em>So yeah." He finished the story with an "ahh-ya!" and a kick, pushing Nikki back a bit but she held firm. Clearly the story was really, <em>really</em> over embellished, but who cared? Nikki was having fun!</p><p> </p><p>Another two hours later and Dutch returned, but besides an <em>"oh hey!"</em> hollered his way Nikki didn't break focus. "So like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. Y' gotta put some <em>'umph' </em>in it. Like this! HOO-AH!" Texas did an axe kick, smacking the cut out they were in front of. "Now you do it!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's brow furrowed. She exhaled. "HI-YAH!" And kicked it <em>hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Kiki, now you're cookin'!"</p><p> </p><p>She finally noticed Dutch watching and bounced a bit in glee. "Dutch! Dutch look at what Texas showed me!" And like a kid on Christmas, she turned and readied herself. "HI-YA- OW!" Unsteady, she instead flipped herself onto her back, groaning. "... Almost... so close!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why y' gotta plant your feet. C'mon." He hoisted her back up. "Yeah don't mind us Dutch, just showin' Nikki some sweet Texas moves for when Tiny's Cadet stuff doesn't work."</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Uhh. Hey why's your car hood open?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Texas was showing me how to fix my car's engine and stuff!"</p><p> </p><p>"And the uh, holo-screen that's on?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were watching Kane Bots exploding. It was really cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"And that lead to-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas showing me some martial arts stuff. I mean my dad showed me a few things but I never really learned much." Nikki turned back to Texas with renewed determination. "Okay, I'm good. Let's do this!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dutch grabbed Chuck's shoulder before he could head into the garage. "You don't wanna go down there."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck was answered by a shriek and a whoop. Both Burners peeked down and saw Nikki riding Texas' shoulders, making arm chopping motions and laughing. "... great. There's two 'a them now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Violet Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki's first Bot fight is a little intense. A library is on fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Nikki saw Claire, it was less than a week later. She'd been messing with her car's engine, sitting cross legged around a pile of her car's guts as 9Lives pulled in. Texas was nearby working, Nikki was using deductive reasoning to attempt to reassemble the engine. She less heard the redheaded Burner walk in, more so felt the clack of her heels on the concrete as she stopped behind her. "How's it coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"I made <em>some</em> progress." She told Julie, not looking up, fixating on the task at hand. "Let's see so it's... where'd Texas put his hand again-? Tex?"</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH?"</p><p> </p><p>She picked up "Okay so you grabbed <em>this</em> and connected it to <em>this</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"No I took that thing-"</p><p> </p><p>"This thing?" She lifted a piece of metal.</p><p> </p><p>"No the <em>other</em> thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Can you come here and show me? Please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hol' up!"</p><p> </p><p>"... What are they doing?" Claire's voice made Nikki startle and she looked up at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez you jumpscared me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah it's fine. Anyways I'm trying to reassemble my engine for overhauling - that's taking it apart and cleaning it and putting it back together - but this has so many <em>fuckin'</em> itty bitty pieces and--" She let out a growl when Texas picked up the right piece. "I should have Dutch engrave little numbers or something so I know which piece goes where!"</p><p> </p><p>"They do."</p><p> </p><p>"Where?!" He turned it so she could see. Nikki made another groan and held it. "Swell. 'A fucking <em>course</em>, where was this twenty minutes ago?" She then paused and looked up at Julie and Claire with a sheepish grin. "Just ignore me. It's my process!"</p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki tried to also ignore the grimace Claire gave her. When they were upstairs, she leaned over to Texas, who was fixing some her more shoddy work in reassembling her engine. "She <em>really</em> doesn't like me, does she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who, Clarice?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Claire." A beat. Nikki sighed. "You know who I meant." <em>'Bravo genius.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Texas handed her back two pieces and Nikki began to tighten the screws back onto another as Texas shrugged. "Eh look Kiki, 's like this: Clara's a Deluxian. She don't get what we do 'n' that's fine. She's just weirded out. As long as she don't rat out Julie it's fine." Texas hoisted himself back onto his feet. "Don't get like Skinny 'n' get weird about it. 'Kay?"</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay."</p><p> </p><p>It took Nikki twenty seconds of delay before she realized -- "Wait why like Ch-? Aaand, he's gone." She sighed in frustration to herself. "Gr-eat." Grabbing a wrench from the pile next to her, she resumed the task at hand. <em>'So Deluxe, obviously, really dislikes Motorcity. Wonder what kind of social classes are designed here.' </em>Her mind wandered down the turning spiral as she went piece by piece on her engine, rebuilding it ever so carefully. <em>'Deluxe has a lot of wealth. That's what I know. So we're looking at a division based around upper class-to-lower middle class. Maybe given some of the places I've seen down here, it cuts right at the very edge between lower middle class and underclass. I haven't gotten to see it so I don't know if it's also racialized but given Motorcity's pretty diverse, I mean Antonio's got a full on Italian accent-- wait.' </em>Nikki paused mid-screw turn. <em>'Accent. Is Italy still out there? Are we alone, out here really? Or did Kane just cut us off from the world and the U.S. government hasn't been able to penetrate the dome.' </em>She went back to twisting the screw back in and set two pieces together carefully. Her engine was almost done.</p><p> </p><p><em>'It makes sense that these would count as slums. The air quality down here is awful. It's worse than the smog back in 2018! This can't be good for my health. Huh. Wonder how many people down here have Mad-Max Fury Road levels of cancer. Max. Marx... What was it that Marx theorized again? ... something-something economics structure society. Yeah. And societal conflicts between owners of production and the people who do the production cause change. OH THAT'S WHAT IT WAS CALLED' </em>She snapped her fingers. <em>'Social Conflict theory! It's a cycle. First comes Alienation from the Product. Then comes Alienation of the Process. Then the Alienation from Others. Then Alienation from One's Self.'</em> </p><p> </p><p>Nikki stopped what she was doing and inspected her engine: fully put back together again. Time to go get Texas and show her what she finished. <em>'Alienation in modern society means that an individual has no control over his life. Micro-managed to the upmost extreme and given what Mike, Chuck and Dutch told me, that's what's happening. We're at the stage of Alienation from One's Self, you can't take pride in what you do. Not usually. A person is simply a cog in the machine. And if they don't fit--'</em></p><p> </p><p>"-- ikki!"</p><p><br/>"Hah?" Nikki stopped and blinked. Chuck was giving her an odd look.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been uh, standing there and staring for two minutes. You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry! Just lost in thought about Marx."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marx- Karl Marx. Founder of Social Conflict theory: the idea that the downtrodden masses exploited by the highest powers would go through a process called <em>alienation</em> which is when somebody is isolated and divorced from-- what are you wearing?" She finally took notice of the cape.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's Saturday!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sat-? Right! Right Saturday! LARP day! Geez it's been a week already? I can't even keep track of time anymore. I'll blink and it'll be a year or something." She chuckled with a shake of her head. "Anyways I'm fine I just, again, got lost in thought."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck nodded, though seemed to not believe her. "Right. So ah, your engine is done?"</p><p> </p><p>"My en- <em>oh yeah</em>! Okay, I gotta go find Texas and load the thing up that's why I got up in the first place. Sheesh! Anyways have fun at LA-!" A harsh, blaring alarm cut Nikki off! With a yelp of pain she slapped her hands over her ears, doubling over a bit in pain from the sudden sharp sound. When it died off a bit, Chuck was typing at a holo-screen and a video popped up.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Good Afternoon Motorcity!" </em>The man announcing said in a gravelly voice. <em>"I trust that you all have been anticipating my due return, sorry for keeping you waiting."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Of course it'd have to be <em>today</em>." Chuck whined as the announcer rambled on with all the bravado of a Hamlet monologue.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's Kane."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki blinked a couple times at the screen. <em>'<span class="u">That's</span> Kane?! Wow.' </em></p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, not processing his words, but watched his face carefully. She looked at the face of Motorcity's greatest enemy and didn't see a monster; some cold soulless creature that stalked in the dead of night to plunder and pillage and destroy. He didn't see her, but Nikki saw him: a tired, old man. He had dark circles around his sunken, beady, dark eyes. He was a man that clearly kept fit and trim to appear impeccable, but his red beard was graying around his mouth. His balding head shone from whatever studio lights were being used. Nikki saw a man with creases on his brow from constantly furrowing it. She saw frown lines in his cheeks. She saw a man with a vast empire desperately clinging onto his power.</p><p> </p><p>That kind of man was <em>extremely</em> dangerous.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Never thought I'd see some of Mills' Power Elite Theory up close.' </em>Nikki thought to herself as the Burners rushed into the garage.</p><p> </p><p>"How many are there-?"</p><p><br/>"Don't know, a <em>lot</em>!" Chuck cut Mike off.</p><p> </p><p>Julie turned to look at Mike for the plan: "All cars out?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah. All cars."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki jolted. <em>'All cars?! Shit that means-!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Kiki getcha engine back in! We're going Bot Bashin'!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your first Bot fight!" Mike sounded excited. That should have been reassuring to Nikki but, nope. No she was all the more anxious. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't go away even as she drove along behind the Burners. Unlike the previous week, where she had just been following along, she was now going headfirst into a firefight and there would be a <em>lot</em> of pressure to perform. <em>'One bad shot,' </em>the memory of the could-have-been fatal car crash replayed briefly, <em>'That'll be somebody or me. Keep it together. Keep it together!' </em>She turned her car down a winding road leading out into a plateau-like area with fewer buildings around, a huge drop-off about 2 clicks to her right and Nikki <em>almost</em> slammed on the brakes. There was a mass of dots coming their way and they were towing something- what was that?! <em>'Okay, okay just stay calm. Stay calm! Sidewinder has shields. You practiced! You got this, keep it together!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Mike pinged her comm. She hit a button to activate it. <em>-Stick close guys, this is gonna get a bit hairy!- </em>Nikki visibly grimaced. <em>- Julie and Dutch on the left, Nikki and I on the right. Tex you cut right through. Got it?- </em></p><p> </p><p><em>-YEAH!- </em>Texas whooped, ever reckless. <em>'Ever fearless.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Nikki pulled Sidewinder to the right, sliding behind Mutt a bit as the distance between them and the enemy came increasingly shorter. <em>-Here we go!- </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit--" She cursed under her breath as she saw the <em>dozens</em> of KaneBots charging for them! "Oh shit- oh shit- oh-" One fired at her and clipped her door! "SHIT!" Upon shrieking, she jerked her wheel and pulled back farther, instinctively trying to avoid the danger but the flash of Mutt's Pulse Rifles caught her eye. If she left, he'd be defenseless. <em>She couldn't lose her cool. </em>Swallowing down her flight instinct, Nikki grabbed the gearshift and hit the accelerator.</p><p> </p><p>Sidewinder swerved and dodged with the best of ease. Shields were on, giving Nikki a bit to get her bearings enough to let the practice of picking off Bots come back. She lowered them with the flip of a switch and then turned on Sidewinder's Tunnel Vision. The world went dark, only the heat of laser fire and identified KaneBots being visible. In shades of either Green or Maroon, Mutt and Stronghorn appeared before blinking away like fireflies. Brow furrowing, she hit another button: a beeping sound began, getting increasingly rapid when two Bots were in range. She hit the button and a pair of Energy Bolas flew out, their red glow appearing on her radar. They hit their intended targets, and down went the bots! "YES!" She shrieked, relieved, and with that victory set she began to pick off the others. One by one, either by Energy Bola or by Plasma Rifle, Nikki picked off the intruding Bots while Texas in Stronghorn and Mike/Chuck in Mutt took on whatever Kane was sending down there.</p><p> </p><p>Her comms came online again. <em>- Is that-? -</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-MIKEY LOOK OUT!-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikki didn't see what Chuck had shrieked about, but all the same she'd swerved her car. Whatever she rammed it into was <em>heavy</em> and her shields activated on impulse, as she pushed it into the path of Stronghorn's deep maroon glow and it was promptly rammed into <em>again! </em>It went over his car, rolling, then hit the ground. It picked itself back up again, shook <em>like a dog</em> and went after Stronghorn's fender!</p><p> </p><p><em>-You gotta be kidding me!- </em>Dutch's voice echoed as whatever-it-was in a silver hue snapped at the fender!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Hey! HEY! OH NOBODY MESSES WITH TEXAS!- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Chuck? -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- I- I think it's some kinda new HOUND. It's reinforced! I don't know-- NIKKI LOOK OUT LOOK OUT-! - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She backed Sidewinder up as the monster - HOUND - <em>whatever</em> came right for her! "DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" She shrieked as she tried to avoid a snapping maw. "Okay okay what do I do what do I-?"</p><p> </p><p><em>-Just keep it moving! We'll pick it off!- </em>Mike instructed as the Green of Mutt flashed in her screen's view. Laser and plasma fire echoed, nearly missing her but nothing was working. She was now being chased like a toy car around by some over glorified i-Dog monstrosity! <em>-Okay so that's not working!- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-I'm open to suggestions, Sidewinder can't keep this up!- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can still hear you guys!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- sorry. - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A snap of jaws clipped her front tire. Too close, too close! Way too close! <em>-Wait. Wait I got something!- </em>Dutch gasped. <em>-The Chasm's right next 't us! If we managed to knock that thing in, it couldn't survive the fall. Nothing can from that kinda height!- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-That could work, we just need some kind of momentum to push the thing off balance and over the edge!-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Nikki drive it over there! We'll swoop in and get it away when we got a chance!-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y- yeah, okay!" </p><p> </p><p><em>'Are they insane?!' </em>Her mind shrieked at her as she gunned it for the drop off, the grid-like hexagons ending and it all going black on wards. She couldn't see it but she could almost <em>feel</em> the thing snapping at her wheels! <em>'Keep it together, keep it together!' </em>She chanted, zig-zagging to keep it from getting a direct hit. One punctured tire, that'd be it! <em>'Keep it together, keep it-!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Mutt came out of nowhere and bee lined right for her bumper! Nikki pulled Sidewinder into a half-doughnut to avoid the incoming car and watched as Mike rammed into it, pushing it towards the remaining sixty yards to the edge of the Chasm. She flipped off her Tunnel Vision and everything became detailed as she saw Mutt successfully pull off the plan of attack: it sent that thing <em>flying</em> into the emptiness below! But they'd barely stopped in time. Nikki heard it on her radio the very same moment she saw the front of Mutt tip precariously over the edge!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mikey MIKEY WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE WE--! -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stronghorn was there in an instant, shooting out a tow line that embedded itself into the fender of Mutt and with minimal effort, the heavy car pulled the two to safety. Nikki choked out a trembling sigh of relief, sinking in her driver's seat. Her heart hammered a mile a minute. <em>'It's over. It's over. We- we're good. We're all good. We're all safe.' </em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Nikki got out of Sidewinder and rushed towards the group after parking a short distance away. "Is everybody okay?" She gasped out, trying to still hold herself together and not burst into a flurry of anxious tears.</p><p> </p><p>"All good, notta scratch! Well on us. Definitely gonna have to buff out Whiptail's paint when we get back." Dutch tisked as he examined his car's paint job. "You handled yourself pretty good out there for your first Bot fight though. Couple 'a things Mike can work on with you though."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." And speak of the two, Mutt pulled up and as soon as it halted, Chuck practically <em>fell</em> out of Mutt's passenger seat, kissing the ground like a man who had nearly drowned. <em>'Well he almost-- don't even think about it you'll work yourself into a mess!' </em>"Chuck? Are you-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haw! Aw c'mon Skinny, Texas caught ya in time!"</p><p><br/>"We <em>almost freakin' died!" </em>Chuck shrieked and Nikki gulped dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think you could get any squeakier dude but here we are."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I AM NOT SQUEAKY!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"... I think a dog started barking."</p><p> </p><p>At Dutch's wry comment, everyone - even Mike - started giggling. Nikki felt her concern turn to indignation. What? Chuck was kneeling there on the ground, looking ready to faint and they were laughing at him losing it because they'd almost gone off a cliff?!</p><p> </p><p>She bristled. And thanks to her own fraying nerves, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed. "That's not funny." </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh- what?" Mike's humorous grin turned confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Chuck's having a panic attack and it's <em>not </em>funny." </p><p> </p><p>"I mean he's makin' funny shrieky noises--"</p><p> </p><p>"So was I because I was scared out of my mind." She snapped at Texas, crossing the distance between the five and herself. "Chuck's clearly uncomfortable and I don't blame him, this isn't okay. You know what?" She looked at him. "If you still wanna go, I'll drive you to your game. No pedal to the metal." </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, c'mon Nik-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't "aww c'mon Nik" me Mike. Laughing at someone for reacting to nearly <em>dying</em> like that is just, wrong. Maybe you guys should think about how he might feel about you laughing at something that any <em>rational </em>person would do." She looked at the blonde, who was rubbing his arm. "Up to you Chuck. I'll wait in Sidewinder." And on a turn of her heel, Nikki marched back to her car and climbed in. A couple seconds passed, then she withered. "Fuckin' -- nice Nikki. Great! You may have burnt any bridges you've been building with them! Well done. Yippee!" </p><p> </p><p>So color her surprised when her passenger door opened and Chuck crawled in next to her. Nikki glanced at him, tried not to look like she'd been whining about her impulsive snap, and smiled. "So ah, where you guys do your LARPing, where do I gotta go?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha." She turned her car back on and Sidewinder was cruising down the turnpike at a nice, breezy 80 mph. "This okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool."</p><p> </p><p>An awkward, long silence passed between the two as she waited for instructions. When she was told to turn, she'd turn. When she was told which road to take, she took it. Eventually, Chuck made a soft sigh and began to speak: "Nik-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I know it was <em>none</em> of my place to butt in. I know and I kinda fucked up by making it my place to butt in. I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, <em>hey</em> c- c'mon! This is supposed to be <em>my</em> thing!" Chuck tried to calm her anxious rambling. "Yeah okay I didn't like you jumping in when the guys were just ragging on me but I'm- what I'm trying to ask is, what's a panic attack?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki jerked the wheel of Sidewinder, causing Chuck to shriek and her to jerk it a bit more. "Sorry! Ow! Sorry, hold on!" She righted herself. "A- a panic attack? Did I hear you right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, never heard of that."</p><p> </p><p>"... It's like, you get swallowed by this huge wave of fear. You can see it coming sometimes, but mostly you just <em>can't</em>. You're left floundering, trying to keep your head above water while everything is screaming at you: your heart's pounding so hard it might burst. You feel like you're gonna puke. You're dizzy, you can't stop shaking-- it's just bad. It's even worse when people mock you for having it." Echoes of kids teasing her, laughing at her flickered in her mind and Nikki squeezed her steering wheel. "You don't feel in control. You feel like you're gonna die."</p><p> </p><p>"It- oh." Chuck murmured and Nikki caught movement: he was wringing his trembling hands. "That's normal?"</p><p> </p><p>"For someone who just survived the unthinkable? <em>Again</em>? Yeah Chuck I think that's normal. I think I would have been screaming too if that had been Sidewinder. Point is, they shouldn't make fun of you like that. They're your friends, right?" He flinched a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, <em>friends</em>. Yeah. We're closer than that, but, yeah. I just thought they'd stopped mostly. They're getting better about it, about not teasing me but sometimes they forget."</p><p> </p><p>"Because," Nikki hazard a guess; "Because they don't <em>know</em> it's a thing. Like how you guys didn't know 2018 isn't some absolute lawless wasteland worse than Motorcity. There's a lack of information here that I have but you guys don't. That's why I kept going to the libraries, I'm trying to figure out why that happened. Some books survived, so, there's gotta be some reason why this is happening."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck remained quiet for the rest of the trip there. When they pulled up, the atmosphere in the car changed from sullen to relaxed/curious. "Oh wow, that looks like so much fun!" Nikki gushed as she saw two Knights (or Mages? Maybe?) fight each other in an arena. She looked over at Chuck, who was busy re-fastening his cloak. "You want me to stick around?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Actually if you want, you can join. You'd need to be a character of-"</p><p> </p><p>"NECROMANCER!" Nikki blurted out, startling him again and she winced. "Sorry! Ugh, uhm, sorry I got excited-!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine! You didn't mean to. Ahh, sure! Just as a heads up, they're kind of hard to play given everybody targets them first."</p><p><br/>"Hey. I need to unwind after all of <em>that</em> so I don't mind dying in-game for an hour or two of fun!" And she got out of the car, rocking on her heels. This was gonna be fun!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so that was <em>amazing</em>." Nikki gushed as she and Chuck headed back to Sidewinder. "I just- <em>wow</em> that was fun!"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come back here next Saturday? With you? I will drive you <em>every</em> week if we get to do that!" She was almost bouncing as they got up to the passenger and driver's side doors. "Please? Please? <em>Please</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I ah- sure! I don't see why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Raymanthia's got itself a Necromancer and I'm <em>good</em> at what I do!" She chirped and turned on the ignition. They drove along the steadily darkening roads, headed for the Garage. They were cutting through what used to be Morningside of Detroit, when Nikki spied it from her car window:</p><p> </p><p>"... What is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"What-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on!" Nikki turned Sidewinder off of the road, headed for what had caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>The flashing lights exploded in her vision and she hit the brakes abruptly, unbuckling herself and shut off Sidewinder. She got out, slamming the door shut, and jogged across the street. A small crowd of Motorcitizens had gathered, staring up at the flames shooting from holes and cracks and long broken windows. Nikki joined the throngs, eyes wide, breathless as they all watched, listening to the roar of the fire and the yells from the firemen below attempting to put it out. Chuck slowly stepped alongside of her, transfixed on the sight of it as well.</p><p> </p><p>"... Why is it purple?" She asked Chuck finally, pointing up at what had taken her so aback.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know." The blonde admitted, then sighed. "Come on. Let's get going. The firemen have it under control."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, turning to walk away when the <em>smell</em> hit her. <em>'What in the hell?!' </em>She coughed, covering her nose with her sleeve. "Do you smell that?" She choked out to Chuck, who gave her an odd look.</p><p> </p><p>"What sm-?" As soon as he started to say it, Chuck stopped dead and pulled his shirt over his nose. "Oh my <em>god</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>'It's like paint thinner, ammonia and nail polish had an offspring!' </em>Her brain isolated the closest scents it could come up with. Nikki all but jogged back to Sidewinder, slamming the door and breathing in semi-odorless air. "I've never smelled anything like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Must be from all of the mold in there."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's lips thinned while Chuck make a face of disgust. "... No. No that doesn't match up. It smelled like-" Her eyes widened. Her mind replayed a conversation she had with Helena's mom, a firefighter. "Accelerant."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Ignoring his question, she got out of the car again. "Nikki? Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>She jogged back across the street, looking for a fireman who wasn't currently occupied with keeping the flames under control or putting it out. She saw one standing near the truck and approached. "'Scuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am, sorry, you can't go through the rubble soon as the fire's out."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! I- I'm sorry do you smell that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Smell what?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki sniffed the air again. <em>'Yep, ugh, still here!' </em>"That chemical-like stink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything down here smells funny ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay it's not gasoline or exhaust though! It's-" She was about to make an idiot out of herself but so be it! "It smells like accelerant."</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyebrow crawled up his forehead. "And how do you know what it smells like?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Crap. Forgot!' </em>"I, have a friend who researches chemicals a- and stuff. For fun!" <em>'Yeah sure, that sounds plausible!' </em>"I was told what the smell is like: sulfur. Rotten eggs if you wanna get specific!" <em>'Although this smell's barely close to it!' </em>"Look after this is all calm, or the burn is controlled, are you gonna check for it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well now that you said it, we will."</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki!" She looked over her shoulder. Chuck had finally spotted her and was approaching.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in recognition. "Holy shit," the firefighter murmured, "That's one 'a the Burners. The shrieky one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki c'mon, we should go."</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Right sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She backed off, returning to the car again. Just in time for there to be an earsplitting:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*CRASH*</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both turned around and simultaneously gasped as the library building caved in on itself! <em>'The structure must have been eaten up by the fire.' </em>Nikki realized, stomach sinking. <em>'It was already super weak. That- that's the end of an era.' </em>It had been abandoned for years. There was no way they'd be wasting resources to rebuild. <em>'Besides. Maybe libraries went out of practice awhile ago.</em><em>' </em>She reasoned, starting up Sidewinder and driving off.</p><p> </p><p>"That was <em>terrifying</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I know right?" Nikki agreed with Chuck's statement after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I've never seen a fire destroy a building so quickly!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the structural integrity of the building was failing. It could've been anytime soon that it just finally, y'know,"</p><p> </p><p>"Went 'crash'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stayed glued to the road until they were in more open area, when she could focus more on talking. "Does that happen often down here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Buildings catching fire?"</p><p> </p><p>"Arson."</p><p> </p><p>She glanced to the right and saw Chuck blink behind his bangs. "I- arson? Do you think it was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back in 2018, I have a friend named Helena. Her mom works as a firefighter and one day we started talking when I went over to hers. Her mom's an <em>amazing</em> lady by the way, like, she can bench press almost a hundred and eighty pounds! Actually she's neck-in-neck with my dad. Those two tried arm wrestling New Years Eve last-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh Nikki? What was the point?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." She shook her head. "Point is, she told me about the police catching an arsonist. I asked her about how they can tell if a fire is just spontaneous or on purpose. She told me that the firefighters don't know, but forensics do: but also arson fires can have a <em>smell</em> to them. It's supposed to be like rotten eggs depending on what's used."</p><p> </p><p>There was a ten-second pause. "So you, think it really was arson?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Someone decided to light up an old library. Mm. I really hope nobody was in there."</p><p> </p><p>Something didn't sit right with her. She couldn't put her finger on it but, Nikki felt uneasy by the whole thing. Maybe it was because that was one of the things tying her to the past. Maybe it was because that was a resource of information the Burners <em>needed</em> that she'd taken for granted. Maybe both. She didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>They got home in one piece. Chuck thanked her for the drive, wished her a good night and took his leave for his room. Nikki turned off her car, made sure everything was in working order before heading up the stairs to go to her room and crash for the evening. All the day's excitement was wearing off. She crashed on her bed, too tired to do anything but too restless to sleep still. So she pulled out her notebook and began writing, spending a good hour or two on it. And then, just as she finished, there was a knock.</p><p> </p><p>"Jussa' sec!" She called out and clapped the journal shut, stuffing it and her pencil under her pillow before settling back against the wall. "Okay, c'mon in."</p><p> </p><p>Mike opened the door. "Hey, Nik, ah, I need to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Crap. Here we go.' </em>The young woman let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I know snapping on you guys like that wasn't cool. There are <em>way</em> better ways to tell you guys to stop without getting snippy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ah, thanks. Look, we don't mean any harm when we tease Chuck. He is brave, when he needs to be. We just-- mm. You know what? You're kind of right. I told- <em>we</em> told him we'd watch it but it's hard to check ourselves for that kind of behavior too. We don't have someone on the outside besides Jacob who does. Not that like, you're supposed to babysit us and tell us what to do or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah no, I'd rather <em>not</em> p- ran- uhm, ruffle your guy's feathers at all. We gotta get along. You guys are friends and I'm like, the newbie so, I shouldn't butt in when I don't know your guy's history. I mean you've all been friends for probably longer than I've had some of mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Mike shifted a bit, eyes flickering down to the ground for a second, but then he looked right at her again. His pressed mouth quickly cracked into a grin. "... Also, you did incredibly out there. I think maybe there's <em>one</em> thing we gotta practice more - your timing, but that's minor. You're a natural. Just gotta keep working on bringing the brightest shine outta you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Mike. That means a lot to me. I'll apologize to the others tomorrow, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. You get some rest. Night Nik."</p><p> </p><p>"Night Mike."</p><p> </p><p>She watched him step out and shut her door again. Nikki sighed heavily, smiling a little to herself as she reached back under her pillow. "Mm. Maybe I should give myself a bit more credit. I didn't burn this bridge. Just, gotta watch it. Gotta keep up." She told herself as she stared at her notebook with a long sigh, reading over what she'd written down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>A Violet Burn</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>Purple flames brush across </em> </span> <span class="u"> <em>a starless night, </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>This eternal moonless dome radiates</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>A hideous hue of violet light</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>All gone now, gone away forevermore</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Weep humanity for all your losses</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>For the treasured knowledge that ye stored</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>It has been set upon and devoured</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>No stone left un-scorched nor overturned</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>By flames of violet that stole and scoured</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We crowd around, watching what ignorance costs</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Smelling acrid smoke both foul and fierce</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We crowd around not comprehending our loss</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Yearning for the times that are long gone by</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Yearning for the light, for the sun, for the sky</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It's all gone now, burnt, broken, decayed.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Eaten away by flames of darker things</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">That bask above in the light of day</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">O mystery, your name is violet burn</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">That claims the relics of history made</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">That creates the chaos where history turns</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">For where did humanity go wrong?</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Taking it all out of sight and out of mind</span> </em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">Forgetting what we had and now it is gone</span></em> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The fire climbs to heaven yet cannot reach</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Printed with words unspoken as sirens screech</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We Couldn't Have Our Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A birthday cake calamity makes for self doubt. A blowtorch creates suspicions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mike's birthday is next week."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Nikki looked up from the holo-screen she'd been staring at, meeting Julie's gaze. "Wait what month is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"March. His is on the fifteenth."</p><p> </p><p>A grin cracked across her face. "Beware the Ides of March!"</p><p> </p><p>"The-- wha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ides - spelled I-D-E-S - of March."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Texas ain't the best at spelling words but I'm pretty sure that's <em>not</em> how ya spell "eyes"."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki twisted in her spot to look at the Burner seated at the counter, busy taste-testing whatever crazy confection Jacob made now. "I'm not talking about "eyes". The <em>Ides</em> of March was the seventy-fourth day in the Roman calendar, corresponding to the fifteenth of March. Historically it was marked by several religious observances and was notable for the Romans as a deadline for settling debts."</p><p> </p><p>"An' the Romans were what, a gang?"</p><p> </p><p>A beat. Two. "Not even close but, that reminds me: I gotta see if any history books survived too." She turned back to her screen while wagging her finger, shutting it off before continuing; "But anyways William Shakespeare -a playwright from <em>way</em> before my time- wrote this play on the governor of the Romans, Julius Caesar, and how he was warned by a soothsayer to "beware the Ides of March" which was the fore-- no wait it wasn't foreshadowing. What's that word? Uhh..." she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to recall as ROTH hovered overhead and beeped away. "It was a <em>premonition</em>! That's the word!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pray-mah-- what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Premonition: a bad feeling that something is going to happen. An image preceding the event of something later on."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not say a vision then?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Why didn't I just say "vision"?" Nikki sighed, turning back with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I keep tellin' ya Kiki: big words don't mean nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh now you're just irking me-!"</p><p> </p><p>"So like I was saying," Julie interrupted before the two could start bickering; "The reason why I'm bringing this up is because next week I wanna take him to Antonio's for a surprise birthday supper. <em>And</em> we're going to be bringing cake."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki waited a few moments before asking. "Do we gotta chip in for it, or ... ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's going to bake it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah okay. Cool." Nikki turned her holo-screen back on. "I'll figure out a present."</p><p> </p><p>"Nikki."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I meant <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Texas'll do it!" The eager-keener of a Burner practically bounced to his feet. "There's nobody more awesome at baking than Texas!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm asking Nikki to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why me?!" Nikki echoed her prior question.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I already asked Dutch and Chuck and they said 'no'. Jacob I don't even wanna ask because he'll turn it into a food experiment. I don't know how to bake and, Tex, you don't exactly have the best record of ah, cooking stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"And you think I can <em>why</em> exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm out of options."</p><p> </p><p>"Julie, normally I'd be, urmph!" She grunted as she fixed her position, now sitting fully upright and looking up at the redhead. "Normally I'd be more than happy to help but you gotta understand: I suck at baking. I tried to make butterscotch confetti squares for the Glee Club's bake sale Junior year and when I say they didn't solidify, I mean I just sold butterscotch pudding with mini marshmallows in them! And that's the <em>good</em> outcome of my baking."</p><p> </p><p>Julie sighed heavily. Texas was vibrating next to her. Nikki cringed, then thought of something. "Tell you what. Texas bakes the cake, I'll make the icing. I can do <em>that</em> at least."</p><p> </p><p>"O-"</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH TEXAAAS!" He didn't even wait to hear the 'kay'. Texas just jumped to his feet and raced for the kitchen. Both women watched him go.</p><p> </p><p>"The fifteenth is in a week, right?" Nikki double checked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just- just let him. It'll keep him occupied for awhile."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Beware the Ides of March." Nikki murmured under her breath as she checked the time. Julie and Chuck were keeping Mike preoccupied and away from the Garage while Texas and Nikki got the cake ready. It was the evening of March 14th. They'd had a few more Kane Bot run-ins, nothing that Nikki couldn't handle (at least now she could pretty well) but she'd almost forgotten about Mike's birthday entirely until Julie asked her to get the icing ready while Texas finished the cake.</p><p> </p><p>She entered the kitchen, took one long inhale and made a face. "Guh." What was that <em>smell </em>?! She tried to not look disgusted as she saw Texas standing over a pot, something bubbling inside and <em>that</em> seemed to be the source of the, questionable, scent. "Uhh, Tex?" She eyed the bowls caked in flour, the counter sprinkled and spattered in ingredients, and bottles strewn about. "What are you making?"</p><p> </p><p>"The cake, duh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right. Ah, so what's in it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Carrots."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Whew! Well that-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"An' hot sauce."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Fuck!' </em>Nikki tried to choose her next words carefully. "Hot, sauce? I thought that was a condiment, not a dessert-thingy."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Mike likes hot sauce so Texas put some in!"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Welp. Like it or not Nikki <span class="u">you</span> are the one baking this cake!' </em>"Right." Nikki chose to respond, awkwardly side stepping to the counter and eyed the mess with growing trepidation. "Well, I'm gonna start on the icing once it's started baking." She slowly backed out, shut the door, then ran for the garage where she knew Dutch would be. Skidding to a halt as her go-to person picked up another spray paint can, Nikki exploded: "TexasisbakingsomekindofMONSTROSITYinthekitchenandit'sgonnabeforMikebutwe'reallgonnagetfoodpoisoningbutIdon'twannahurthisfeelingswhatdoIdo?!!"</p><p> </p><p>"... First of all, you <em>breathe</em>." Dutch said, taking a look at her. When she forced herself to, he spoke again: "Second of all tell me again but <em>slowly</em> what Texas did this time."</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled, exhaled, and tried again: "Texas is baking some kinda monstrosity concoction--"</p><p> </p><p>"Say what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mixture</em> in the kitchen! It's for Mike's birthday cake and he-- he's boiling carrots."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. Notta 'gain."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This happened before?!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't here for the Great Cupcake Disaster o' 22. Texas baked cupcakes and Jacob tried one. The dude was sick for <em>weeks</em> with stomach cramps."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh noo." Nikki cringed. "So what do we do? Can I just tell him it's not a good combination?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's gonna act like a kicked puppy 'bout it so no. No we gotta be <em>sneaky</em> about this."</p><p> </p><p>"Sneaky. Right. I can do sneaky! I can do espionage-... hey." Nikki snapped her fingers. "I actually know what to do! Can you get Texas to leave the kitchen for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can try. What're you thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki grinned up at Dutch. "Nothing that's gonna kill him! Just, when you hear him coming, hide and meet me upstairs in the kitchen!" And she took off for the kitchen again. As she approached, she practiced her lines in her head over and over. <em>'Dutch needs you to come downstairs, his favorite wrench went missing! Dutch needs you to come downstairs, his favorite wrench went missing!' </em>Darting into the kitchen, Nikki slid to a halt and hollered: "DutchneedsyoutocomedownstairsRIGHTNOWhisfavoritewrenchismissingandhesawyoutakeitlast!"</p><p> </p><p>You could hear crickets chirp in the silence that followed. "Whah?" Texas blinked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Texas-- Dutch needs you to come downstairs, his favorite wrench went missing and last he saw you took it."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't take it."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what he said!"</p><p> </p><p>With a long, heavy sigh, Texas turned away from the stove and headed out of the kitchen with a yell of, "TEXAS DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR DUMB STUFF!"</p><p> </p><p>Now was Nikki's chance. Over to the fridge, open the door and - presto! Soy milk! She picked it up and saw it was Jacob's. But upon a quick scan, there wasn't any for the Burners left to use. "Sorry, it's for a good cause." Nikki muttered under her breath as she shut the fridge door. She grabbed the step stool, crawled up to the cupboards and fished out her other tool for chaos: sugar. Grunting as she hefted it down, she carried it to the stove next to her and crawled up the steps again. Off went the lid, and down went the corners of her mouth. <em>Yuck! </em>That did not smell good at all. With a huff, she picked up the bag and began to add a heaping amount of sugar to the mixture, then milk.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's your big-?"</p><p> </p><p>"AH!" Nikki, forgetting about <em>Dutch</em> joining her, slipped on her stool and nearly went face-first into the bubbling mixture! Behind her, Dutch grabbed her before she could, thankfully, and pulled her backwards. Some of the mixture did splash, hissing as it made contact with the air!</p><p> </p><p>"Careful, <em>careful</em>!" Dutch gasped, pulling her away from the pot. "Ya good? Nothing got on you?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bit on my arm." Nikki hissed through her teeth, lifting her right and saw a patch of reddened skin. "Mm, beware the Ides of March indeed." She dropped it with a sigh. "It didn't burn me super bad or anything, I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, 'kay? Don't wanna lose your arm 't something nasty. Lotsa stuff down here can take it."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. Anyways, espionage is done. Time to hide the evidence."</p><p> </p><p>"An' what exactly did you do to foil Texas' 'masterpiece'?"</p><p> </p><p>"So back in Middle School I wanted to make these no-bake cookies or something and the recipe said," Nikki watched as Dutch grabbed the bag of sugar, opened the cupboard and put it back with little effort; "Two cups of milk and two cups of sugar, halved. Now I had a total left-brain moment and I thought it meant four half-cups of milk and four half-cups of sugar. I added it all to this pot and then turned away to chop walnuts. When I looked back the mixture had burnt itself to the bottom of the pot!" The milk was put away too. "It was awful and pa couldn't get it out of the bottom. I had to pay for a new one."</p><p> </p><p>"And ya point?"</p><p> </p><p>"I crank the heat, I walk away, act as if I don't know anything. The mixture will be burnt, Texas will have to start over and I will volunteer to be his sweet little sidekick chef." Nikki grinned and pressed a thumb to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"... That's devious. I <em>love</em> it." Dutch grinned right back and shot her a pair of finger-guns. He reached over and turned up the heat, then nodded. "'Kay. I'll go keep him distracted a bit longer."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki gave him a thumbs up and smiled to herself, perfectly happy with how her plan was going. <em>'We are lying to him. Technically.'  </em>She frowned again a bit. <em>'Yeah well we're helping. He would've made us all sick and been more upset!' </em>A sigh slipped from her as she eyed the stove. <em>'Oh so we're making assumptions now?' </em>She argued with herself. <em>'Remember what that's done to us in the past?' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well at least I can help make sure he still makes a great cake 'n' not give somebody food poisoning." Nikki muttered out loud, trying to shove down her inner guilt for her deception. "Just, wait for it to get bad, wait for it to get--" She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Now something just smelled off. She tried to ignore it, but the longer it stayed in the air, the antsier she got. "Okay, it's definitely burnt now. May as well go and, do what I gotta."</p><p> </p><p>She jogged out and acted like she was in a panic. "TEX?"</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH?"</p><p> </p><p>"DID YOU LEAVE THE MIXTURE ON HIGH?"</p><p> </p><p>A pause. "... CRUD!"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Well there you go! Mission accomplished. Happy?' </em>Nikki thought to herself as Texas rushed by, into the kitchen and let out a yelp. "I am, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"You're what?"</p><p> </p><p>"JEEZ!" She jumped, turning to see Jacob behind her and exhaled. "Sheesh, you scared me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that kid. Is Texas still busy in the kitchen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he's gonna be awhile. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to go grab my sugar water before he uses it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sugar water?"</p><p> </p><p>"For my rhubarb! I make it special for 'em. It's got all kinds 'a nutritious chemicals in it. Mix it up and pour it into old soy-milk containers and refrigerate it!" Nikki's eyes widened in horror. "A' course I mark them down so nobody accidentally drinks it--" As if on cue, Texas yelled again and there was a loud <em>BFWOOM! </em>from the kitchen! "GREAT BALLS 'A MUSKRAT TAIL!" Jacob yelled and Nikki shrieked in terror as Texas <em>raced</em> by them, holding the pot with a raging inferno pouring out before chucking it down into an empty oil drum!</p><p> </p><p>Nobody moved. Everybody was staring down through the doorway, at the fire pouring out of the oil drum. Texas went back into the kitchen, as silence reigned both in the garage and upstairs. He came back out with a bag of marshmallows, scooted by the slack-jawed Jacob and horrified Nikki, going down the stairs. He grabbed a fire poker, mounted two on the end and began to char them over the open fire. He looked up, saw the two still staring and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys want some?"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki wanted to lie down for an hour more than she wanted marshmallows.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday deeeaaaar-” there was a mixture of ‘Mikey’, ‘Mike’, and one ‘Tiny’ from the Burners, “Happy Birthday toooo yoooouuu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Make a wish!” Nikki blurted out, watching as Mike stared wide-eyed at the cake. He grinned proudly, and blew out the candles. It almost fell over. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, woo, it stayed up!” </p><p> </p><p>“So ah, what flavor is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone shared a look. “Spiced.” Dutch spoke up, finally, but it was almost a question. “Spiced.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s carrot cake! Texas made it himself! And Kiki helped 'a course but, Texas was the one who made most of it."</p><p> </p><p>Dutch and Nikki eyed each other. Neither would tell Mike that there had been a small, incident, with the cake. They only had the best intentions of course in trying to keep Texas from giving their fearless leader food poisoning! If anyone asked, the scorch marks on the wall next to the oil drum would have been from a car’s mod. And Jacob, thankfully, wasn't making him pay for an extra pot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah thanks Tex!" Mike chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder. He seemed to be either clueless or had an inkling that something had happened but wouldn't say it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Thanks for almost- ow!" Chuck winced, rubbing his side from where Julie had elbowed him to keep his mouth shut. </p><p> </p><p>“We all put in a little work with the icing.” She cut in with a sweet smile. They had to make up for something. Nikki had told her that she'd added Jacob's "special" Soy Milk into the mixture and not much else. While she helped Texas fix the cake, Julie and Dutch worked on the icing. They got it ready just in time for Mike's birthday dinner.</p><p> </p><p>They cut the cake, and it wasn’t so bad if not a little eggy. It was at least edible. “Carrots from my time are orange.” Nikki admitted. “I didn’t know purple carrots were a thing until I saw them in Jacob's store.” </p><p> </p><p>“You almost tripped over yo’self!” Dutch laughed as he took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio happened by then, with a tray and Nikki saw the light brown liquid in little cups. “A birthday treat for Motorcity’s greatest! Frangelico!” He set down the cups, and then the bottle. “Enjoy!” </p><p> </p><p>He turned and walked away, leaving them with the liquor. Everyone stared at them but Nikki picked up her glass immediately. “Oh hey, it’s alcohol!” She announced. <em>‘Of course it is, Captain Obvious. It's not Italian Soda!’</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool.” Chuck said, picking up his own. “Ahh, well then! To Mike!”</p><p> </p><p>“To Mike!” They all cheered and toasted, swinging back the alcohol. A round of coughs and winces sounded from the booth, but Nikki poured another glass as soon as hers went down. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck seemed to notice by the way he frowned a bit more than usual, yet he hadn't tried to say anything yet, messing with his own glass of alcohol as Nikki started on her second.  So long as it stayed that way, she'd be fine! Everything would, be, fine. She focused on the party, trying to ignore Texas' inability to speak when even remotely drunk and the others doing their thing as they really started to party. The drinks loosened them up, everyone’s smiles getting bigger and their laughter easier. Everyone, that is, save for Nikki; she was <em>still</em> wound up tighter than a 7 day clock despite the alcohol definitely making her tipsy. Poking at her cake while listening to the Burners go down the rabbit hole of stories and fun times, she tried to stay present. But her brain kept circling around to:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I almost killed Texas. I made a mistake and it almost killed him!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The others had gotten up, moving away, leaving the two sitting with pats on the table, weaving out onto the stone floor. Nikki blinked a couple of times, fidgeting. “... Uhh, so,” she hadn’t spoken much to Chuck recently, “I guess, all’s well that ends well huh?” </p><p> </p><p>"Y- yeah! I mean, maybe you got lucky and stopped Texas from burning the entire kitchen down on his own?" He nervously laughed, taking in the quick pause of silence before glancing away and sipping at his drink again. You could cut the awkward atmosphere with a knife.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Texas is oblivious like me, but he’s not stupid.” She muttered. “Though I kind of am.” Liquor tended to loosen tongues. Nikki’s was certainly loosened. <em>‘Stop talking, stop talking shut up shut up shut up-’</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, " Chuck put his glass down, "Well, I mean, maybe-- it's not that unbelievable to-- ugh I can't say stuff right." He rubbed a hand down his face in self exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“You say stuff fine. Mm. I’m better than this.” She huffed, going to fill up her cup. She paused when Chuck suddenly grabbed the bottle and pulled it away from her, his gangly limbs keeping it far from her reach. </p><p> </p><p>“I ah-- I think you mighta had enough there.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a low groan. “Yeah, you’re right.” She shoved her glass aside and slowly slumped over, onto the table. “I should be having fun, what’s wrong with me? Why am I so hung up over the whole stupid cake?!” Well, bye bye filter. “Oh yeah, ‘cuz I almost killed Texas because I decided I was gonna be the one to save the day."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to burn the original mix he was making. He put <em>hot sauce</em> in it dude! Like, <em>come on</em>, I had to do something but I didn't wanna hurt his feelings. I used Jacob's sugar water stuff and thought it was Soy Milk. I nearly killed the guy and I haven't had the guts to tell him." She eyed him with despair growing on her face. "I don't think I can."</p><p> </p><p>"... Well, you weren't here for the Cupcake of '22. So, actually you might have saved everyone."</p><p> </p><p>She poked the half-eaten second slice with her fork. “Maybe but, I- I always do this. I think I'm making a smart choice or doing the right thing and it blows up in my face somehow; whether I'm up front about it or not. I’m gonna do it on the road with you guys. I know I am.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you will. You've got a good head on your shoulders."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! When I don't lose it panicking! I get so wound up in thoughts and 'what-ifs' and everything that I freak out and do dumb stuff."</p><p> </p><p>“L-like me, or...?” He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, you pull through. You manage to. I break down and cry like a baby and it’s all inside and I just-- you're better at this.” </p><p> </p><p>Chuck let out another nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he tilted his head along with his smile. “Y’know, Mike told me something and uh, I think you should hear it: it’s one thing to be fearless, it’s another to be afraid but still keep going and doing it even when you’re afraid. I, I kinda admire you Nikki. You’re afraid but you’re trying to drive and I can’t because it's way too fast, haha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, you guys are going like warp speed! I’m only getting used to it now because I wanna--" She exhaled. She could feel the wandering eyes looking at her as she spoke even through those blonde bangs of his. "I don’t wanna be nothing. I wanna be useful like you even if I’m, all messy.” His frown slowly returned as she continued to go on her torrent, speaking louder than the music around them. "Sorry, gah, ruining the mood. I'm being a total Debbie Downer when we're supposed to be living it up with the others- I gotta stop talking, dammit, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“... I guess I’m glad you're comfortable being around another ‘sour downer’. But, seriously, Nikki don't talk about yourself like that. You're- you're doing fine. I think so. Mike saw whatever he saw in each of us in you. Don't think so little of yourself. Don't be like me.”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her head a bit, staring where she assumed his eyes would be. “... I don't think you’re anything bad.” She said, almost too quietly to be picked up over the music. There was a whoop, her head on a swivel, looking at the Burners all drunkenly dancing on the floor of the semi-empty restaurant. “You, kinda get me actually-- the ah, parts where I’m not all smiley and trying to be a go getter. I just don’t wanna- wanna--”</p><p> </p><p>“-- Ruin anything?” He finished before she could even find the right words. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"You're, not the only one. Don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck tilted his head down, using the hand not busy keeping the drink out of hers to brush some of his bangs out of his face for a moment. That split second where their eyes connected, Nikki for the first time could see those orbs of a cloudy blue comparable to-</p><p> </p><p>“A cloudless sky.” She blurted out, Chapman’s poem flitting through her lagging head.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck's voice turned to a pitch it got when she knew his eyebrows both raised up to mix with his worried confusion. “Is that a good thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah it’s good! Sorry! I ah- mm. It’s a poem I read in one of the collections I brought.” She fidgeted awkwardly. “It goes: as I look into your eyes, they form the color of a cloudless sky, without any raindrops of tears. These eyes are like the shining blue sea; no one knows their pristine fathoms. No one has found the ends of their depths. Like a single cloud, like a sailboat I am lost in these eyes, helpless to their life and infinity.” </p><p> </p><p>A beat. Two. Three. “Aaahh not to make it weird or anything!” She nervously laughed, mentally slapping herself as she saw a red flush on the visible parts of Chuck’s face. <em>‘Stupid, stupid-- you embarrassed him! You’re making things worse!’</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Usually they’re just compared to an unwaxed car or something so, I’ll say that’s a yes to it being a good thing like you said.” His smile slowly returned, softer. Quieter.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki brightened up a bit. “R- really? Hah, okay! Yeah, ah, awesome!” She laughed, nervous again but it was also elated. She felt so at ease with him, and now the image of his eyes, the glimpse of them was transfixed in her mind’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>The song changed. It was different, and she perked up. “Huh. I think I know this one.” She spoke up, looking up at the speakers. The Burners, never missing a beat on the road or on foot (everyone save for Nikki and Chuck that is) began to slow dance -- Dutch and Texas, Julie and Mike. “Aw. Cute!” It was nice being able to watch the others slow dance together. Well, Texas was at least was trying to do a slow dance version of what she thought was a descendant of the square dance but she has no idea-- </p><p> </p><p>Before she could continue her spiral, happily sitting along the sidelines, she felt Chuck's hand hover over hers before taking it back. She looked up from where he was now standing, looking down at her. Chuck looked down, the angle making some of his hair part again so she could see the nervousness in his (really pretty) eyes. Even his half smile couldn't properly express it on its own. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s a song you know, would you uh, w-would you mind showing me? If that’s fine. “</p><p> </p><p>“I- ah, yeah! Sure! I’m not good at this though. Just, never done it before.” <em>‘Shut up SHUT UP!’</em> She stood up, a little close to his body space and skirted back a bit, wobbling. “Especially now that I’ve hadda few.” </p><p> </p><p>She walked with him, out to the floor, and took his wrist gently. “Okay, hands go here,” she put it on her shoulder, “and here,” she held his, and reached to at least grab his bicep. It was a little awkward, given he was over a foot taller than she was, and he was longer than she was, but she’d make do. “So, just, here.” She started side stepping, slow and careful, a simple little wobbly line. They moved along it, interrupted every so often by half attempt at a waltz like twirl but even when sober that probably would not have seemed as flawless. Yet Nikki had no problem leading them, mumbling under her breath step by step. Even when she miscalculated, and winced as she staggered a bit, she righted herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I- okay. No, hang on. I’m too short.” She stopped. “... Chuck? This is gonna get weird but I don’t wanna stop dancing, I’m sorry.” She then stepped back into his space, hands going to his sides. “Hands on my shoulders, that’ll work.” </p><p> </p><p>He moved them to her shoulders, leaning in so he had a bit more support from having to hunch over. “Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Okay, take two!" She started to sway again, carefully. Even if he was hunched a bit, it was way more comfy. She started to move again, and this time it was a little less clumsy, more coordinated and in sync. Losing any anxiety left in her systems, she allowed her cheek to fall against his stomach, listening to the song. A smile crept across her face. This was nice...</p><p> </p><p>And then the song was over. And then they were parting. And then the Burners crowded together, whooping about dancing together and the night blurred around Nikki into a haze of light, song, and people who trusted her holding her hands and dancing until they were sober enough to drive home.</p><p><br/>---</p><p> </p><p>"I told Texas."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ya did WHAT? -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikki sighed heavily, grimacing. She was still a bit hung over. "Look I couldn't look at him without feeling remorse. He's got this- this look! Like a sweet pit bull puppy and I just <em>can't</em> do that to him!"</p><p> </p><p> - <em>Well when you've been with the guy long enough, ya can. Sorta. -</em></p><p> </p><p>"I guess." Nikki sighed, turning off on another rode with Dutch. "So where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Meeting with my girl Tennie at the Cabler Settlement. - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh she's got that metal stuff Chuck needs for the Disc?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Yep. Materials for your ticket home! - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." She trailed off, the commline auto-disconnecting after a bit of silence. A few minutes later, though, her jaw dropped and she audibly gasped upon seeing - <em>"Holy shit!" </em></p><p> </p><p>The settlement was <em>nothing</em> like Nikki had seen before! It wound upwards, stretching towards the dome and breaking through at the top. Blue lights, like little stars dotted the mass of cables and as they got closer, some of them belonged to houses. <em>'Tree houses.' </em>Nikki made the connection as she de-accelerated and drove upwards several feet. <em>'Don't look down.' </em>She chanted. <em>'Don't look down!' </em>They didn't have that far up to go, thankfully. Pulling to a stop in front of a welded-to-the-cable door, they only waited a few seconds before it slid open, throwing more light into the dark. Nikki squinted, trying to make out what was inside. Dutch was already getting out, walking towards it and Nikki stayed put as she watched him approach a figure silhouetted by the light.</p><p> </p><p>Color her surprised when she saw him lean down to said figure and kiss them! They turned, and Nikki saw it was a woman in overalls not much older than she was. "Oh. <em>That</em> kind of 'girl'." Nikki realized. Something deep inside of her tightened briefly before it was ignored. Dutch motioned for her to 'come over' and Nikki did, getting out of Sidewinder and approached the pair.</p><p> </p><p>"... So yeah this is the person I was tellin' you about: Nikki. An' Nikki, this is my girl Tennie." Dutch made the introductions, grinning proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"You too!"</p><p> </p><p>They were lead by Tennie inside of (what Nikki now realized was) a garage, who stopped and stretched. "Dad's got the guy who brought the stuff. They're waiting inside to discuss payment."</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha. Niknak? You mind staying here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No? No, I don't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool. Be back in a bit!"</p><p> </p><p>And thus Nikki was left with the new person - Tennie - who didn't wait two seconds for the door to close before turning to Nikki with a huge smile. "You're <em>really</em> from 2018?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aha! Ah, oh! Dutch told you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm! He kinda had to. The materials he was asking for are kinda hard to come by. I mean, I know the Burners and the Burners know me." She shrugged. "We trust each other!" And before Nikki could say anything else, she was onto her next question: "So what's the sky like?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Blue? Sometimes?"</p><p> </p><p>"And you can see the stars right?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you go outside the city, otherwise the light pollution causes it to be, ah, kinda non-existent. Also skyscrapers sorta block everything."</p><p> </p><p>"But you've seen it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Tennie said, voice tight as she stared directly into Nikki's eyes. "I've never seen it. Nobody has. I mean, I've seen pictures of it obviously! And my dad saw it once but he was like, three years old."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Reality slammed into Nikki like a locomotive. Tennie had never seen the sky -- <em>'Because of the dome.'</em> She looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to see right through and up to the curved surface of panels and wires. It was hard to fathom being underground all your life, but now here she was<em>:'I'm talking to someone who's never seen the sky. The sun. The moon, or the stars. Never.'<br/></em></p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if the question was a little invasive. You're a walking talking history book!"</p><p> </p><p>Nikki should have been offended but instead she cracked a grin. "I mean, I guess so! I don't know how accurate I am <em>exactly</em> though."</p><p> </p><p>"More than anything I've heard." Tennie turned back to something that looked like a cross between a car engine and a generator. "Sorry I gotta finish this."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no problem!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep your eyes turned away, I gotta use my plasma torch." Tennie advised as she grabbed a welder's mask from a table.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!" Nikki mock-saluted and turned to the side, hearing the hiss of gas as the torch was fired up. But instead of the expected golden haze flooding the garage's mismatched walls, Nikki saw a <em>purple</em> hue. She took a sneak peak once the hiss had died down, and saw the flame of the blowtorch. Her eyes widened. "Hey, Tennie, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you using that makes the fire purple?"</p><p> </p><p>Tennie lifted her welder's mask and looked down at the tool. "Oh this? There's a special accelerant that's used!" Tennie held up her finger. "Just 'a sec. I'll show you." She twisted the bottom open, pulling out a special cartridge. It was clear, and was three-quarters full of an oily-looking substance.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. What's that stuff called?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is an off shoot of carbon disulfide. It's called carbon disulfide-plasmosa. It's how we get our cutters to burn at a controlled temperature. You do not want to get this stuff anywhere though! It's super flammable."</p><p> </p><p>Nikki's eyes widened. "It's flammable. Like, say someone had enough to take out a building: how much would they need?"</p><p> </p><p>"What size?"</p><p> </p><p>"One of the big libraries downtown."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Ahh, let's see." Tennie went over to a desk that had a holo-screen terminal on it, turned it on and began to plug in numbers, muttering under her breath as she did some kind of square-footage and volume calculations Nikki could barely even recognize the terms of. "... About 400 mL."</p><p> </p><p>"Layman's terms?</p><p> </p><p>"What-now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like, ah, visually, what would that look like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably a bottle of some kind."</p><p> </p><p>"And <em>that's</em> enough to take a whole building down."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! That's why you don't mess with this stuff. A little bit goes a long way." The engineer paused. "You're not planning on trying to burn something down, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? No! No. Just, curious, that's all." She reassured as Dutch came back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay ladies, gonna be packing up! Nikki, ya mind helping?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" She readily agreed and followed behind him, but her mind ran through what Tennie had said. <em>'Disulifide Plasmosa. It's highly flammable, a soda bottle with 710 ML could easily hold it and be turned into a molotov cocktail.' </em>Something was making her uneasy. <em>'Why would someone burn down the library or target it specifically? Was it even targeted or am I jumping to conclusions? Still... something smells rotten in the state of Michigan. Just don't know where the stench is coming from yet.' </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>